New Hope and Desapair
by EpicSkyScience
Summary: DR3 rewrite. Two different stories are told in this instalment. On one side, Makoto will haft to survive another killing game, on the other, Hajime will haft to survive high school before the great tragedy. Rated T for Mild swearing/dirty jokes and of course a wee bit of death. (Beware my weird ships)
1. Future 1

Hey there! EpicSkyScience her with the third part of my Danganronpa rewrite series, New Hope and Despair! Now since DR3 is split into two different arcs, Each chapter will alternate between the Future and Despair. Also this chapter will introduce four new charaters that have something to do with Sora's past. So anyways, I don't own Danganronpa or it's characters. All I own is my Ocs. Show Time once again!  
(Future Arc 1)  
Makoto's POV.  
My name is Makoto Naegi, I am the Ultimate Hope. Let me go over what has happened since I escaped hope's peak. Six months after joining the Future Foundation, Mondo was sent on a rescue mission to save my sister and any other Survivor in Towa City from a group called the Warriors of Hope. I heard he succeeded, but is still trying to get rid of all Monokuma robots left is the city. I also heard that he did adopt a cat and rumors say he also adopted a kid. As for the rest of us...We all agreed to help Sora cure his classmates, which leads to the situation I'm in now. While the remnants of Despair were in the Neo World program, the Future foundation accused me of being a traitor and took me to HQ. Right now, I am being dragged into the meeting room by Juzo Sakakura, who was once the Ultimate Boxer.  
Juzo:Alright Kazuo, The traitors here!  
Kazuo Tengan is the former Headmaster of Hope's Peak. He is the same old guy who asked us to join the Future Foundation.  
Kazuo:Ah yes, . It's good to see you again.  
Next to him is Kyosuke Munakata, A white haired man and the former Ultimate Student Council President.  
Kyosuke:Do not be nice to that traitor of hope!  
The next one to speak was Koichi Kizakura. He was the scout for Hope's Peak.  
Koichi:Oh come on! He must have a reason.  
I look over to the left side of the table to see Seiko Kimura, the Ultimate Pharmacist, Ruruka Ando, the Ultimate Confectioner, Sonosuke Izayoi, the Ultimate Blacksmith, and Daisaku Bandai, the Ultimate Farmer.  
Daisaku:I can't believe he would betray us.  
Ruruka:You know what I can't believe? That a Big black man like yourself would sound like a little bitch!  
Seiko:Ruruka! Th-th-th-that's not very sweet of you.  
Sonosuke:...She seems sweet to me.  
To the right of the table is Chisa Yukizome, the Ultimate Housekeeper, Miya Gekkogahara, the Ultimate Therapist, Ryota Mitarai, the Ultimate Animator, and Great Gozu, the Ultimate Wrestler.  
Chisa:Oh Kyosuke! Don't make a mess of thing again!  
Miya:...  
Ryota:Hey...When Did Miya Get a wheelchair?  
Gozu:I do not know Young Mitarai.  
I then notice four people that never seen before. On was a large guy with short brown hair and a face that could only be described as Ugly, one was a smug looking kid with short black hair, one was a heavy set...person with short red hair, and one was a short girl with black braided hair. I was about to say something about them when I heard the door behind me open. I turned to see Sora, Kyoko and Celestia standing there!  
Sora:Ah Gareetings my Comrades! Seiko how are you doing, you little Cinnamon roll?  
Seiko:Uh...G-good.  
Kyosuke:You were not invited to this meeting Rikudo! Leave at once!  
Sora:Hey, Chihiro was busy with something so I took his place.  
Kyosuke:I would feel beater if Sakura took his place rather that you!  
Celestia:Sakura is right now, How you say, guarding the building.  
Kyoko:What is the problem with him being here? If you can't tell, there are four unknown people here.  
We all look at the four people and Sora frowns.  
Sora:Never thought I would see the four cheaters again.  
Braid:Hey we're not cheaters!  
Kyoko:You know them?  
Sora:We used to be classmates back in middle school, But when I got accepted into Hope's peak they cheated just to get in. The ugly guy is Minikui Tororu. The smug guy is Mei Wakuna. The Obese woman is Makkusu Jasutisu. And the Short girl is Koneko Dorobo.  
Mei:Hey you didn't say our talents!  
Sora:You don't have a talent!  
Minikui:Yes we do! I'm the Ultimate psychic Detective!  
Mei:I'm the Ultimate Cadet!  
Makkusu:I'm the Ultimate Police sketcher! And I'm not a Woman! I'm non-binary!  
Koneko:I'm the Ultimate Bully!  
Sora:You mean the Ultimate Lier, Idiot, SJW, and...Oh Koneko you're right. You are the Ultimate Bully.  
Kazuo:Can we get back to why we are having this meeting?  
Kyosuke:Ah yes...to decide the fate of Makoto Naegi.  
Minikui:Heh! He's easily guilty! He worked with those monsters, the remnants of Despair.  
Sora:THEY ARE NOT MONSTERS! THEY ARE NORMAL HUMAN BEINGS INFECTED WITH DESPAIR!  
Minikui:Oh yeah...you were classmates with those monst-  
Sora then broke a chair over Minikui's head and then grabbed a broken chair leg.  
Sora:Keep talking Troll and I'll freakin' kill you.  
Ryota:Hey! Let's not fight you guys!  
Sonosuke:Yes...lets just eat sweets instead.  
He then eats some candy given to him by Ruruka.  
Chisa:Please, Sora! Don't do anything stupid!  
Sora lowers his weapon but tightens his grip.  
Sora:...I'll try not to, Yukizome-Sensei.  
All of the sudden a bunch of smoke came into the room and we all passed out. When I came to...I was in a room I didn't recognized with everyone else.  
Me:I'm freakin' tired of waking up in places I don't know!  
Sora:...Why am I still holding this freaking Chair leg?  
Juzo:What's up with these damn bangles.  
Miaya types something on her laptop and...Usami pops up on screen attached to her motorized wheelchair!?  
Usami:I don't know...but they are bagels!  
Sora:Wait...Where the fuck did you get my Usami AI!?  
Ruruka:You own that annoying pink thing?  
Sora:Hey! I like rabbits!  
Kyosuke:Hey...Where's Chisa!?  
We sudden heard a sound above her. when we looked up...we seen the bloody body of Chisa hanging on the chandelier above. It then fell under her weight.  
Kyosuke:CHISA! NOOOOOOOO!  
(Dead:1 Alive:19)  
Author's notes:OK, so the fist chapter is done. Fun fact, all the Ocs introdeced in this chapter are based on four people I knew in High school and all of their names are based on how I would describe them. Sky out.


	2. Despair 1

Hey the-  
Chisa:Hey! What's up with killing me off first!?  
Oh uh...Chisa...Well you're gonna be a main character in the despair ark and-  
Chisa:Oh yeah...can I do the Disclaimer?  
Go ahead.  
Chisa:Yess! EpicSkyScience does not own Danganronpa or it's characters, but he does own his Ocs!  
Showtime bitches  
Chisa:Watch your mouth young man  
I'm 21 years old.  
(Despair arc 1)  
My name is...Hajime Hinata...And this is my first day at Hope's Peak, the school of ultimates. Every student that goes here is a prodigy in there talent. My talent...well, My title is the Ultimate Reserve Course. Yeah it doesn't sound that great but there's a reason why I have it. You see I'm part of the Reserve course, which means my parents were rich enough to get me in but I'm Talentless. The only reason Ultimate is part of my tite is because once every 10 years, one reserve course student gets to become an Ultimate and they chose me...Because I'm "Friendly". Anyways I stare at the gates of Hope's Peak nervously when I spot two guys jokeing around. One was wearing a lab coat the other had a baseball cap on.  
Coat:This is the day where we are shred our punkish ways my friend. No more fighting for our lives or beating up bullies!  
Cap:...If there any hot girls in our class...I'm totally gonna try and hook up with one.  
Coat:Remember, think with your brain, not your dick.  
Cap:Yeah yeah yeah.  
I sigh as I walk passed them and head to my first class, Class-77. I take a deep breath and walk in to see a few other students in the class. I look at my watch to see if I'm early just to see that I am. I look up at my classmates to see who they are. There was a small blond girl with pigtails, a redheaded girl, a blond baby faced guy, and a shy looking girl with black hair. Sighing one more time, I go sit it a random desk.  
?:You know it's very rude not to say hello!  
I look up to see the redhead glaring at me. She was of course wearing the girl's school uniform consisting of a white under shirt, Brown blazer, a brown skirt and a red ribbon.  
Me:Oh, uh..Sorry. I just have alot on my mind...  
Redhead:Forget about it...why don't we just introduce ourselves. I'm Mahiru Koizuma, the Ultimate Photographer.  
Me:Hajime Hinata, Ultimate Reserve Course.  
Mahiru:Oh yeah...It's that year that one Reserve course student is promoted to an Ultimate.  
Pigtails:So that means he's a talentless loser.  
Mahiru:Hiyoko! That's mean! Apologize now!  
Hiyoko:Hmf...But it's true...  
Me:Eh...I don't mind being called a talentless loser.  
I look over at Hiyoko, who happened to be my desk neighbor, just to notice she's not wearing her blazer  
Hiyoko:What are you looking at, Spike head!? Are wanting to know who I am or are you staring at my chest? Pervert!  
Me:N-no, you're wrong! I just wanted to know your name.  
Hiyoko:Saionji...Hiyoko Saionji. I'm the Ultimate Traditional Dancer. You probably wouldn't be able to tell that...stupid school doesn't let me wear Kimono. Instead I haft to wear this ugly uniform.  
Me:Is that why you don't wear the ugly blazer?  
Hiyoko:Yeah...wait you think it's ugly too?  
Me:Yeah, I mean, they could of gone with a better shade of brown or even A different color like green, or red , or-  
Hiyoko:Black?  
Me:Yeah! Black is a very stylish color.  
Hiyoko:Ooooooh! I've always wanted a black kimono but my grandma won't let me!  
Baby-face:Will you two shut the fuck up! Geez you're both annoying!  
Hiyoko:Hmf! I wouldn't expect a baby faced bitch like you to understand fashion!  
Baby-face:You better watch your ass you little bitch! I'm Fuyuhiko Kuzuryu, the Ultimate Yakuza and I could easily sell your ass to the black market.  
Me:Hey! Why don't you mess with someone your own size!  
He stands up and tries to look intimidating.  
Fuyuhiko:You wanna go!?  
I Stand up and look down at him.  
Me:I said someone your own size, not someone who is taller that you.  
Fuyuhiko:Are you calling me short!?  
Me:I'm not calling you tall.  
Hiyoko:Someone call the fire house cause that bitch just got burned!  
Mahiru:Hey! No fighting you two! You're scaring Mute!  
Fuyuhiko:Who the fuck is Mute!?  
Mahiru:That girl over there. She hasn't said a word since she got here.  
I walk over to the girl.  
Me:Can you tell me your name?  
Shy:...M-Mikan.  
Me:Your family name?  
Mikan:...Ts-Tsumiki.  
Me:...Is there anything you want to tell me?  
Mikan:...I think your really hot and want to make love with you.  
Me:...No, we just met and you just made me lose all interest by saying that.  
?:Oh...are you my classmates?  
We turn to see a girl with long blond hair. We all introduce ourselves,  
Blonde:I am Sonia Nevermind, the Ultimate princess.  
Me:Ultimate Princess? We live in Japan, so being a princess is pretty useless.  
Sonia:Oh well...I came from a different country where there is a Monarchy.  
Fuyuhiko:Yet you can speak perfect Japanese.  
Sonia:Oh that is because I know 500 different languages. I am very smart  
Hiyoko:really? What's 2+2!?  
Mahiru:Hiyoko! That ru-  
Sonia:Uh...22.  
Fuyuhiko:Please tell me you're faking it!  
Sonia:Faking what?  
Hiyoko:Oh my god! She's a dumbass!  
Suddenly a woman with orange hair and wearing a blue maid dress walked in.  
Maid:Hello class I am your teacher, Chisa Yukizome and...Is this really the whole class?  
Mahiru:...Maybe they're late?  
Chisa Picks up a piece of paper off the desk.  
Chisa:Hmmmm Perhaps we should go find them.  
Me:Ummm...sure why not.  
The fist place we go to is the science lab. On the door is a note that says "Do not disturb"  
Chisa:Do not disturb! Who does this kid think he is?  
She knocks on the door and a yell can be heard followed by an explosion! When the smoke cleared, A young man stepped out. He was wearing a blue track suit, White goggles with green lenses and a medical mask.  
Chisa:Ah, You must be Sora Rikudo. I'm your teach-  
Sora:Don't you know how read!? Do not disturb means do not disturb! You better be lucky I wasn't working on a stronger formula, Or else this whole school would of been gone!  
Chisa:Formula? Oh right, your the Ultimate Chemist.  
Sora:That is correct Ma'am. Now excuse me but I haft to get back to work!  
Chisa:Oh not so fast! It's time for class!  
Sora:It is...Egads! I must of lost track of time! just let me get into some clean cloths and I'll be right out!  
He slamed the door shut and after a few minutes he came out. Like Hiyoko, he chose not to wear the blazer, instead choosing to wear a lab coat over his undershirt and he had his goggles around his neck. Two things I quickly noticed were his shoulder length brown hair and his misty grey eyes.  
Sora:Gareetings my fellow classmates! I hope we can be friends!  
Sora then looked at Hiyoko with a confused look and started to walk around her with his hand on his chin. after playing with her hair he snapped.  
Sora:Ah, I figured it out! You're Hiyoko Saionji!  
Hiyoko:You know who I am?  
Sora:Well of course I do. My little brother loves your dancing, He begs me to come with him every time you have a show.  
Hiyoko:So...How do you feel about my dancing?  
Sora:Well...I enjoy analyzing you moves. They are like a chemical reaction!  
Hiyoko proudly put he hands on her hips and smiled.  
Hiyoko:Well...It's good to know one of my classmates enjoys my dancing. Most people find it boring.  
Me:If your dancing is a good as Sora says then I wouldn't mind watching you dance.  
Mahiru:Same! What about you Mikan?  
After hearing her name Sora looked at Mikan and glared  
Sora:I knew I smelt the stench of Rotten Oranges. How have you been Pig barf?  
Hiyoko:Hehehehehehe! Pig barf!  
Mahiru:Hey! That's Very rude you two! Apologize!  
Mikan:O-oh! It's o-okay. P-pig barf was my n-nickname in elementary school. I don't know why everyone called me that.  
Sora:It's because every time the bullies targeted you, You would squeal like a pig and then barf.  
Me:Ewww.  
Hiyoko:I agree with that statement.  
Chisa:We still need to find the other students.  
She looks at the paper.  
Chisa:Hmmmm...It says here the next student on our list enjoys going to the bathroom.  
Hiyoko:Alright, lets go her.  
Chisa:The student is a male.  
Hiyoko:Nevermind, I don't want to see any weeners!  
(Time skip)  
Hiyoko:I said I don't want to see any weeners!  
Chisa:Oh come on! Don't you want meet your classmates?  
Hiyoko:Ok fine...But can you let go of my wrist please?  
Chisa:Well since you said Please...  
She let go of Hiyoko wrist...and Hiyoko made a dash to the other direction.  
Hiyoko:Later Dumbass!  
As she passes by me, I grab her wrist...and we both fell.  
Mahiru:Wawawawawawa!  
Fuyuhiko:Wha...  
Sora:Huh...Neat.  
Chisa:Th-that is not allowed is a school environment!  
I open my eyes to see what everyone is yelling about just to see Hiyoko under me, Blushing.  
Me:H-Hiyoko! I'm sorry!  
Hiyoko:G-get off me you pervert!  
I quickly get off her and help her up. She then quickly turned away from me.  
Chisa:Well lets go meet the student.  
Hiyoko:I-I'm still not going in the men's bathroom!  
Me:I'll stay here with her just in case she tries another escape attempt.  
Sora:Alright, just don't do anything risky with her! You're still in high school.  
He winks at me and walks into the bathroom.  
Me:What is wrong with him?  
Mikan:D-don't worry about him. H-he's always been like that.  
When everyone left I leaned against the wall.  
Hiyoko:You know...you're going to haft to do something for me since you fell on me?  
Me:Hmmmm...how about I get you a bag of gummy bears at lunch?  
She imidetly turned to me and her eyes lite up.  
Hiyoko:Yes! That will work! I love gummy bears!...But how did you know I love them?  
Me:Lucky guess. Well that and you look like a girl I met when I was little. She actually told me her favorite snack was Gummy bears.  
Hiyoko:Do you...Do you like gummy bears?  
Me:I do enjoy gummy bears, but I enjoy Mochi more.  
Hiyoko:Stop talking about food! You making me hungry!  
We shared a laugh until we heard an explosion. we turn to see everyone run out of the bathroom, gasping for air.  
Sora:By Newton's Law! Nekomaru, your ass can be considered a Bio-weapon!  
Mahiru:Can Someone help me carry Mikan? she fainted!  
Fuyuhiko:Help yourself!  
Suddenly a large muscular man walked out of the bathroom. Judging by the fact that he was in there...he must be Nekomaru.  
Nekomaru:Ah! That was a good shit!  
Hiyoko:...I'm not hungry anymore...  
Nekomaru:I'm Nekomaru Nidai, The Ultimate Team Manager. LET'S DO THIS SHIT!  
The next place we went to was the cafeteria. In the kitchen I see a short chubby guy.  
Chisa:Is says here is name is Teruteru Hanamura, He is the Ultimate cook  
Teruteru:I prefer Ultimate Chef and...Well hello ladies! Would you like a meat dish. My sausage is to die for.  
Hiyoko:I'm into taller guys.  
Mahiru:I'm have my eye on a girl right now.  
Sonia:Hello  
Mikan:H-hi.  
Teruteru:...Why did the guy with the big breast say hi?  
Sora:Uh...that's a girl.  
Teruteru:Really!?...Eh Doesn't matter. Male, female, I'm flexible.  
Chisa:Young man...Don't you know how to treat a lady?  
Teruteru:...Hey...A snake bit my **** Will you suck the venom out?  
Chisa hog ties Teruteru and hangs him up.  
Teruteru:...Is it bad that I'm enjoying this waaaaay to much  
Chisa:Yes...now I'm going to need you help to get the next student. Akane Owari, the Ultimate Athlete.  
(time skip)  
Sora's pov  
Mahiru:So let me this straight...the plan is that Teruteru will use his cooked meat to attract this Akane girl, and Nekomaru, Hajime, and Hiyoko will tie her up?  
Me:Yup  
Mahiru:Man, our teacher comes up with the dumbest plans!  
Me:That's pretty rude, Sunshine.  
Mahiru:Sunshine? Why did you call me that?  
Me:Well...You have been in a bad mood since I met you...  
Mahiru:No I haven't!  
Me:I can see it in your eyes. So what's wrong sunshine?  
Mahiru:My...Eyes?  
Me:The human eyes can show so much emotion. Even without you knowing it, your eyes are your greatest strength and weakness.  
Mahiru:Geez you sound like the Ultimate Philosopher. If you didn't have the goggles and lab coat I would of sworn that was your talent. Why do you wear those anyways?  
Me:The lab coat was actually a gift from my dad. When he found out I was accepted into Hope's peak he went out and bought me this. As for the goggles, I wear them not only to keep chemicals out of my eyes, but they help me with my research on Amorous Pheromones.  
Mahiru:I have no idea what that means.  
Me:Amorous Pheromones are chemicals that the brain releases when someone is looking at someone or something they love. Me and my friend made these goggles so I can see them.  
I put my goggles over my eyes and look over at Hiyoko and Hajime. They are talking to each other and I noticed pink smoke coming out of them.  
Me:Hmmmmmmm...This is interesting.  
Mahiru:What is Inter-  
Nekomaru:Now!  
Akane:What the fuck! Let me go!  
We turn to see Nekomaru, Hiyoko, and Hajime Pinning A tan skinned girl with big breast to a cross. I walk over to them and pull my goggles down to my neck.  
Me:Gareeting Akane! My name is Sora Rikudo, the Ultimate Chemist!  
Akane:Can I call you Chem?  
Me:Call me that again, and I'll poison your food..Kiding! But seriously, don't call me Chem. It just sounds stupid  
Akane:But you said your name is Sora Rikudo the Ultimate Chemist.  
Me:Did...Did your parents drop you when you were a baby?  
Chisa:We still need to find the other students! So forget about Akane's low IQ!  
Me:Ok...who's next?  
Chisa:Kazuichi Souda, The Ultimate Mechanic.  
Me:Oh I know where he is.  
(time skip)  
Hajime's POV  
We all followed Sora to a giant machine.  
Sora:Hey Kaz! Get down here! It's time for class!  
Suddenly a pink haired teen jumped down from the machine. He adjusted his baseball cap before looking at Sora.  
Kazuichi:Is it really that time? Man I got caught up on building Monstro here that I lost track of time.  
He then looked at Sonia and ran up to her.  
Kazuichi:Hey there sexy. My name is Kazuichi! What's yours?!  
Sonia:I'm Sonia Nevermind...You kinda smell bad.  
Kazuichi:You're probably smelling the oil.  
Sora:Kaz! Didn't I tell you not to think with your dick!?  
Kazuichi:Yeah yeah yeah...Hmmm?  
He started to stare at Hiyoko.  
Kazuichi:Is that her?  
Sora:Yeah, go talk to her man.  
Kazuichi walked up to Hiyoko nervously  
Kazuichi:H-hey.  
Hiyoko:Don't tell me you're going to hit on me too. Cause you look like a monkey and smell like grease.  
Kazuichi:What? No, that's not it! I'm Just nervous to finally meet my cousin.  
Hiyoko:Wait...I don't have a cousin...Do I?  
Kazuichi pulled out a picture and showed it to her.  
Hiyoko:Hey...that's my dad...but who is that lady?  
Kazuichi:This is a picture of my mom and Uncle.  
Hiyoko:Ah great! I'm related to a grease monkey!  
Sonia:Hiyoko, Hajime, Kazuechi! Miss Chisa said the next student is the Ultimate breeder, Gundham Tanaka. So come on!  
Kazuichi:Yes lady Sonia!  
The three of us ran to catch up with everyone while talking on the way.  
Me:So, Kazuichi...How do you and Sora know each other?  
Kazuichi:Well...me and Sora have known each other since Elementary school, though we didn't become friends until middle school. He's my basically my best friend...well, he's my only friend.  
Hiyoko:You only gave one friend? Ha! Loser!  
Me:How many friends do you have?  
Hiyoko:...None...All the kids in school hated me because of my family.  
Me:Well, I'll be your friend.  
Hiyoko:Really!?  
I simply nod.  
Hiyoko:Yay! My first friend!...D-do you think Mahiru would like to be my friend?  
Sora:I'm pretty sure she will.  
Me:When did you get here!?  
Sora:I heard you guys talking about friendship and I had to join in.  
Hiyoko:Whatever you nosey little-  
Chisa:Alright class were here!  
The four of us look up to see the animal care stables and a tall evil look guy standing on top.  
Gundham:Foolish mortals, You dare come across my evil lair!? I am the bringer of death, the most evil being in the world! The master of ice, the seventh Lord of Hades. The forbidden one, GUNDHAM TANAKA! and these are my Four Dark Devas of Destruction.  
Four hamster popped out of his Scarf.  
Gundham:Along side my Twelve Zodiac Generals!  
Twelve More appeared hanging on his sleeve! He then walked down the stares and made and even longer Monolog. While that was happening I took Hiyoko to Mahiru. She tugged on the back of Mahiru's blazer.  
Hiyoko:Ummm...I was wonder if you would L-like to be friends?  
Mahiru:Why of course.  
Hiyoko:Yay! More friends!  
She wrapped he tiny arms around Mahiru cause her to blush.  
Gundham:How dare you mortals ignore my evilness!  
Sonia:Oh sorry...Your gerbils of cute.  
Hiyoko:You dumbass! Those are hamsters!...But they are really cute.  
Gundham:Tiny mortal! How dare you call the second most evil beings in the world cute.  
Suddenly one of Gundham's hamsters jumped off his shoulder and landed on Hiyoko's head.  
Hiyoko:How can this little cutie be evil?  
Gundham:Imposible! That Dark one does not like anyone but me!  
Sonia:Oh I'm sure your just exa-Oww! The dark one bit me! I shall cast him into the depths of hades!  
Chisa:You can do the casting later! The Next student is Ibuki Miodo, the Ultimate Light musician.  
While we walked to the next area I noticed Kazuichi glaring at Gundham, who was talking to Sonia. when we got to our destination... there was a girl playing a guitar...WITH A FLAMTHROWER ATTACTED TO IT! AND SHE WAS SINGING!  
Ibuki:RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! MY HEART IS FIRE! MY ONE DISIRE IS TO ROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOCK. RA RA RA RA ROOOOOOOOOCK!  
When the stage was fully burned, we all just stood there staring at her.  
Ibuki:So what do you think of my new song?  
Mahiru:It was-  
Hiyoko:Woohoo! Yeah! That was great!  
Sora:Hmmm It needs some work...Mostly more instruments! I could help with the rhythm but that's it  
Ibuki:Wheeee! Rock on!  
Me:Hey where's Fuyuhiko?  
Fuyuhiko:Right here. I went to get one of our classmates. This is Peko Pekoyama, the Ultimate Swordsman.  
Peko Just bowed without saying a word.  
Chisa:Ok then...that means we have two more students left to find.  
She looks at the paper once again.  
Chisa:Next up is Nagito Komaeda, The Ultimate Lucky student. Hmmm. Teruteru can you make bagels?  
Teruteru:Well of course I can...Why do you ask?  
(time skip)  
I place the plate of bagels on the nearby table and wait.  
Me:You sure this is going to work?  
Chisa:Positive.  
After a few seconds, a white haired figure popped out of nowhere and tackled the plate.  
Nagito:BAGELS! MMMMM! These are sho deweshious, Yum! Who made these?  
Tereteru:That would be me.  
Nagito:They taste like hope!  
Mikan:C-can I have a bagel?  
Nagito:Touch my bagels and I will choke you with one!  
Chisa:Alright now all we need to find is the Ultimate Gamer, Chiaki Nanami.  
Nekomaru:Is this her?  
We all turned to see a girl slump over on Nekomaru's shoulder, playing on a handheld device  
Chiaki:Sup...You called for me?  
Chisa:Okay since everyone is here let's get this class star-  
Suddenly the lunch bell rang.  
Kazuichi:Sorry teach, it's lunch time.  
Hiyoko:Come on Hajime, Lets go get those Gummy bears you promised me!  
Me:Okay, okay! I'm coming!  
As we walk away, I heard Chisa start muttering.  
Chisa:Why couldn't I find them faster?  
(Chapter end)  
Author's notes:This was a long chapter to write. I actually added some scraped Ideas from New Island life. This Includes Sora's Placeholder name Chem being reference, Sora's threat torwords Akane was a reference to his origanal personality (he was far more violent and rude before changing him to a more Friendly person) and Nagito Threatening Mikan was a reference to my original notes, Where Mikan Was going to live until chapter 3 but die due to Nagito killing her because she killed Teruteru. Sky out!


	3. Future 2

Hey there! EpicSkyScience here and...Shit I was going make a joke but I can't think of anything funny...Fuck it Discaimer time! I don't Danganronpa or it's character, all I own is my Ocs. Showtime!  
(Future arc 2)  
Makoto's POV.  
We all just stared at the dead body of Chisa until we all heard that fucking laugh. We all turn to a large monator to see that FUCKING bear!  
Monokuma:Nyek, Nyek, Nyek! Sup Bitches! Are you ready for the final killing game!  
Sora:Alright! Who made another Junko AI!? I just helped destroy the last one and it was a bitch to do!  
Monokuma:I know someone is wondering if I am an AI but nope! I'm just a recording here to explain the rules!  
Kyosuke:Grrr...  
Monokuma:Anyways, Here are the rules! Every two hours those bangles will release a sleeping drug into your bodies. When that happens, one of you will awake as the traitor and kill someone. Oh and don't think about removing those bangles. If you try, a special poison will be injected into your blood. Also, each of you have a forbidden action and If you do that forbidden action...the bangle will release the poison! Peace Bitches!.  
When the monator shuts off, I look down at my bangle to see what my forbidden action was..."Running in the halls"...Did Taka come back to life? I look up to see everyone looking at their bangles.  
Celestia:...So now what?  
Kyosuke:Easy...we kill the traitor! Sonosuke, Katana me!  
Sonosuke:Hold up I need to make one!  
Juzo:Hold up...I'll handle this.  
He cracked his knuckles and Celestia hides behind me.  
Kyoko:Hold up! We don't know if Makoto is the traitor!  
Juzo:Shut it!  
Daisaku:There is no need for violence!  
Juzo:Don't Care!  
Juzo then kneed me in the gut. As I dropped to the floor I heard Daisaku make some weird noised. I get up and see Daisaku with a red eye and slowly showed that his bangel says "NG code preformed! Witnessing Violence" before dropping to the floor.  
Seiko:No! No! No! No!  
Seiko runs over to Daisaku's body and takes out a bottle but stops before she could do anything with it.  
Seiko:He...he's dead...  
I walk over and put a hand on her shoulder. For as long as I've known them, Seiko has always looked up to Daisaku, So this was a hard thing for her to deal it.  
Juzo:Man Fuck that guy!  
Kazuo:Juzo...that was uncalled for.  
Ruruko:You know what would make you feel better...Sweets.  
Seiko:...but I can't eat swee-  
Ruruko:Sweets for you all!  
She tried to feed Sonosuke, but he just looks away.  
Kyosuke:As soon as that katana get finished...I will kill you Makoto!  
Me:But I didn-  
Kyosuke:Kill you!  
Kazuo:How about we take a vote everyone who think is guil-  
Sonosuke:Katana's done!  
Kyosuke:Good...Now I can kill the traitor!  
He grabbed the Katana but before he could do anything with it, A long staff knocked it out of his hand. As the staff retracts, I look over to see Sora twirling the staff and Gozu in a fighting stance.  
Gozu:Run young Naegi! We will hold them back.  
Sora:I'll beat you faster that the atomic bomb destroyed Hiro-Never mind that reverence is in poor taste.  
I ran out the door with Celestia, Miya and Ryota fallowing behind. But then I remembered my Forbidden Action and start walking in the halls.  
Celestia:Why are you Walking!?  
I Show her my Bangle. After sighing she puts me on her back and starts running. I then hear an explosion and turn around to see Gozu running at us with Kyosuke following behind him.  
Me:Where's Sora!?  
Gozu:Young Rikudo stayed behind to fight Juzo.  
We continue until we got do a door and opened it.  
Usami:Close the door!  
We do as the AI says and stop to catch our breath soon after. We looked back to see Kyosuke is nowhere to be seen.  
Usami:My theory is right! Kyosuke's forbidden action is Opening doors!  
Me:Why did you even come to that conclusion!?  
Usami:Well...Juzo is in love with Kyosuke.  
Sora's POV.  
I slump down by a wall and unbutton my shirt to see the extent of my injuries. During my fight with Juzo he managed to stab me with a spear. After bandaging up my wound and putting on a spare clean shirt I brought I make my way to search for Kyoko.  
Minikui:Hey wait up!  
I turn around to see the four wannabes running towards me.  
Me:What do you want!?  
Makkusu:We want to help you!  
Me:I don't need help from the Ugly troll and his girlfriends.  
Makkusu:Ummm I'm Non-binary, not a girl, so get it right.  
Me:Whatever! the answer is still no.  
Mei:Oh come on what's your problem with us.  
Me:You four were freaking assholes.  
Koneko:No we're not!  
Me:Yes you are. Minikui, You hate it when people don't pay attention to you, so you yell and make a fun of everyone else. Hell you "talent" is basically you tricking people into telling you important Details and saying you're Psychic.  
Minikui:Hey! I am Psychic!  
Me:really? Then tell me who I'm in love with.  
Minikui:Easy! Junko!  
Me:No.  
Minikui:Damn! Was I close?  
Me:Not even close. Mei you're a dirty pig. You stalked you're girlfriend for a week before you asked her out. And even while you two were dating, you wanted to cheat on her with you best friend's little sister. You know that full on makes you look like a creep?  
Mei:Wait...you mean is doesn't make me look like a cool pimp? Cause I can tell you, I like the booties. All of them! Every woman wants me.  
Me:No they don't. Makkusu, You try and control everyone lives. Insisting that everyone get you what ever you want and basically being a dick to me and Kaz.  
Makkusu:You guys were way to close to each other all the damn time! You both need to respect each others bubbles.  
Me:Most of the time you seen us, we were working of a new project and our work benches were right next to each other.  
Makkusu:Sh-shut up you white cis male!  
Me:Geez, I'm guess Taichi leaving you really took a toll on you mental heath eh, Mag-  
Makkusu:Don't say that name! I've told you a million times I'm Makkusu! I'm a non-binary person now! I identify as neither male nor Female!  
Me:You're still female, as you haven't gone through the operation yet.  
Makkasu:Well I still Identifty as a non-binary Sheloxifler! My pronouns our Fle and Flim!  
Me:Yeah and I'm Tucansexual anyways back an Topic. Koneko, You did alot to me. You kicked my ankles, stole my lunch, Constantly insulting my work, and constantly dissing my hair.  
Koneko:Hey I was just playing around.  
Me:You one day kicked my ankle when you knew I just had surgery the day before to remove some shrapnel. That crap freakin' hurt!  
I then started to walk off.  
Makkasu:Hey wait a minute!  
Me:FUCK OFF MAGANE!  
I then ran off hearing three yells behind me. I ignored them and kept running until I got to the hole where Gozu crashed into. I stopped to take a rest and drink some water I stashed in my lab coat. Until.  
Koneko:YOU BASTARD! MAKKASU IS DEAD BEACAUSE OF YOU!  
I look over to see Koneko running at me. I step out of the way before she could strike me. She tries to strike me again but I pin her to the wall with my extendo-staff.  
Me:What are you talking about? please explain what happened.  
Koneko:You...you activated Makkasu's Forbidden Action...Saying her real name! So I'm here to avenge Flim!  
Me:...You remember I'm the Ultimate Chemist, right? That mean I have many ways of killing including acid. So how about we play a little game?  
I pull out two small bottles with tea in them.  
Me:One of these bottles is filled with tea, the other is filled with a deadly poison that will kill you in three minutes. choose one and if you live I'll let you get one hit on me. Deal?  
Koneko:...Deal.  
She grabs a bottle and drinks it. Just before she opened her mouth we heard an announcement.  
Monokuma:Sup bitches you have one minute until you go nighty nighty!  
Koneko:So I guess if I'm still alive when we wake up I get that hit?  
Me:Yeah...But you're going to haft to catch me first!  
I dash off and hear her yelling at me calling me a coward. In all honesty I just wanted to distracted her so I could get away, I just continued to run...until I fell face first on the ground and past out.  
Makoto's Pov.  
After I woke up I looked over around to make sure everyone is ok when I seen a bloody knife...and Celestia with blood on her!  
Me:HOLLY SHIT! CHIHIRO IS GOING TO KILL ME!  
Celestia:What is that about mon Bonbon killing you?  
Me:Celstia! You're alive!  
Celestia:Of course I am...What smells like Tomato sauce?  
Tomato sause? I pick up the knife and realized it's fake. Celestia then screamed and I looked up to see Gozu hanging on the wall. He then sudden jumped down and got into a fighting stance.  
Gozu:What's wrong!? I heard a scream!  
Me:Why were hanging on the wall!?  
Gozu:That is my favorite way sleep.  
Ryota:I'm actually wondering who died.  
Usami:I can hack into the camera system to see who was killed.  
Me:Miya...aren't you the Ultimate Therapist not the Ultimate Hacker?  
Usami:Sora must have programed a camera hacking function to my AI. Please wait while I bring up the footage  
After a few seconds, a video showing a corpse popped up on screen...It was Koneko Dorobo, the Ultimate Bully. From what I could make out, she was surrounded by glass.  
Me:Any one else dead?  
Usami:Hold up...yeah that non binary American lady is dead too. She had activated her Forbidden Action somehow.  
Ryota:...That was a lady? I just thought someone brought their pet whale to the meeting.  
Celestia:...We better get moving before Kyosuke finds a way to get past the door.  
Gozu:Like someone opening the door for him.  
Celestia:Oui! Makoto hop on.  
Usami:Hold up! I can't turn left! That's my forbidden Action!  
(Dead 4 Alive 16)  
Author's notes:So we finaly get more death. Yeah Daisaku, like Chisa, is already dead as are two of my Ocs. Fun facts, all the reason why Sora hates the cheaters are accualy things that the people they're based on did. Another fun fact is that the Sheloxifler thing is actually part of a joke one of my friends came up with a year ago to make fun of the people who believe that there are thousands of genders. Sky out.


	4. Despair 2

Quick intro time one again! EpicSkyScience Does not own Danganronpa or it's characters, but I do own my Ocs. Showtime!  
(Despair arc 2)  
Hajime's Pov.  
Chisa:Alright good morning class! There is a lot to do today but first we need to pick our class representatives. Any volunteers?  
Sonia:...How about Sora? He seem like he's fit for it.  
Sora:I'm not really the leader type of guy.  
Mahiru:How about we take a vote? everyone grab a piece of paper and write a name on it, then put it in this hat .  
She snatches Kazuichi's hat off his head.  
Kazuichi:Hey!  
Mahiru:Oh stop whining! You're not even suppose to wear hats indoors anyways.  
After every put there paper in the hat, Mahiru gave it to Chisa  
Chisa:There is one vote for Mahiru, one for Gundham, four for Chiaki, five for Hiyoko and five for Hajime...we have a tie!  
Chiaki:...So it's a tie? will there be a tie breaker? Like in one of my favorite games Super smash bros!  
Chisa:Well..what I think is...both Hiyoko and Hajime will be our class representatives.  
Hiyoko:What?  
Me:Huh?  
Chisa:Ok now todays assignment is to work on your talents.  
Hiyoko:Arhg! I can't think straight on an empty stomach!  
Sora:...you didn't eat breakfast, Hiyoko?  
Hiyoko:No, I woke up late.  
Sora:...Yukizome-Sensei! May I take Hiyoko to the cafeteria?  
Chisa:Just don't take along time, ok?  
Sora:Ok! Come on Hiyoko!  
Me:Wait-  
Before I could say anything else, Sora grabbed Hiyoko and ran out the class room.  
Kazuichi:Are you jealous that Sora took your Girlfriend?  
Me:No and...what did you just say?  
Kazuichi:HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!  
Sora's POV.  
I gently place Hiyoko down in front of the vending machines and pull out my wallet.  
Me:Alright, pick out something to eat and drink and I'll buy it for you.  
Hiyoko:Gummy bears! I want gummy bears!  
Me:Those are very unhealthy. Why do you want to eat those for breakfast?  
Hiyoko:Cause they're tasty.  
I sigh. I've never been a big fan of gummy candies. They always bothered my teeth.  
Me:Isn't it too early for sweets?  
Hiyoko:But I like sweets!  
Me:How about this...I hear that one of the students here is the Ultimate Confectioner. If you pick out some healthier that Gummy bears I'll ask her to make you some sweet.  
Hiyoko:...C-can you...get me some onigiri and a juice box?  
I nod and put in the right amount on yen into the machines (I so glade Hope's peak has an Onigiri vending machine). I proceeded to hand her the items and pat her on the head.  
Me:Alright, let's get back to class. I think Yukizome-sensei will let you eat during class.  
As we walked back to class I glance over to Hiyoko pouting at me.  
Me:You're still mad about the gummies?  
Hiyoko:Yes! What's wrong with gummies in the morning?  
Me:They are really unhealthy.  
Hiyoko:Geez...You're a meanie!  
Me:...Guilt tripping me is not going to work on me. And neither is name calling. I heard it all from my little brother.  
Hiyoko:...You have a little brother?  
Me:Yeah...well he's my half brother...but he's still my brother. I care about him and makes sure he doesn't eat alot of junk food.  
Hiyoko:Is that why you don't want me to have gummies right know? Because you think of me like a little sister?  
Me:Yeah, kind of.  
Hiyoko:...Why are you so nice to me?  
Me:Because...You kinda look like someone I saved when I was little.  
Hiyoko:Someone...you saved?  
Me:Yeah! When I was younger I spotted this little girl get hit by pig barf, and I don't know why, but I lost it and attacked her. When I was about to make sure the little girl was ok...she was gone.  
Hiyoko:You idiot. You didn't think she was scared of seeing some running at her.  
Me:Huh what are you-  
Hiyoko:Nevermind! We're here.  
As I opened the class room door I seen...every gathered around a large Tv!  
Hajime's POV.  
Sora:Hey...What's with the tv?  
I turn to see Sora and Hiyoko standing there. Hiyoko had a box of onigiri in one hand and a juice box in the other.  
Me:Oh...Chiaki had the idea that we should do a tag team gaming tournament today so Kazuichi built this tv.  
Chiaki:yes, now both of you two get into your teams! Sora, you're with Mahiru and Hiyoko you're with Hajime.  
Hiyoko:Why am I in a team with him!?  
Chiaki:Well...Your names both start with the letter H...that and Hajime said he would rather pair up with you than Mahiru.  
Me:I ne-  
Chiaki covered my mouth before I could finish  
Chiaki:Oh don't be shy Hajime.  
Hiyoko:Whatever.  
The first part of the tournament was Mario kart 64. The first person to cross the finish line  
Round 1 Team H (Hajime and Hiyoko) Vs Team THOTS (Akane and Mikan)  
Me:Hiyoko! why are you driving backwards!?  
Hiyoko:I never played this before! I don't what to do!  
Akane:Ha! You partner sucks, Hajime!  
Me:At least Hiyoko is doing something! Mikan hasn't pressed a single button!  
Mikan:I don't know what to press.  
Akane:Doesn't matter...I'm about to wi-  
Just as she was saying that, her character (Yoshi) crashed and I crossed the finish line with Luigi.  
Me:Yes! We won Hiyoko!  
Hiyoko:Ha take that Pig barf and Monkey girl!  
Akane:Arg!  
Round 2 Team power gamer (Chiaki and Nekomaru) vs team Dark (Sonia and Gundham)  
Chiaki:Hold up Nekomaru1 I'm coming to help you!  
Nekomaru:Don't worry I have something up my sleeve...GO RED SHELLS! HOW DO LIKE THAT SHIT!  
Gundham:Those homing bloody shields will not stop my dark beast! GO GOLD STAR OF MIGHT!  
Nekomaru:Ah shit!  
Sonia:Yeah Gundham! We're gonna win!  
Chiaki:You're still forgetting about me!?  
Gundham:Foolish mortal!  
Sonia:Don't worry, I'll stop her! Go blue shell!  
Gundham:No Wait  
But he was to late and the blue shell crashed in Gundham's character. Chiaki then crossed the finish line  
Chiaki:Blue shell hit whoever is in the lead.  
Nekomaru:This calls for a victory shit!  
Round 3 Team punk (Kazuichi and Ibuki) vs Team Hope bagels (Nagito and Teruteru)  
Through out the race, Nagito kept on crashing into walls, slipping on banana peels, and getting hit with shells.  
Nagito:I guess my good luck is running out.  
Teruteru:Don't give up now! we can still win this!  
Kazuichi:Yeah! We're gonna win!  
Ibuki:Woohoo!  
Suddenly a blue shell smashed into Kazuichi while Ibuki smash into a wall. Teruteru then passed the finish line.  
Nagito:Never mind! There it is.  
Round 4 Team Vicious (Fuyuhiko and Peko) vs team flash pop (Mahiru and Sora)  
The race was crazy! Both Peko and Sora were neck to neck! Both perfected every turn and dodged every shell.  
Mahiru:How are you even doing that!?  
Sora:I can easily calculate the speed needed to turn ever corner.  
Peko:Like cutting a sword with another sword...this is too easy  
Fuyuhiko:Peko...That made no sense...  
As they made the last turn, Sora crashed into a wall!  
Sora:Crap! I miscalculated the turn  
Fuyuhiko:So that means we wi-  
Just then a blue shell smashed into Peko and Mahiru Passed the finish line!  
The next part was Mario party 4. Me and Hiyoko ended up beating Nagito and Teruteru...somehow, and Chiaki and Nekomaru beat Sora and Mahiru. Before we started the final match the entire class shook!  
Mikan:Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah! Was that an earthquake!?  
Akane:That was me...I'm hungry.  
Teruteru:Ah! This will be a good time to show off my talent! Hiyoko would you please help me.  
Hiyoko:Fine...But don't you dare try anything to me or I'll get Hajime and Big bro Sora!  
As they walked off I turned to see Sora grinning at me.  
Me:...What?  
Sora:Is there something going on between you and Hiyoko?  
Me:What...N-no! We're just friends!  
Sora:Suuuuuuure you are.  
Me:We are! and what's with her calling you Big bro?  
Sora:I have no idea.  
After sometime Teruteru and Hiyoko came back with a large pot  
Teruteru:Alright everyone lunch is served!  
Hiyoko:And I helped!  
Fuyuhiko:Ah great...she might of poisoned the food.  
Hiyoko:I would not risk killing the people I like so I could kill the assholes.  
Me:...I trust her.  
Fuyuhiko:...If you trust her...then fine, give me a owl.  
The soup were all handed out and Akane wolfed her's down  
Sora:Hmmm this is tasty  
Peko:I agree with that statement  
Sonia:It's like an orgasm is my mouth!  
Fuyuhiko:How do you know what an orgasm is!?  
Sonia:It's a type of chocolate, right?  
Me:Not even close...Hey Hiyoko, why didn't you get a bowl?  
Hiyoko:I actually still haven't eaten my onigiri so I'll eat later.  
Akane:I'll take seconds!  
Teruteru:well it seem everyone likes my cooking.  
Akane:Thirds please!  
Teruteru:DO YOU EVEN CHEW!?  
Chiaki:Gah!  
Nekomaru:Are you alright?  
Chiaki:No..Pl-please don't touch me you with your strong...sexy hands.  
Nekomaru:Why..did it take me this long to realized how cute you are?  
Chiaki:Nekomaru...Swoon.  
Nekomaru:Swoon.  
Chiaki:Swoon.  
Ibuki:What does swoon mean?...and why does my body feel weird?  
Me:Gah...er..what is wrong with...my body  
Sora:E-E-Egads!  
Chisa:oh...Teruteru...What di-did you put in your Soup?  
Teruteru:Gwah!...I-I didn't add any spices...It was H-Hiyoko! GRAH!  
Hiyoko:well let's see I put all the spices you told me to and A bottle of something called Aphrodisiac.  
Teruteru:Aphrodisiac! Tha-that stimulates ones sexual desires!  
Hiyoko:Oh...But it is kind of funny! HAHAHAHAHAHA!  
Chisa"Y-young lady this is not...Nya!  
I slowly grab Hiyoko's shoulder  
Me:Hi-Hiyoko...I...I...grah! You're in so much trouble! Gah!  
She slightly blush Before grabing by hand and lightly blew on it, causing me to fall on my knees. Hiyoko walked away while giggling. I noticed her tiny hips sway as she moves.  
Hiyoko:Hajime, You're a Lolicon!  
Mahiru:Sexy selfies...no I can't...well maybe just a few  
Gundham:No...Control yourself Gundham...Not here..Not in public.  
Sonia:I can't...it...gah  
Kazuichi:Don't worry Miss Sonia! I'll be there for you!  
Kazuichi tried to zip down his track suit but Fuyuhiko stopped him.  
Kazuichi:Hey man!  
Fuyuhiko:Don't do it.  
Kazuichi:Let me go. miss Sonia need me!  
Fuyuhiko:Come on fight the stupid sexy soup!  
Peko:My master needs my help!  
Mikan:Peko! Can I borrow your sword...just the tip?  
Peko:Wh-what?  
Nagito:Hope is awesome...And Teruteru has a nice ass (Note:WHY THE FUCK DID I WRITE THAT!?)  
Sora:Arg! I can not take it anymore!  
He took off his lab coat and rolled up his sleeves.  
Sora:Mahiru! Embrace me like it's my birthday!  
Mahiru:wha...ga...Valentine's day is the day of love...  
Sora:That is my birthday! Swoon!  
Mahiru:Oh...Swoon!  
Akane:...Is it stripping time already?  
Me:KEEP YOUR SHIRT ON!  
Akane:You know you want them.  
Sora:Swoon!  
Mahiru:Swoon!  
Chiaki:Swoon!  
Nekomaru:Swoon!  
Ibuki:Swan!  
Sora:It's Swoon not Swan!  
Hiyoko:HEHEHEHEHEHEHE! This is the most entertaining thing I've seen all week! Now where did I put my onigiri?  
Teruteru:How about...some veggies?  
Hiyoko:Huh?  
Teruteru:I said...HOW ABOUT SOME VEGGIES!  
Hiyoko Fell on her but and crawled to the wall.  
Hiyoko:N-no thanks!  
Teruteru:YOU HAVE RELEASED THE UNCONTROLABLE LUST IN ME! AND YOU WILL BE THE ONE TO SEAL IT!  
Hiyoko:Nonono! How about you lick my sandel!?  
Teruteru:THAT WILL ONLY TURN ME ON MORE!  
Hiyoko:He-he-he-HEEEEEEEEEEEEEEELP!  
I don't know why my did it...But when I heard Hiyoko scream I moved in front of her and-  
Me:FAAAAAALCOOOOOOON PUUUUUUUUUUNCH!  
My fist connected to Teruteru's face and he went flying.  
Teruteru:Uaaaaaaaa...Worth it...  
Me:Don't you dare try to do that to her again!...Hey I don't feel strange anymore.  
Hiyoko:...Th-the soup must of worn off...  
Mahiru:...Sora...why are we cuddling...and why is your shirt unbuttoned?  
Sora:I have no idea...  
I guess every one is back to normal. I look around to see every is either confused or embarrassed..except for Nekomaru and Chiaki who are making out.  
Me:Are you guys still under the effect of the Aphrodisiac?  
Nekomaru:Afro what now?  
Chiaki:Is it really that odd to see a jock and a geek embrace their love?  
Me:Nevermind...I think we should finish up the tournament.  
Hiyoko:C-can we wait on that...I need to uh do something...Mahiru will you come with me?  
Mahiru:Sure!  
Hiyoko's POV.  
I walk down the hallway towards the bathroom. That pervert scaring me nearly made me wet myself. All through out that time...I kept on thinking about Hajime and how nice he is.  
Mahiru:Hey what's up?  
Me:It's about Hajime He-  
Mahiru:Did he do something to you!?  
Me:No. He's too sweet for that...He reminds me of a boy that helped me when I was little. I was getting beat up one day by this girl when I seen this tough looking kid came charging at us. I ran away but couldn't get that far before tripping. It was raining and I left my umbrella behind when I ran. I was cold, wet and covered in mud...so I started to cry. I stopped when I seen someone hold out their hand. I looked up to see a young boy with spikey hair staring at me. He was nice enough to walk me home with his dad and we spent our time talking to each other...he never told me his name...but I do think he is Hajime.  
Mahiru:..And why do you think that?  
Me:because...the girl was Mikan and the tough kid was Sora...So I figured Hajime was the boy who helped me...  
Mahiru:Do...do you love him?  
Me:Wha...N-no! Don't b-be stupid!  
Mahiru:Well...what do you think of me?  
Me:Well I love you li-  
Suddenly Mahiru kissed me! She kissed me! I quickly pushed her off me.  
Me:What are you doing!?  
Mahiru:Y-you said you loved me.  
Me:You didn't let me finish! I love you like a sister!...I'm not..into girls like that.  
Mahiru:...Oh...I'm sorry...I should of let you finished...I don't why I did that! We have only known each other for two week..Yet...  
Me:Big sis Mahiru! I don't care if your Lesbian. You're still my best friend.  
Mahiru:Actually...I'm Bi...you really think of me as a big sister?  
Me:Yeah.  
Mahiru:Oh Hiyoko...I'm sorry if I made you uncomfortable  
Me:It's ok...But I still haft to use the bathroom  
(Chapter end)  
Author's notes:Woo! This was a fun chapter to write. The love soup scene it's my favorite part in DR3 and I enjoyed adapting it for this story. Fun fact Hajime was originly going to yell "Ahogi Punch" but I changed it to "Falcon Punch" as I found it funnier. Sky out...Swoon!


	5. Future 3

Sora:Gareeting! Sky is busy so he asked me to do the intro. So here I am. Anyway, EpicSkyScience Does not own Danganronpa or its characters. He just own his ocs...which includes me BTW. Now as Sky would say, Showtime!  
(Future arc 3)  
Seiko's POV  
I wandered around the hallway clutching my arm. After Gozu smashed through the wall everyone went their own way. As of right now I'm all on my own. While I wandered, I came across Koneko's corpse. After that I heard a strange noise. curious I decided to investigate it and I found Sora laying face down.  
Me:S-Sora! Are you ok!?  
Sora:Huh...Crap! I slept for too long!  
Me:Ah...good you're safe.  
Sora:Seiko?...Where's the others?  
Me:Where everyone went their own way...but...Koneko is...  
Sora:Dead?  
Me:Y-yes...  
He crossed his arms and closed his eye like he was in deep thought.  
Sora:...I see...We should find Kotes, he might need our help.  
Makoto...Please don't be dead...Please not until-I was snapped out of my thoughts by Sora grabbing my arm and dragging me to a door.  
Me:Wha-what?  
Sora:I can smell Ruruka's Sweets from behind this door.  
He pushed the door open to reveal everyone in a large room.  
Kazuo:Ah Sora, Seiko, there you are. Now that everyone that's still alive is here we can-  
Kyosuke:Kill Makoto!  
Kazuo:Nooo! What is up with you and killing today?  
Ruruka:Everyone! Just stop fighting and-  
Me:Don't say eat swee-  
Ruruka:Eat sweets! You get some sweets! And you get some sweets!  
She started throwing cookies at everyone.  
Sora:...God I swear you would get along with Hina.  
Kyosuke:I just want to kill that traitor...but if you get in my way...I'll kill you too!  
Kyosuke suddenly charged at Makoto but Kazuo block him with his bare hands!  
Kyosuke:So it's like that old man!?  
Mei and Juzo both charged at Kazuo but were stopped by Sora and Gozu!  
Gozu:I will throw down my life to make sure young Naegi is safe!  
Sora:I swear on Darwin's great beard, I will defeat you!  
I felt someone grab my arm and drag me into the hallway. When we got there, I looked up to see Makoto and Celestia standing there.  
Me:Makoto...  
Makoto:We needed to get out of there, or we would be dead.  
Celestia:Oui, now we need to go find a safe place.  
Ruruka:You're not going anywhere!  
I turn around to see Ruruka, Sonosuke, and Minikui standing there.  
Me:What are you doing!?  
Ruruka:Well...it's simple...I'm here to kill you!  
Me:Wha-what!? B-but...We're friends!  
Ruruka:Friends? How Are we friends when you don't appreciate my talent!  
Me:Bu-but I can't eat sweet because of my medica-  
Ruruka:SWEETS ATTACK!  
Ruruka threw a piece of candy at me.  
Ruruka:Eeeeeat iiiiiiiit.  
I had enough of her shit. I walked over to her and grabbed her by the jacket!  
Me:YOU'RE THE ONE WHO DOESN'T APPRECIATE MY TALENTS! ALL YOU DO IS USE ME FOR MY MEDICATION! YOU NEVER THANKED ME FOR ALL THAT I DID FOR YOU, INSTEAD YOU TRIED TO GIVE ME SWEETS EVEN THOUGH I ALWAYS TOLD YOU THE SUGAR WOULD KILL ME DUE TO THE MEDICATION I TAKE!  
Ruruka stood there staring at me in shock. She then glared at me.  
Ruruka:Sonosuke, Minikui grab her! If she won't eat my sweets, I'll make her!  
I quickly back up as the two boys lunged at me. When they were about to lunge again, Makoto and Celestia block them. I quickly notice Makoto had a revolver and Celestia had a wooden mallet...Where did they get those?!  
Miniqui:IS THAT A FUCKING GUN!?...Er..uh I mean, I knew he had that.  
Sonosuke:That's the truth revolver! A special gun that shoots truth bullets! And trust me...those things fucking hurt.  
Minikui:And that hammer must be the truth hammer!  
Sonosuke:No, that's just a normal hammer.  
Makoto:Seiko, get out of here, now!  
I nodded and dashed off down the hallway. 5 minutes later I hear Ruruka's angry yell.  
Ruruka:SEIKO GET BACK HERE AND EAT MY SWEETS!  
She then slammed me onto the floor! She tore off my medical mask and grabbed my face!  
Ruruka:You will eat my sweet! Now open uuuuuup!  
I tried to keep her back but Ruruka was stronger! I then remembered my trump card. I reach into my pocket and pull out a syringe filled with yellow liquid. With a swift motion, I stabbed the syringe into my leg and injected myself. In a burst of strength, I pushed Ruruka off me.  
Ruruka:How...are you so strong?  
I smirk as I ripped the syringe out but quickly frown when I read the tag...I had grabbed the wrong syringe! Instead of my strength enhancer, I had grabbed a syringe filled with Hercules potion, a type of medication that will increase one's strength but will also send them into a berserker state. I feel my muscles swell...Makoto...please...  
Sora's  
Me:HIIIIIIIIIYAAAAAAAAAAAAH!  
I swing my staff at Mei's head but he blocks it with Riffle. He gives me his smug smile before trying to hit me with the but of his gun.  
Mei:Face it S, I'm stronger than you!  
Sora:I would say You're as weak as a teddy bear, but I'm pretty sure Monokuma would kill you in five seconds!  
He tries to kick me but I dodge.  
Mei:Are you calling me weak!?  
Me:Well I'm not calling you mighty, you buffoon!  
Mei:I am not a monkey!  
Me:Buffoon, not baboon! I swear you have the brain the size if a molecule!  
In a fit of rage, he swings his riffle and knocks my staff out of my hand. He then points it at me.  
Mei:who's weak now!?  
He pulls the trigger...and a clicking noise happens...it has no ammo.  
Me:Looks like you have no Ammo.  
I quickly kick the gun out of his hands. And got in a fighting stance.  
Me:Lucky for me I'm better with my fist than my staff.  
Mei also gets into a fighting stance...but it's sloppy. His whole body is moving out of sinc like he's trying to dance badly. I might not be a martial arts master, but since I was a street brawler when I was younger, I know how to fight. Mei started swinging his arms wildly like a helicopter and I dodged every single one of his punches. I then knee Mei in the stomach then I put all my weight into a punch and hit his head.  
Mei:Gaah! How?...Why can you hit me but I can't hit you!?  
Me:You waste all your energy swinging wildly, leaving you open for strong hits.  
Mei:Strong hits huh? Well that's...shocking!  
He slames his fist together to reveal he's wear electric gauntlets and then charges at me. Knowing that he fucked up, I reach into my lab coat and pull out a bottle of my freeze formula and toss it at his right hand and it instantly freezes.  
Mei:Whaaaaat! Owch! Why did my hand freeze!?  
Me:Did you forget that electricity enhances my Formula's abilities?  
Mei:Why does it hurt so bad!? Grah!  
Me:Sigh...How about I break the ice for you and we call it a draw? You're in no condition to fight now.  
Mei:Fine just do it! Owowowowowow!  
I instructed Mei to hold his hand agenst the wall. With one swift movement, I kick the ice and hear a soft crunch.  
Mei:AAAAAAAAH! You broke my hand! Shit!  
Me:Crap I didn't mean to!  
After wrapping his hand up and we both sit by the wall watching Kazuo and Kyosuke's fight continue. For an old gentleman, Kazuo sure can fight.  
Mei:...You could of killed me...but you didn't...Why?  
Me:I might hate you, but I'm just gonna go off and kill you.  
Mei:That didn't stop you from killing Junko.  
Me:Junko was a monster. She would kill just to kill. She had no humanity, no honor. She killed her own sister because she was paranoid, and she tried to kill me for entertainment.  
Mei:...next time we fight...I will beat you.  
Me:Well here's a little tip. Watch your form. Dancing around like you're in MKX will fuck up your body.  
Mei:...good advice...Truce until this shit is over.  
Me:Yeah...Truce.  
As we shake hands we suddenly heard a loud aggressive yell!  
Me:What was that!?  
Mei:Don't know...And I don't want to find out!  
Me:Come on!  
Matoto's POV.  
I fire all six truth at Sonosuke and hit him with four of them. Lucky for him, truth bullet are made to stun not kill.  
Sokosuke:Fuck...that stung!  
He was getting ready to throw a dagger at me when Minikui crashed into him. I looked over at Celestia who just had a wide smile on her face.  
Celestia:Viva la France!  
Me:Note to self, never piss off my best friend Gothic French girlfriend.  
Right before Celestia was about to speak, we heard a loud yell!  
Me:That came from the direction Seiko was running!  
Celestia:Oh Mon! I hope she's alright.  
Suddenly, Ruruka came running past us, grabbed Sonosuke, and ran off. I stared down the hallway until the yell from earlier comes closer. Then a figure dashed passed me!  
Me:What was that thing!?  
Celestia:That looked like Seiko!  
Sora:Seiko!? Did she take the Hercules Potion!? This is bad! Very bad!  
Mei:What's the Hercules potion and why is it bad!?  
Me:Wait when did you-  
Sora:Hold that thought! It's explaining time! The Hercules potion is something me and Seiko created together using her strength enhancer and my Despair formula. We thought It would Cancel out the negative effects of the Despair formula...It did, but at a cost. It turns them into a nearly mindless beast with one goal...kill the first thing they see at any cost. There are two things that can stop them. One is their life in danger, which is hard to do, due to the fact that they are hard to kill. The other way is through intense emotions.  
Me:Will either option turn Seiko back to normal?  
Sora:...The emotion one might work.  
Me:Might!?  
Sora:We haven't fully tested it.  
Me:Whatever, We have no other choices!  
The four of us ran down the hallway, well everyone else ran I rode on Celestia's back, until we got to two sets of doors. without much debate, me and Sora took the middle while Mei and Celestia took the right. We made the right choice as in the dark was Seiko, and she was cornering Ruruka and Sonosuke.  
Seiko:KILL! KILL! KILL!  
Ruruka:P-please, I don't want to die! I-I'll give you sweets!  
Seiko:RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!  
Ruruka:Ok, Ok! No sweets!  
Me:Seiko, Calm down!  
Sora:That's not going to work.  
Me:Don't you have a taser!?  
Sora:Well you seeeeee...  
Me:Your forbiden action is using your taser, isn't it?  
Sora:yeah...but I have an idea!  
he ran up to Seiko and...  
Sora:FULL NELSON!  
Seiko:DO YOU THINK A FULL NELSON CAN STOP ME!?  
She started to struggle but stopped for a bit with a confused look on her face.  
Seiko:What the...  
She started to flail her arms and legs.  
Seiko:LET ME GO! LET ME GO!  
Sora:It's suplex time!  
As the Suplex was happening, the lights turned on and Seiko did a flip and slammed Sora into the wall. She then charged at Ruruka.  
Me:Seiko! sto-  
I was about to take a step when Seiko jumped up and clung to the wall!  
Me:Huh?  
Celestia:Oh! So that button turns on the lights.  
Wait...lights create shadows...and Seiko jumped away when I was about to...  
Me:Celestia! Turn off the lights! I have an idea!  
Ruruka:What do the think your doing!?  
Me:I'm doing what I do best!  
Sonosuke:...Being a dick?  
Me:...I'll ignore that comment for now...Celestia, on the count of three! 1, 2, 3!  
The lights went off and I heard Seiko jumped off the wall and charged at Ruruka once again. I step in front of Seiko and wrapped my arms around her.  
Me:Seiko! Calm down! I know you're better than this!  
Seiko growled and started to scratch my back with her sharp nails.  
Me:Come on fight it! I know you're still in there! I...I...I love you!  
The room went quiet. I broke the hug and looked at Seiko. She had a shocked look of her face and was blushing like crazy.  
Seiko:Y-y-y-y-y-you l-love m-m-me?  
I simply not and she blushes even more until she notices Ruruka.  
Seiko:R-Ruruka! Your arm, It's bleeding!  
Ruruka:It's because you sliced it open with your sharp ass claws!  
Sora:...Oh yeah Ignore the guy who got thrown in a metal wall with enough force to bend it!  
Me:Oh shit! Sora are you-  
Seiko:Did...did I really do that?  
I look up at where she pointed and saw a large hole in the area where she jump from.  
Me:Well...  
Sonosuke:Yes.  
Me:You're not helping!  
Seiko:I...I...No!  
Seiko ran past me and out of the room. I turned around to glare at Sonosuke along side with everyone else.  
Sonosuke:...What?  
Me:I hope you die.  
I felt Sora's hand on my shoulder and I turned around to see the serious look on his face.  
Sora:Go get her, I'll stay here to patch up Ruruka up.  
I simply noded and started to head out the door.  
Ruruka:Goood luck Makotooooo...Sonosuke, I'm breaking up with you.  
Sonosuke:...What?  
(Dead 4 Alive 16)  
Author's notes:I had alot of fun writing this chapter, espesaly since this chapter mostly dealt with my favorite DR3 Character, Seiko. Fun facts, Makoto having a gun was a joke me and my friends came up with while watching DR3, Pointing out the lack of truth bullets and joking that Makoto has a revolver down his pant but doesn't want to use it. Mei was going to die in this chapter, but I didn't want to kill him off...yet. And the last fact is that MakotoXSeiko was not going to happen at first, but after some convincing from my friends, I added it in. Sky out.


	6. Despair 3

You know the drill, I don't own Danganronpa or it characters, all I own is my Ocs. Showtime  
(Despair arc 3)  
Hajime's POV.  
Mom:Hajime! Wake up, your friends are here!  
Friends? I get out of bed and process what she said, then I remember that after the gaming tournament (Me and Hiyoko won) Sora and Kazuichi invited me to the arcade today. I put on a pair of blue jeans and a green t shirt and head to the front door to see Sora and Kazuichi already standing there. Sora was wearing a pair of worn down blue jeans, a dark red t shirt with a white bird feather on it, and his white goggles, While Kazuichi was wearing a yellow pair of track pants, a matching yellow jacket tied around his waist, black shirt and a black beanie.  
Sora:Gareetings!  
Kazuichi:Sup.  
Me:Sora, I never took you as the guy who would wear worn out jeans. I always thought you we the "dress fancy at all time" Type of guy.  
Sora:Well...My Dad doesn't make enough money to get new cloths so I normally wear old cloths, the shirt I just bought yesterday with my own money.  
Me:What about your Mom? Is she a stay at home mom? Or are your parents divorced?  
Both Sora and Kazuichi looked away.  
Sora:...My Mom died when I was four form Cancer. A year after that my dad Remarried and had my little brother...But then she died when I was twelve...Also from cancer...  
Me:Shit man...didn't mean to bring up-  
Sora:It okay...It's actually what motivates me to be the Ultimate chemist. I want to find the cure for the disease so no one will haft to go through what I had to twice.  
Kazuichi:No more mopping! We got an arcade to go to!  
(Time skip)  
The three of us walk into the arcade. It was a medium building and of course there was alot of games. As I look around and seen a large shoe shaped dent in a wall with a sighn above it that read "Strongest kick, Sora Rikudo"  
Me:The hell is that?  
Kazuichi:Oh that...About two years ago, there was a kicking contest and Sora won.  
Me:But why is there a dent in the wall?  
Sora:I broke the kicking scale in half with my kick.  
Me:...alrighy then...So what games to you like to play anyways?  
Sora:I enjoy rhythm games and fighting games  
Kazuichi:And I enjoy racing games and...Hey is that Chiaki?  
I turn to see Chiaki playing pac-man. She was wearing a grey tank top and baggy black pants.  
Me:Oh it is. Hey Chiaki!  
Chiaki:Huh? AHHHH! I died! And that was my last life...  
She puff out her cheeks and glared at us.  
Me:Oops sorry...say why are you here anyways?  
Chiaki:Vidio games of course!  
She continued to glare at me until I walked to her and patted her head.  
Me:If you're trying to scare me, it's not going to work. You're the second most adorable girl in our class.  
Chiaki:Second? Who's the fist!?  
Me:Well...  
Sora:It's Hiyoko isn't it?  
Me:Wait what?!  
Kazuichi:I even haft to admit it, My cousin is adorable...though not as cute as Sonia  
Me:Not you too!  
Chiaki:Well who is it then? who do you think is the cutest girl in the class?  
I start to feel my cheeks heat up and I swallow heavily before speaking.  
Me:Hi-Hiyoko...But don't get the wrong idea!  
Chiaki:Hajime, You are such a Tsundere.  
Me:I am not!  
Chiaki:Anyways...Anyone up for a round of street fighter 2?  
Sora:Oh you're on!  
Kazuichi:I'll haft to say no to this round. I heard there's a new racing game and I want to check it out.  
Me:Eh...I'll just explore.  
The four of us go our separate ways and I start to explore the back area. I noticed a little kid wearing an oversized black cat hoodie by a claw machine and were clearly getting frustrated.  
Kid:Gah! Noooo! Come here little kitty!  
I walk up to them and they turn around.  
Kid:You can wait you turn! I won't stop until I win that little kitty!  
I take a good look at the kid's face until I realize who it is...Hiyoko! I then look at the machine as spot an orange cat push with a green bow tied around it's neck.  
Me:I think you need to calm down before trying again.  
Hiyoko:No way Ha..er kid!  
Me:You would focus better if you calm down.  
Hiyoko:If you think that would work then why don't you try, Needle head!?  
I simply not and have at the machine. It took me three tries, but I eventually I won that cat. I grabbed it and turned to Hiyoko.  
Me:Here, you wanted it, right?  
Hiyoko:I wanted to win by myself.  
she then kicked me in the knee  
Me:Owch...well how bout this...You beat me at any game and you get it, but if I win, I get to decided what to do with it.  
Hiyoko:You're on!  
She look around the arcade before her eyes settled on the Air hockey table. She ran over to it and I followed. About 5 minutes later we were both tied 9-9. Both of us needed one more point and we were both giving it our all. As the clock ticked down, Hiyoko launched the puck at me. I barley managed to hit it back to her and she was ready to hit it back, but she slipped up and the puck went into her goal. As the clock reached zero, she looked down in disappointment. I grab the stuffy and hand it to her.  
Hiyoko:Why are you giving me this? You won.  
Me:I was going to give it to you anyways, Hiyoko.  
Hiyoko:Wha-I-I'm not Hiyoko! I'm erh...  
I let out a small laugh as I push her hood back, revealing her long, blond hair.  
Me:You can stop pretending. I know it's you, Your face gave it away.  
She blushed and pulled her hood back over her head.  
Hiyoko:D-don't do that, you idiot! I don't want any assassins to find out who I am.  
Me:Assassins?  
Hiyoko:Due to me being part of the Saionji clan, I am a target for assassins.  
Me:Don't worry. I won't let anyone hurt you.  
Hiyoko started to blush even more, then looked up at me with a smile.  
Hiyoko:Th-thank you, Hajime.  
Chiaki:Woah! Didn't think I would see Hajime and Hiyoko fall in love today.  
Me:Wait-  
Hiyoko:What?  
Sora:Ah yes. They are like Romeo and Juliet, Izuku and Tsuyu, Zeus and every human woman!  
Kazuichi:...Izuku and Tsuyu aren't a couple...  
Sora:...I ship it so bad...  
Hiyoko:W-w-why does everyone think we're in love?! Stop being stupid!  
Chiaki:You two are always blushing around each other.  
Hiyoko:I just keep forgetting to put on sunscreen!  
Me:I uhhh...  
Crap gotta think of something fast!  
Me:I was thinking of big boobs.  
Chiaki:That's a lie. We all know you're not a pervert Hajime. That and you're into Lolis.  
Me:Hey! I care more about personality then looks. And I'm not into Lolis  
Sora:Don't forget, you said Hiyoko was cute not too long ago.  
Hiyoko:Y-y-y-y-you said what?!  
Me:Well...I uhh..you see...  
Kazuichi:Ah, just admit it man! You want to ask my cousin out on a date.  
Me:I never said that!  
Chiaki:But you waaaaant to.  
Sora:Umm you guys...I think you broke Hiyoko.  
We all look at Hiyoko, Who's face is all red.  
Chiaki:Oh crap...I didn't mean to ruin her fun. Maybe I should take her home?  
Hiyoko:No no no! I'm fine! I'm fine! I...don't want to go back home right now...  
Me:Wait...you two are hanging out today?  
Hiyoko:Well...I was going to hang out with Mahiru but she was busy.  
Me:Screw it, You two want to join our group?  
Chiaki:...We got nothing better to do.  
Sora:Ummm hey...We might want to get out of here. People are starting to stare and I don't want to get kicked out.  
(Time skip)  
After the arcade incident, We all decided to do some shopping. All through out this time, Hiyoko was clutching her cat plush to her chest,  
Me:You really have a thing for cats, don't you?  
Hiyoko:They remind me of when I lived with my dad. He used to own an orange cat named Nyan...  
Me:Your folks divorced?  
Hiyoko:No...I live with my grandmother. She took me away from my parents when I was little so I could focus on my dancing. I didn't want to go and neither did my Dad...but since he's married into the clan, he had no choice in the matter.  
Me:what about you Mom?  
Hiyoko:Hmf!...She thought it would be a good Idea for me to go...sometimes I hate her for doing that.  
Me:Home life has been that rough.  
Hiyoko:...My grandmother always tries to run my life. It's always wear what she wants me wear, do what she wants me to do, eat what she wants me to eat. I'm fine with wearing kimono's and some of my grandmother's cooking...But dancing in front of a bunch of creepy old men...  
She shudders and looks at me.  
Hiyoko:That makes me uncomfortable...  
Me:Have you ever considered standing up to her?  
Hiyoko:I did once, When she got mad at me for drawing a picture...I yelled back at her and she...she...  
Hiyoko grabed her left shoulder and looked down. I reached over and patted her on her back.  
Me:It's ok, you don't haft to talk about it if you don't want to.  
She smiled at me and gave hug.  
Hiyoko:Th-thank you for understanding...and please don't tell anyone about this ok?  
Me:Don't worry, I won't.  
Chiaki:Um..Hey, My mom just called my and said I need to come home so I need my jacket back. I'm sure One of the boys can walk you home.  
Hiyoko shyly looked at me before taking off the jacket reveling a pale yellow kimono with a green obi tied around her waist.  
Hiyoko:...Here...  
Chiaki:Don't worry, I text Nekomaru and he said he would meet up with you to make you feel safer. Later.  
Chiaki then walked away while singing the Mario theme song.  
Chiaki:Do the Mario! Swing you arms from side to side-  
Man she's strange...As we waited for Nekomaru to show up, Hiyoko never left my side.  
Me:You're really afraid someone is going to try and assassinate you?  
Hiyoko:Uh-huh...  
Sora:Hey, Your big brother, cousin, and boyfriend are here to protect you  
Hiyoko:He's not my b-boyfriend!  
Sora and Kazuichi both let out a chuckle and soon Nekomaru came. After getting lunch, Kazuichi decided to go home and Sora Invited us into his house. Nekomaru declined and went on his way.  
Sora:Gonta, I'm home. And I brought over some friends.  
A large boy walked into the room. He was almost as tall as Sora and a bit muscular. His long brown hair was messy and he was a white t-shirt and a brown pair of pajama pants. He adjusted his glasses before speaking.  
Gonta:Welcome home big brother and friends of big brother. My name is Gonta.  
Me:Wait...That's your little brother!? He's freaking huge!  
Gonta:Gonta was born with something call gigantism, which makes Gonta grow bigger than normal.  
Hiyoko:Why does he talk like that?  
Sora:He picked up that habit from one of his friends.  
Gonta:Oh...Gonta didn't know brother was bringing over a girl. If Gonta did Gonta would of brush hair.  
Me:It's ok, Gonta. You don't haft to be a gentleman all the time. Besides, Isn't your friends coming over?  
Gonta:Oh right! Gonta has to get dressed! Excuse Gonta!  
With that he walked into his room. Soon after a pale boy carrying a small redheaded girl walked in.  
Sora:Gareetings Shuichi and Himiko. Gonta is getting dressed right now.  
Shuichi:...ok  
He goes and sets Himiko down on the couch. It was at this time I noticed what the two were wearing. Shuichi was wearing a black t-shirt with a wolf on it and black pants. Himiko was wearing a dark blue t-shirt with a star on it, matching dark blue shorts, and a purple cape.  
Shuichi:Himiko, wake up. We're at Gonta's house.  
Himiko:Nyaaaaa...Shuichi my mana still needs to recharge...  
Shuichi:...If you wake up I'll give you head pats.  
She quickly bolted up.  
Himiko:Taaa-daaaaa!  
Sora:Shuichi was diagnosed with depression when he was 8. He is actually a lot happier when Himiko is around. As for Himiko...  
Shuichi pats Himiko's head while she makes cat noises.  
Sora:...I have no idea what's up with her. I guess she really likes cats.  
Me:Reminds you of anyone, Hiyoko?...Hiyoko?  
I look over to see Hiyoko talking to Himiko and Shuichi. I simply smile...until the door slams open. In the doorway stood an angry girl with long brown hair tried into pigtails. She wore a blue crop top and blue yoga pants.  
Girl:Get away from my Himiko you degenerate male!  
Shuichi:T-Tenko please don't over react.  
Teko:Ten Ten Tenkooooooo Kick!  
The girl launched herself into the air, but was caught by Gonta, Who was now wearing blue pants, a blue vest, and a white undershirt.  
Tenko:Let Tenko go now!  
Sora:Tenko...You know you're only aloud over here if you don't attack Shuichi  
Tenko:Shut it, you degenerate male!  
Sora:Tenko...Do I haft to talk to your Grandfather about your behavior?  
Tenko:...Tenko sorry, Sora-senpai.  
She then glared at me.  
Tenko:Who are you?  
Me:I'm Hajime Hinata.  
Hiyoko:My name is Hiyoko Sai-  
Tenko:OMG! You are sooooo cute! Will you go on a date with me!?  
Hiyoko:I'm not attracted to girls...and your too young for me.  
Tenko:I'm only 10 years old!  
Hiyoko:I'm 16.  
Himiko:Nyaaaaaa! Nom.  
We look at the couch to see Himiko playfully nibbling on Shuichi's ear.  
Tenko:Wha-What are you doing!  
Himiko:Play biting with my boyfriend.  
Tenko:B-b-b-BOYFRIEND!?  
Shuichi:I thought we would wait to tell them.  
Himiko:Oh...yeah.  
Gonta:...What's a boyfriend?  
Sora:You know how I'm constantly talking about love?  
Gonta:Oh...Is Hajime-senpai Hiyoko-senpai's boyfriend?  
Hiyoko:N-no, We are not!  
Me:W-we're just friends!  
(Time skip)  
Me and Hiyoko walk down the street in silence. When it got dark I agreed to walk her home to make sure she's safe. When we got to her house she turned to me and bowed.  
Hiyoko:Th-thank you for walking me home, Hajime.  
Me:Your welcome, Hiyoko.  
She blushed and gave me a big hug.  
Hiyoko:I-I'll see you at school monday.  
Suddenly the front door opened and an old woman in a bright pink kimono showed up.  
Hiyoko:Oh...Hello Grandmother.  
Granny:Hiyoko, Go inside and eat dinner.  
Hiyoko:Yes Grandmother.  
She walked in and Hiyoko's grandmother glared at me  
Granny:Who are you and what are you doing with my granddaughter!  
Me:Hajime Hinata, I'm Hiyoko's friend and classmate. I was walking home to make sure nothing bad happened to her.  
Granny:nothing bad better of happened to her...or else I will kill you! Got it, Jimmy?!  
Me:Yes Ma'am.  
Granny:Good have a nice night...  
Me:You too Ma'am.  
She shuts the door and I start my way back home.  
Hiyoko's Pov.  
I felt pain in my cheek as Grandmother smacked me. I land on my but and look up with teary eyes.  
Grandma:You've been gone all day and you come home with a boy!  
Me:I told you I was going out with friends today and Hajime is one of my friends!  
She smacked me again  
Grandma:Don't talk back to like that you little brat! I've taught you to respect your elders.  
She looks at my stuffed kitty  
Grandma:And what's that!?  
Me:I-I won it at the arcade...  
Grandma:Hmf! Go throw it in the trash! You're too old for stuffed animals!  
Me:N-no.  
Grandma:What did you say!?  
Me:I said no, you old bitch!  
I quickly covered my mouth. Did I really just call my Grandmother a bitch!?  
Grandma:Why you little-  
She grabbed her cane and swung it against my left shoulder!  
Me:AAAAAAAAAH!  
I quickly ran past her into my opened room! I shut the door and locked it behind me.  
Grandma:Get out here you fucking brat so I can beat your ass some more!  
I slide down my wall and look at my shoulder. It's badly bruised and is dislocated. I hold my plushie close to my chest and start to sob. Wishing my Dad would come take my away from this. As the banging continued, I remember Hajime should still be close by. I grab my phone and start dialing his number.  
Hajime:Hello?  
Me:Ha-Ha-Haji...  
I burst back into tears.  
Hajime:Hiyoko, Why are you crying?!  
Mahiru:Hiyoko is crying!?  
Me:G-g-grandma...h-h-hurt me...Please heeeelp.  
Hajime:We'll be there soon!  
with that he hung up. I sat there for a little bit until I heard light knocking at my door.  
Mahiru:Hiyoko, we're here. Open up please.  
I wait a few seconds before opening the door and burying my face into Hajime's shirt.  
Me:Hajime! Mahiru!  
Hajime:Mahiru, go call the police, I'll stay here with her.  
Mahiru:O-Okay.  
I heard her footsteps walk away as Hajime picked me up and brought me over to my bed. He sat me down on his lap and held me tightly. I passed out soon after that only to wake up in the hospital with most of my classmates surrounding me. I found out my grandma was arrested for child abuse and that Sora was going through surgery right now. When he found out I was hurt, he rushed over to my house, but a car accident happened and a piece of shrapnel was  
stuck in his ankle...He still managed to get to my house somehow. The cops have been trying to find my parents but there's been no luck. Until then Mahiru and her mother agreed to let me stay at their home. The last thing I remember from that night is Hajime never leaving my side.  
(Chapter end)  
Author's notes:As always, I had alot of fun with this chapter. I got to add in more Chiaki, a character Who I enjoy writing but have been neglecting, Explored more on Sora's backstory and Hiyoko's home life. And I finaly Introduced some V3 characters propally, Woo! Quick fun fact, Sora's accident was suposed to happen in a different chapter, But I desided to just add it in already. Sky out.


	7. Future 4

I own nothing but my ocs. Showtime.  
(Future arc 4)  
Sora's POV.  
After I finish wrapping up Ruruka's arm, I stretch my legs and stare at Sonosuke.  
Sonosuke:Why are you breaking up with me!?  
Ruruka:You convinced me to force my best friend to eat my sweets! And now she hates me!  
Sonosuke:...Fine...  
He then ran past me with a knife in his hand.  
Me:...He's going to try and kill Makoto...  
Ruruka:Yup...  
Me:...SHIT! We better go save him!  
Ruruka:Right!  
We ran out of the room and met up with Celestia and Mei.  
Me:Makoto Couldn't have gone far. We got to find him before Sonosuke does.  
Celestia:Alright...we should split up so we can cover more grounds.  
Mei:Right...sooooo Ruruka...I heard your single...You want to-  
Ruruka:No! I know about your history with women you womanizing fuck!  
Me:Come on fuck boy, You're with me!  
I grab Mei by the back of his collar and drag him away.  
Mei:Man! Why did you that? I was about to get with her!  
Me:There is something called the bro code. You don't ask out a girl right when she breaks up with her ex. That and she said no.  
Mei:If I seem to recall, that redhead girl kept on denying you.  
Me:...She was confused about haft the pick up lines...they were all science related...  
Mei:See that's your problem. You confused her! You should of did what I did to get with Kairi.  
Me:...I was not going to stalk her for a week. I am a gentleman, not a creep!  
Mei:...You did date Junko...I bet she enjoyed creepy guys.  
Me:She loved me because of my Formulas.  
Mei:Geez...you are a nerd.  
Me:Well...there's a high chance I won't be single after this.  
Mei:Lucky...I'm no longer with Kairi...  
Me:Bad break up?  
Mei:No...A couple of days after the great tragedy...she was Slaughtered by that nurse chick...Bo and his sister were killed too.  
Me:Man...that must of been rough...Wait, Nurce chick...When Mikan get out of her coma, I'm going to Suplex her.  
Mei:I thought your Father taught you to never hit a lady.  
Me:Teachnecly the floor will hit her, not me.  
Mei:...How do you think Makoto gets around fast without running?  
Me:...maybe he uses a swivel chair.  
We both stared laughing until we heard an explosion!  
Me:That came from the room Kazuo was in!  
We run to the room to see Kazuo sitting on the ground with a Katana in his chest and Kyosuke standing in front of him. Kazuo mouth some word then showed his bangle. He then dropped his head.  
Mei:That son of a-  
Me:Woah! Calm it. Kyosuke is stronger than he looks, And without my taser...We have a small chance of winning.  
I watch Kyosuke Walk out of the room with a worried look on his face. After leaving Me and Mei went to examin Kazuo's body.  
Me:Kazuo...We don't have long until the two hours are done so we need to think of a way to survive. I'm strong but my injuries have slowed me down.  
Mei:I have guns...but no ammo.  
Me:Anything else?  
Mei:Well I have a Baton and some grenades...But I can't use the Grenades...  
Me:Forbiden action?  
Mei:Yup.  
Me:Alright...Now that we know what we about each other...what about our foes? I know Kyosuke and Sonosuke's strengths, what about Miniqui?  
Mei:Well...He has a machete and his crystal ball is made of metal and has a flamethrower in it.  
Me:Really?  
Mei:Well...that's what he told me.  
Me:What about his Forbidden action?  
Mei:Being shock by electricity.  
Celestia's POV  
Me and Ruruka walked down the hallway in silence. This is the first time we've been together...and it was awkward.  
Ruruka:Soooo...do you like sweets?  
Me:Oui! I just love Crepes.  
Ruruka:Crepes? Oh yeah...you're French...How does a French person speak perfect Japanese?  
Me:Well my family came here when I was five. They wanted me to live in my birth country for bit.  
Ruruka:So you were born in Japan, but raised in France?  
Me:No, it was Germany. I was adopted by a French-German family when I was two. My biological mother was Japanese and my biological father was French. They died in a car crash...  
Ruruka:So that's why you have a German last name but speak in a French accent  
Me:Oui...Hey is that Gozu.  
I point to Gozu, who was sitting by the wall.  
Me:Gozu! Are you alright!?  
Gozu:Ah Young Celestia. I'm just fine...But why is Ruruka with you?  
Ruruka:Umm...well, Celestia saved me and so I'm helping Makoto now.  
Gozu:Ah that is nice of you...But where is Young Makoto?  
Me:Seiko ended up freaking out, so Makoto went to calm her down.  
Gozu:Ah...young love.  
Ruruka:Ummm where is everyone else?  
Gozu:Kyoko, Koichi, Ryota and Miya are all safe.  
Me:That is good.  
Gozu:...It's almost time...for the hour to be up.  
Seiko's Pov  
I slump down the wall in complete disgrace. I still can't believe I hurt Ruruka...She was my only friend since We were little...I reach into my pocket and pull out a piece of candy Ruruka gave me years ago. I had Flashback of when we first met. On how I tried to save a rabbit. Ruruka asking me for different medication while growing up. Me nearly getting expelled due to Ruruka not paying attention...and meeting Makoto...I was about to sick the candy in my mouth when...  
Makoto:Seiko don't!  
I look to my left to see Makoto Riding on a swivel chair towards me. He jumped off and swatted the candy out of my hand.  
Makoto:Don't ever do that again!  
Me:Ma-Makoto?  
Makoto:I already lost somebody I loved before, I not losing you too!  
...That's right he lost...her.  
Me:I just can't live with myself...with what I did to Ruruka...  
Makoto:I'm sure she'll forgive you.  
Me:And why do you think that?  
he leaned over to me.  
Makoto:Because I do.  
Monokuma:Hey bitches! One minute until you na-  
Makoto suddenly shoots the monitor behind us.  
Makoto:Don't ruin the fucking mood, bear!  
He then gave me a deep kiss! We then slowly drifted to sleep  
Ruruka's pov  
Me:Mmmmm...Celestia...Gozu...are you alright?  
Celestia:Oui, I'm fine..Gozu are you-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!  
I look to see where Gozu was..He was hanging on the wall with a knife sticking out of his head.  
(Dead 6 alive 14)  
Author's notes:Seiko is still alive! But Gozu and Kazuo are dead. There really isn't much to talk about this chapter so, Sky out.


	8. Despair 4

Hey EpicSkyScience her with more stuff...Disclaimer time! I don't own Danganranpa or its characters. I just own my ocs. Showtime.  
(Despare 4)  
It's been several months since the incident with Hiyoko and her grandmother happened. Since then she's been living with Mahiru. Right now I am walking down the Hallway talking to Mahiru.  
Mahiru:Today's the start of winter break, you know?  
Me:Yeah...I lot of things have happened this year.  
Mahiru:Like that one little redheaded girl following Sora to school.  
Me:If I remember correctly, didn't you slapped him because you thought he kidnapped her?  
Mahiru:I had no idea she was one of his pupils!  
Me:He did forgive you for that...After scolding the crap out of Himiko. In fact, that's one thing you both have in common.  
Mahiru:Hey, I don't scold people that often!  
Me:What about that time where you scolded me for sharing my lunch with Hiyoko?  
Mahiru:You didn't need to do that.  
Me:Or that time when Gundham brought a stray kitten to class?  
Mahiru:Someone could of had allergies.  
Me:What about that that time Nagito and Teruteru confess to each other.  
Marhiru:...Okay...I was jealous...Look we haft to get to class.  
I nod and we head to class. When we got there, everyone was doing there own thing.  
Chisa:You two are late, so I'll just get this out of the way. Todays assignment is to start working on your winter project.  
We both nod and take our seats.  
Sora:Gareetings Hajime.  
Me:Hey Sora. What is the project you're working on?  
Sora:Ah...well I'm working on a strength increasing formula but...It hasn't been going so well...Mikan agreed to be my test subject...and...  
He points to Mikan who in puking in a trash can.  
Sora:Everyone is doing a better job than me. Ibuki is working on a new song, Hiyoko has been practicing a new dance, and Kaz is making me a new gadget.  
Me:A new gadget?  
Kazuichi:I'm making him a taser gun.  
Me:Why a taser gun?  
Sora:I've discovered that my formulas are enhanced by electricity. So I asked Kaz to make me a taser.  
Ibuki:Heeeeeeey Hajime, are you doing any thing tonight?  
Me:No, I'm free.  
Ibuki:How about you Hiyoko, any plans?  
Hiyoko:no, not tonight...Why?  
Ibuki:Well I'm not! Have fun on your date!  
Me:Wait-  
Hiyoko:Whaaaaaaaaaaat!?  
I grabed Ibuki and dragged her out of the classroom.  
Me:The hell was that about!?  
Ibuki:Look, Mahiru has been telling me Hiyoko has been having nightmares lately, so in order for her to get her mind off it, we want you to take her out for some fun.  
Me:We?  
Ibuki:Me and Gundham. Just go take her to dinner or something. You have been on a date right?  
Me:...erm you see...  
Ibuki: ok you haven't...Don't worry I'll be helping you out. I've been on tons of dates.  
I sigh and rub the back of my neck. Ibuki...you're a freaking fool  
(time skip)  
I walk up to the door and adjust my ear piece. I was currently wearing a black winter jacket, white button up, black dress pants and a green tie.  
Me:come on Hajime, you can get this  
I gulped and knock on the door. A few seconds later, Mahiru opened the door.  
Mahiru:Oh Hajime...Hiyoko is finishing getting ready so just hold on.  
As I waited, I could hear Ibuki through my ear piece  
Ibuki:Remember, you have one shot so don't mess this up.  
Me:I know, I know just stay out of sight.  
Ibuki:Don't worry...I have the perfect disguise  
I sigh as the door open revealing Hiyoko in a cream colored jacket and an orange kimono.  
Hiyoko:Sorry to keep you waiting.  
Me:Uhhh...  
Ibuiki:Hey! Compliment her!  
Me:err...You look nice tonight!  
Gundham:Was that the best he could do?  
Hiyoko:Oh thank you. You look nice too...So what's should we do first?  
Me:I thinking we could go to the Hanamura restaurant for dinner.  
Hiyoko:Just as long as he doesn't drug us with that love juice again.  
Me:That was you who did that.  
Hiyoko:Shut up idiot!  
(Time skip)  
We step into the Hanamura restaurant and I look around. I quickly spotted Ibuki and Gundham in their poor disguises. Ibuki was wearing a trench coat and an false mustache while Gundham was wearing...a Panda costume...really?  
Hiyoko:...Is that...Ibuki? Hey Ibuki!  
Ibuki:Ibuki? Who Ibuki? Me no Ibuki.  
Gundham:Panda Pan pan da da Panda! (Translation:Who is this Ibuki fellow you are talking about?)  
Hiyoko:...Why are they so stupid?  
The rest of our dinner was pretty bad. While the food was good, I had to deal with Ibuki and Gundham staring at us as well as adults assuming we're brother and sister. After dinner we went to karaoke...but Gundham somehow set the karaoke machine on fire.  
Me:Well that was unexpected...You want to go see a movie?  
Hiyoko:Yeah! I heard the new Godzilla movie is out today.  
I walked up to the ticket booth and looked at the young lady.  
Me:Two tickets for "Godzilla vs Super Mega Gidora" Please.  
Lady:Sorry we're all sold out of that movie.  
Hiyoko:Any tickets for "Ultra Ninja 4"?  
Lady:No, Sorry.  
Hiyoko:"Friday the 13th part 13: Jason fight Dinosaurs"?  
Lady:I'm sorry, But all we have is two tickets for "Love love kissu 2"  
Hiyoko:I guess that will hafted to do...  
The movie...was a cheesy romance. We both left the theater as soon as it was over and headed to a nearby park. After finding a bench we sat in silence.  
Hiyoko:...This night...was awful.  
Me:Hey it wasn't that bad...well the movie sucked...and then there was that fire...but Dinner was good right?  
Hiyoko:Everyone kept on thinking I was your little sister...because I'm so short and immature looking.  
Me:You might be little and Petite but to me, you are really sweet.  
Hiyoko:Th-thank you...Why are you so nice to me?  
Me:You remember when I told you that you look like a girl I met when I younger?  
Hiyoko:Oh yeah. How did you meet her anyways?  
Me:Well, I was about 7 or 8 when this happened. It was raining that day, so my dad walked me home from school. As we were walking home I spotted this girl on the ground crying her eyes out. I ran over to her and helped her up. I asked her what happened but all I could make out was something about oranges and mean boy. I asked my dad if we could walk her home and he said yes. It took the girl awhile to calm down, and when she did she lead the way while we talked...I never asked what her name was.  
Hiyoko:Geez...you must be an idiot to not ask a cute girl like me her name when you were a kid.  
Me:That was really you!?  
Hiyoko:Yeah...Your dad must of scolded you for being rude by not asking a girls name.  
Me:He actually did scold me for that.  
Hiyoko:...You're going to have to do something to make up for not asking me my name when we were kids.  
I put my hand on my chin and think for a second.  
Me:Hey, the candy shop should be still open. You want to get some candy?  
Hiyoko:I would love to...and Hajime?  
Me:Yes?  
She grabs my tie, pulled me down to her level...and kissed me on the lips!  
Hiyoko:Will you...will you be my boyfriend?  
I stare at her as she blushed. I than kissed her on the forehead.  
Me:Of course I will.  
Her eyes lite up before wrapping her tiny arms around my waist.  
Hiyoko:I...I think it might be a good idea to keep this a secret until I have my growth spurt.  
Me:I think a certain Mustachio rock star and dark panda have already found out.  
I point at an excited Ibuki hugging Gundham in the bushes.  
Hiyoko:I-Ibuki!?  
Ibuki:No! Me no Ibuki!  
Hiyoko walked over to Ibuki and ripped off her false Mustache.  
Hiyoko:That is a really bad disguise, Ibuki...But who's the panda?  
Gundham removed his panda mask and struck a pose.  
Gundham:Is is I, the dark one himself, Gundham Tanaka! Do not worry tiny mortal, your secret is safe with me.  
Hiyoko:Gundham...Thank you.  
(Random ass flashback)  
Young Sora's pov.  
I Walk through the door in disappointment before hanging up my wet coat.  
Me:Dad! Mama! I'm home!  
My step mom rounded the corner with a smile, but that smile faded when she saw me.  
Mama:Oh my-Sora what happened to you!?  
I look down at my shirt and see that it has some blood on it.  
Me:...I got into another fight today.  
Mama:Really!? Another one!?  
My dad walked into the room with my little brother.  
Dad:Aimaru, What's going on?  
Mama:Neji...Sora got into another fight at school.  
Me:It wasn't at school...I was walking home when this girl-  
Mama:You hit a Girl!?  
Dad:Son, what's the main two rules of being a man?  
Me:Always protect the weak and...never strike a girl with your hands...  
Dad:That's correct. Now why did you hit her?  
Me:Because she was hitting another smaller girl...Am I in trouble still?  
Dad:So you broke one of the men's rule to follow another rule...Hmmm did you know either girl?  
Me:I know the girl I hit. She use to be nice but became mean to advoid being bullied. The other girl goes to a different school so I don't know her.  
My Dad scratched his brown beard.  
Dad:Hmmm...I think protecting a complete stranger is a good deed even if you hit a girl. Gonta, Aimaru what do you think?  
Gonta:No trouble! No trouble!  
Mama Flipped her long, black hair out of her face.  
Mama:As long as you don't hit her again, then you're not in trouble.  
Me:But what if she hits the smaller girl again?  
Mama:Then you-  
Dad:Suplex her!  
Gonta:Suplex! Suplex!...What suplex mean?  
Mama:I'll show you, Gonta.  
She walked behind my dad, wrapped her arms around him, and suplexed him to the ground!  
Dad:Haha! Haven't been Suplexed like that in awhile.  
Me:So basically...I cannot physically hit a girl?  
Mama:That is correct. You cannot be a rude young man when you grow up.  
Dad:That is right. When I was in high school, I was the Ultimate Delinquent, but even I knew not to hit a girl.  
Me:Ultimate?  
Dad:Yes, You see there is this high school called Hopes Peak that accepts students who are the best at there talents. These students are called Ultimates.  
Mama:I was also an Ultimate. My title was the Ultimate Ninja. Maybe when you boys are older, you will get in there.  
Me:Well...I am interested in Chemistry...but I do enjoy fighting for weaker kids.  
Gonta:Buggies! Buggies!  
Mama:Neji, I'm sure Our boys will get into Hopes Peak.  
Dad:I'm sure they will.  
(Chapter end)  
Author's notes:Woo! Another chapter done! This chapters main focus was Hajime and Hiyoko's date, with my overall favorite favorite things to write wasGundham in the panda costume and coming up with the movie titles. Fun fact, the Flashback with Sora's Parents was origanly not going to be apart of the story but I added it in when I noticed the chapter was a bit short. The next chapter will be the 5th part of the Future arc and there will be a death in it. Who will die? For now I'll let you guess. Sky out.


	9. Future 5

Hey there, EpicSkyScience here with more New Hope and Despair. But First-  
Makoto:Sky does not own Danganranpa or it's characters, he just owns his ocs.  
Alright it's showtime!  
(Future arc 5)  
Sora's Pov  
After waking up, Me and Mei covered up Kazuo's body and started our search for Makoto and Seiko.  
Mei:How do you carry all that stuff in your lab coat anyways?  
Me:Heh! I modified the inside of my lab coat to have more pockets so I can carry more items.  
Mei:What all do you need to carry?  
Me:Well lets see...Bottles of my formulas, my Taser gun, extendo-staff, a curry recipe book, and a bazooka.  
Mei:YOU HAVE A BAZOOKA!?  
Me:No. It's scientifically impossible for me to put a bazooka in my coat.  
Mei:What about the curry recipe book?  
Me:I like curry, it's the perfect mixture of spices, meat, and rice!  
Mei:...what don't you like?  
Me:Alot actually. The yakuza, drugs, Magical Loli girls X,bBaseball and a ton of other thing I don't feel like mentioning.  
Mei:Wasn't one of your classmates the Ultimate Yakuza?  
Me:Yeah...but he was the exception. He's pretty chill.  
Mei:...Didn't he kill that one chick in the reserve class?  
Me:Because she killed his sister! Siblings look out for each other, no matter what!  
Mei:Is That why you nearly blew up Minikui?  
Me:Yeah, That ignorant moron does not understand the difference between retardation and Autism!  
I had a flashback of that day in middle school...Minikui insulting Gonta...my trying to blow him up with an explosion formula...  
Me:Why did you even hang out with that idiot anyways?  
Mei:We both had one thing in common...we were both jealous of you.  
Me:Jealous...of me?  
Mei:You were always the guy who took crap from no one. All the girls wanted you and almost every punk was afraid of you. You're strong, smart, and never give up. You managed to break up five gangs by yourself and six more with that shark guy. You always acted like you were better than us, you even got into Hopes peak with both your talent and your smarts.  
Me:Wait...girls were into me?  
Mei:yeah, they were always going on about how cool you were and how much of a gentleman you were. I actually wanted to fight you to prove I was better than you, so I started to train to become the Ultimate Cadet. I Started to act like a punk and hang out with Minikui's gang just to get you to fight me but you never did. And the when you got into Hopes Peak, we all tried to get in. Koneko got in just fine but me, Minikui, and Magane had to cheat.  
Me:That's how you got into high school a year early.  
As Mei was about to say something, a trap door opened below us. When we landed, I looked around the room we were in I seen a map of the building.  
Me:...It says...we're on the second floor? How? We went down not up! This is scientifically impossible!  
We then heard a loud crash and we turn around to see Miya in her broken wheel chair.  
Me:Miya! Are you ok!?  
Usami:I'm fine, but my wheel chair is broken so I can't move.  
Me:I'm not a machanic, but I can try to fix it.  
Usami:It's ok, I have a spare wheel chair in the back of this one.  
Me:Still it would be good to have this one working for a fast get away. Mei, would you kindly get Miya into her spare wheel chair?  
As he did that, I started to work.  
Usami:...Why did you grab my but?  
Mei:Sorry, bad habits are hard to break.  
I roll my eyes and continue to work until I heard a loud slam behind me. I turn to see Miya on the ground and Mei's right arm laying in front of a bloody metal door.  
Me:Mei! What the fuck happened!?  
Mei:S-Sora?...I stepped on a trapped tile and the door slammed behind me. I pushed Miya out of the way so she wouldn't get hurt and... well...I lost my arm.  
Me:Mei, quickly go and find some help before you die of blood lose!  
Mei:...No...I got a better idea...I'm going to blow up the door!  
Me:Wha-Mei! You know what will happen if you use your grenades!?  
Mei:Yeah...but it's a sacrifice I'm willing to do...I'm not that useful in the state I'm in. I mean I have one arm and I'm dying anyways so yeah.  
Me:Mei don't forget we still have a fight to end!?  
Mei:Heh...Well, it looks like we won't be able to do that...When the door blows, I want you to grab my shock gloves and find Makoto. The gloves will help  
you since you can't use your taser gun.  
Me:Know hold up-  
I stopped when I heard a clicking sound. Knowing what that means, I grabbed Miya and made a mad dash to the other side of the room.  
Me:...Good bye you guys.  
The explosion went off causing the metal door to blow off the hinges...I gazed at the broken doorway and nearly puked at what I saw. Mei's body was... blown into bits...his blood was splattered on the walls and his bones were crushed. After getting over my shock, I went over to grab the shock gloves to make sure they work. Lucky for me they did and I went back to working on the wheel chair. After a few minutes I got it working and we made our way to find Makoto and Seiko. It didn't take us long to find them.  
Me:Makoto, Seiko! You're safe!  
Seiko:It's good to see that you're safe to.  
Makoto:Yeah...but where are the others?  
Me:The girls left to find you as for Mei...h-he sacrificed himself...  
Usami:He's over there, over there and up there.  
Me:Too soon!  
We suddenly heard two screams, we quickly ran (I rode on Miya's wheel chair) and when we got to the room we seen Celestia, Ruruka, and Kyoko standing there, staring at the body of-  
(Dead 8 alive 12)  
Author's notes:Oh Cliffhanger! So yeah Mei's dead. I wanted to make his death his redemtion to show that despite the fact that he is an asshole, he still has a heart. Fun fact, Koneko was Originly going to take Mei's place, but I couldn't really think of a way to redeem her. Sky out.


	10. Despair 5

Junko:Wheeeeen am I going to show up!?  
Despair arc 6, now read the disclaimer.  
Junko:Okay! EpicSkyScience does not own Danganronpa or it's character. He just owns his ocs...Including that sexy Sora.  
Showtime...OH MY GOD, JUNKO!  
(Despair arc 5)  
Hajime's POV.  
Sora:Woohoo! It's finally Valentines day!  
Kazuichi:Oh shit it is. Happy birthday bro!  
Me:Really? How old are you?  
Sora:16...Oh and I heard that the girls are planning on doing something for us guys.  
Me:Do you know what they're planning?  
Sora:No...the only thing I know is that Hiyoko organized it.  
Kazuichi:That's pretty nice for my cuz to do...by the way Hajime, you and Hiyoko have been close since we got back from winter break. Is something going on between you two?  
Shit did he figure it out?  
Me:N-no. We are j-just friends!  
Kazuichi:You sure, because I asked Ibuki and Gundham the other day and Ibuki just flashed me while Gundham kept on shouting panda at me...then he called me a "Thot" and slapped me with a spirit tag.  
WTF GUNDHAM!...As we made our way to class I noticed the girls were gone. I took this opportunity to talk to Gundham.  
Me:You know you made Kazuichi more suspicious of us.  
Gundham:Forgive me Spikey haired mortal, I panicked and did the first thing I think of.  
Me:So you kept shouting panda at him, called him a "thot" and slapped him with a spirit tag?  
Gundham:It was either that or I cast a curse on him, but the loud mortal would not allow me.  
Hiyoko:Hey boys, are you ready for your surprise?  
We turn to see all the girls wearing different colored Kimonos. Hiyoko had on a pinkish-red Kinmono, Mahiru's was a pale green kimono, Ibuki's was purple, Peko's was black, Chiaki's was Red with yellow trims, Sonia's was Pink, Akane's was Orange and Mikan's was Blue.  
Sora:Wha-Mahiru! What's with the Kimono's?  
Mahiru:It was Hiyoko's Idea that for today we would wear kimonos and agreed to let us wear these for today.  
All the girls split up with hands behind their backs. Hiyoko walked up to me and held out her hand to reveal a box of chocolate.  
Hiyoko:H-here you go. Happy Valentines day.  
Me:Thank you.  
I take the box and give Hiyoko a small hug.  
Hiyoko:H-Haji! Stop, people will get the wrong idea! B-baka  
Sora:Hmmmmm Interesting.  
I look up to see Sora grinning at me with his goggles covering his eyes.  
Sora:The amount of Amorous Pheromones you two are releasing is astounding!  
Mahiru:Um...Sora?  
Sora:Hm, Yeah?  
Mahiru:Here...Happy birthday...  
She handed him a box of chocolate.  
Mahiru:Don't get the wrong idea, you're one of the only two respectable men in class and I only made enough for one!  
I watched as Sora took out a piece of chocolate and ate it.  
Sora:MMMM! I'm not a big fan of chocolate but this is pretty good.  
Mahiru:Oh...Um thank you.  
I watched as the rest of girls handed out their chocolates until the door slammed open.  
?:See I told you Miniqui, hot babes in Kimonos!  
Miniqui:Ah, you're right Mei...Just as I predicted!  
In the door way was two guys no older than me. The taller of the two was an overweight guy with brown hair that was clearly dyed and a small pathetic blond mustache that barley covered his ugly face. The smaller was a lean guy with black hair and a hair cut that clearly shouted "wannabe cool guy".  
Fuyuhiko:Who the fuck are Ugly and the Wannabe!?  
Miniqui:I'm Miniqui Tororu! The Ultimate Psycic Detective!  
Mei:And I'm Mei Wakuna, the Ultimate Cadet! Now ladies why don't you ditch these loser and get with a real man.  
Chiaki:I have a boyfriend.  
Mahiru:You are not a man!  
Peko:I am dedicated to my master, Fuyuhiko.  
Ibuki:You're a MAN!?  
Hiyoko:Go fuck yourself, you wannabe looking ass fucker!  
Mikan:Uh...See how the bow on my obi is facing forward? That means I slept with alot of guys and probably have HIV.  
Hiyoko:Pig barf whore!  
Sonia:What was the question again?  
Akane:I'm into girls, not bitch boys.  
Mei:Aw come on! I'm sexy!  
Sora:Mei, shut the fuck up you man whore!  
Miniqui:Sola Likudo, We meet again.  
Sora:Are you making fun of the fact that I'm half white.  
Miniqui:No I'm just stating your name, Sola.  
Sora:My name is Sora Rikudo! S-O-R-A SPACE R-I-K-U-D-O!  
Miniqui:Oh I just thought you had one of those stupid American names.  
Sora:Miniqui, your Name is Ugly Troll. Which mean your parent thought you were ugly when you were born.  
Miniqui:...You dick...  
Mei:Anyways, what are you doing here.  
Sora:This is my class, and I will kindly ask you to stop harassing my classmates.  
Miniqui:Ah...so this is you class...Well how about this, we have a "friendly" Competition between our classes.  
Akane:You're on!  
Miniqui:Ah good. The competition will start after school, we will discuss the spoils later. Ta ta for now.  
With that the two left.  
Sora:Akane...What the fuck was that!  
Akane:Hey, I like the competition.  
Fuyuhiko:Sora, You know those two idiots, so you can tell us more about them and their class.  
Sora nodded and pulled out a large file from his lab coat.  
Sora:I've done some research on them and this file shows info on all 16 students of class 85.  
Tororu, The ultimate "Psychic Detective"-A phony who get most of his information from paying snitches.  
Wakuna, the Ultimate Cadet- A womanizer who stalked his current girlfriend. Has no fight game.  
Jasutisu, the Ultimate Police Sketcher- Likes to be called Makkusu. Is a bitch to everyone.  
Dorobo, The Ultimate Bully-A bratty girl who KICKED MY FUCKING LEG AFTER MY SURGERY!  
"Bo" Sharip, The Ultimate Religious expert-An American transfer student who speaks little Japanese.  
Hoshikawa, The Ultimate Astronomer-A young genius who knows everthing about space.  
Shirogane, the Ultimate Class president-A bossy young girl who might have feeling for Subaru(?)  
ChiChi, the ultiment Body Builder-A young lady who is rumored to be the daughter of an ox.  
, the Ultimate jiu jitsu master-Shouts everything in his native language.  
Uzamaki, the ultimate Drama-has a habit of losing her bras, and has a fear of fire.  
Fuma, The ultimate imposter-Despite being overweight, he can disguise himself as anyone perfectly.  
Osana, The ultiate Paintball player-She has never lost a game of paintball in 10 years.  
Mitarai, the Ultimate Animator-Likes to ditch class to watch Anime, probably likes Hentai.  
Hojo, The Ultimate Twin/Painter-The younger twin, rumored to paint Ecchi.  
Hojo, The ultimate Twin/Gardener-the older twin, ends his sentences with "Eh".  
"TK" Kakashi, the Ultimate Disk Jockey-Speaks alot of slang.  
Fuyuhiko:Why doesn't Carlos have a family name?  
Sora:He actualy does, it's just really hard to pronounce.  
Me:...We need to come up with plan to beat these guys.  
Hiyoko:He's right, I don't want to think what that creep will do if they win.  
(time skip)  
When School ended, Everyone decided to get ready for the competition. As of right now me and the guys (with the exception of Kazuichi and Nekomaru) were Getting our track suits on.  
Nagito::Tell us Sora...What are our chances of winning?  
Sora:About 50%. Miniqui has been known to cheat and he will probably convince his classmates to do so too.  
Fuyuhiko:Cheat or no cheat, We can't afford to lose, besides...My little sister likes to walk home with me and I would not want to disappoint her.  
Gundham:That is understandable, Baby-faced mortal  
Fuyuhiko:HEY YOU BETTER TAKE THAT-  
He stopped mid-sentence when we heard laughing coming form the door. We turn to see a Young girl with a bucket on her head. Her thick glasses were all fogged up and she was panting like mad.  
Perv:Hehe...Oh Looks like I've been caught, Lick lick lick!  
Fuyuhiko then threw his shoe at her.  
Fuyuhiko:Get out of here you fucking pervert!  
The perv ran away and after a few minutes, we all stepped out of the locker room.  
Fuyuhiko:Geez, who was that bitch?  
Sora:That was Hana Hojo, The Ultimate Painter and one of the biggest perverts in Hope's Peak.  
Me:We should get to the track field, the others should be waiting on us.  
The others nod and we all headed to the track field. When we got there, the other were stretching.  
Hiyoko:Hey What took you so long?  
Me:Sorry, We had to deal with some Pervy chick.  
Mahiru:Pervy chick? That impos-  
Hana:Well, lookie here, Lick lick lick!  
We all turn to see Miniqui and his class standing there.  
Miniqui:Before we start, why don't we introduce ourselves first. You know me and Mei.  
Mei:Ladies.  
An overweight redhead was the first to speak. She flicked her shoulder length hair and adjusted her glasses.  
Redhead:I'm Makkusu, The Ultimate Police Sketcher. I can sketch anyone's face perfectly in a few seconds. Now observe.  
She brought out a pencil and paper and quickly drew something. She showed it to me...And it sucked.  
Me:...Why are you showing me this crappy drawing of a...I thing that's a Hedgehog?  
Makkusu:That's you! You sexist pig!  
The next one to speak was a short girl With black hair tied back in a pony tail.  
Shorty:Listen up shit for brains! I'm Koneko, The Ultimate bully.  
Sora:...Staring at you makes my ankle burn with rage.  
Koneko:...Sora...Bo! Help me kick his ass.  
A young boy with curly brown hair held her back.  
Bo:...No fight...Kitty no fight.  
Hiyoko:Geez his Japanese is terrible.  
A guy with comet shaped brown hair and green sunglasses walked up.  
Comet:Man, You're a pain, Koneko. By the way, I'm Subaru, the Ultimate Astrominer.  
A girl with two large blond drill tails walked up to him.  
Drill:Subaru-Kun! You must not be rude!  
Subaru:Luna, as the Ultimate Class president you should know your class better.  
A slightly muscular Girl with black hair threw her weights on the ground.  
Strong:We're not here to be buddy buddy! Chichi not here to make friends! Chichi here to lift weights and kick ass!  
A dark skin guy with dread lock walked up next.  
Dark skin:CARLOS NUMBERO UNO!  
ChiChi:SHUT IT YOU JIU JITSU DUMBASS!  
A girl wilt purple drill hair was the next to speak...she smelled like chicken.  
Chicken:I'm Kakona the Ultimate Drama and I love chicken! Like take a bath with raw chicken kind of love.  
A fat guy wearing a Guy Fawks mask and a black fedora ran up!  
Guy:Did you say Chicken?!  
Kakona:Go away Nazokage! Rin! Tell your boyfriend to stop tying to lick me!  
A calm girl with with green hair covering one side of her face stood up and shot Nazokage with a paintball gun!  
Rin:He's not my boyfriend...  
Kakona:Oh come on miss monotone, stop denying it.  
Rin:I'm not...  
Kakona:Heeeey Ryota! Stop watching Hentai and get over here!  
A tired looking boy with light brown hair quickly stood up.  
Ryota:I-I'm not watching hentai! I'm watching the latest episode of 'Ninja quest" on my phone! So I can study the animation!  
A familiar bucket headed girl walked up next. On closer inspection, I noticed a few strands of Blue hair sticking out of her bucket.  
Fuyuhiko:Hey it's that pervy bitch, Hana!  
Hana:Hey...I was wondering...If the baby face and pink hair caress each other faces while shirtless? Lick lick lick!  
An identical looking boy wearing a straw hat karate chopped her on the back of her neck.  
Hat:Hana...Stop being a Pervert! Geez! Eh?  
Hana:Sorry Onii-chan, Lick lick lick...  
Hat:Forgive my sister. My name is Hono, the Ultimate Gardener. Eh?  
An orange haired girl with an odd haircut and a beenie danced up.  
Beenie:Oh yo! Dawg up! Names T.K. and bein' a DJ in my game!  
Miniqui:Ok, now lets get the-  
?:Biiiiiiig Brooooooother!  
A girl a year younger than us ran up and gave Fuyuhiko a hug  
Fuyuhiko:Natsumi...I'm sorry but I can't walk you home today. Fun bags over there got us in this competition.  
Natsumi:Awwwwwww...well maybe I can just watch...especially if your in it...  
She started to blush and drool.  
Nekomaru:What the shit is up with her?  
Kazuichi:A serious big brother complex...  
Fuyuhiko:Everyone this is my little sister, Natsumi.  
Miniqui:As I was saying, lets get this-  
?:Maaaaaaaaaahiiiiiiiiiiruuuuuuuuu! Over here!  
A girl with wavy green hair ran over to Mahiru.  
Mahiru:Oh hey Sato.  
Sato:Mahiru, what are you doing with these weirdos?  
Mahiru:These are my class mates and we're about to have a little contest.  
Sato:I don't care! Just get away from them before you catch their weirdness!  
Sora:Hey! Mikan might smell bad, she is not a weirdo.  
Sato:Who the fuck are you?  
Sora:Ah how rude of me. Ahem...Gareetings! I am Sora Rikudo, the Ultimate Chemist.  
Sato:Gareetings? Are you speaking English to sound cool, cause if you are then stop, you freak!  
Sora:Huh? Oh no, I actually speak english. You see my mother was from America and taught me to read and speak english.  
Miniqui:Anyone else wanna interrupted me!?  
Himiko:Hey.  
We turn to see Shuichi, Gonta, Himiko, and Tenko standing at the sidelines.  
Sora:Oh hey Gonta, I see you got my message.  
Miniqui:Can we start now!? Yes. Good! Now first round shall be a race. Carlos you will be my pick.  
Carlos:Brazil, Brazil!  
Me:If it's a race then we choose Akane.  
Akane:Alright! Lets do this!  
Both Akane and Carlos got into the starting position.  
Chisa:Alright I'll be the referee.  
Akane:I'll be winning this!  
Carlos:El Stupido! Carlos Numbero Uno!  
Chisa:On the count of three. 1...2...3!  
Right as Chisa said three, Akane dashed off and in a few seconds she crossed the finish line.  
Chisa:And the winner is Akane of class 77!  
Akane:Woohoo! Akane Numbero uno!  
Carlos:NOOOOOOOOOO! CARLOS NUMBERO DOES!  
?:That's not fair, that was cheating.  
We all turn to see a bald, skinny middle aged man with buck teeth and a thin, black mustache walking up.  
Miniqui:Dad-I mean Tororu-Sensei!  
Tororu:Hello I am Hojo Tororu, the homeroom teacher of class 85 and I seen that young lady cheating. No girl can be that fast without cheating.  
Akane:Hey I didn't cheat! I'm fast because I'm the Ultimate Athlete!  
Tororu:Athlete!? A woman shouldn't be the Ultimate athlete! You should be the ultimate housekeeper or something like that.  
Chisa:Uh Hojo?  
Tororu:What is it woman!?  
Chisa:Didn't Jin fire you this morning due to you sexist comments about his daughter.  
Tororu:N-no...I was just telling him a woman isn't smart enough to become a detective.  
Me:That sounds pretty sexist to me.  
Tororu:Shut up!  
Miniqui:Dad we need to get back to the competition!  
Tororu:Fine then...but no more cheating.  
Miniqui:Next up is a cooking competition. Kakona, go at them!  
Kakona:Ok!  
Me:Teruteru you up.  
Tetuteru:Hehehe! This will be easy!  
(time skip)  
Me:Alright, so we have two points and you have two points. So this last round will decide the winner  
Teruteru:Grrrr that String bean Mother fucker sabotaged my cooking!  
Nagito:Lucky for me I won the Kings game.  
Ibuki:but Unlucky for Mikan during rock, paper, scissors...Where did that boat come from anyways?  
Miniqui:I'm going to nice and let you decide the last competition, Sora.  
Sora:...The last contest will be a street brawl. Rules are simple, one on one, no armor, metal weapon are not allowed and the team leader can swap their fighter for someone else.  
Miniqui:Since I'm the strongest and the team leader I'll fight.  
Sora:Alright, the I'll-  
Fuyuhiko:Hold up...let me fight!  
Sora:You sure?...Fine, but remember If you're in trouble, As the team leader...I'll save your ass.  
Fuyuhiko:Heh alright then.  
The two fighter got in position and the fight started. Fuyuhiko Was pummeling Miniqui, but he wasn't reacting. Minikui then pulled two clear balls out of his sleeves and slammed him into Fuyuhiko's head.  
Fuyuhiko:Ow...Shit...  
Miniqui proceeded to pummel Fuyuhiko with his balls until Sora grabbed Miniqui's arm.  
Sora:Alright Fuyuhiko, that's enough balls to the face for you. I'll handle this.  
Fuyuhiko:...Sorry sis...I couldn't win...  
Natsumi:It's ok Onii-chan.  
Sato:Pathetic weirdo...  
Natsumi:Hey Red, Your bitch of a friend is a bitch!  
Sato:Her name is Mahiru, not Red!  
Natsumi:I don't care if her name is Fire Crotch, You stupid bitch.  
Sato:Mahiru! Let's go. We don't need to be around these freaks anymore.  
Mahiru:Sato! Ever since We started High school you been overprotective of me.  
Sato:...These fuckers brainwashed you!  
Natsumi:Shut it crazy Bitch.  
Sato:No, You shut up freak!  
Natsumi:Slut bag!  
Sato:Brother fucker!  
Natsumi:Tell me, does the curtains match the drapes!? Or does you girl friend like it shaved?  
Sato:What!? Ma-Mahiru is not-  
Natsumi:I'm not talking about Red, Jizzface! Geez she has a better chance of getting with goggles over there has a better chance to get that coochie! Hell, pigtails has a better chance than you, and I think her and Spike are together!  
Shit does she know!? I watch as Sato glared at Natsumi and gritted her teeth.  
Miniqui:Ah...so we finally get to fight...My spirit orbs will end you!  
He threw one of his orbs at Sora but he reflect it with a wooden sword...Wait  
Me:Where did he get a wooden sword!?  
Peko:I gave him one of my swords to use for this fight.  
Me:...oh.  
Sora:...was that a clear rubber ball?  
Miniqui:N-no...  
Sora just sighed and took off his jacket and took out a small bottle of light blue liquid and drank it. He then moved his goggles over his eyes.  
Sora:It's time to get serious!  
Sora and Miniqui started throwing punches and kicks at each, but Miniqui didn't react at all,  
Hiyoko:...Hajime...I hope Big bro Sora will win...  
Me:I'm sure he will.  
Hiyoko grabbed my hand. I hope no one noticed...  
Sora:Hmmm? Haha! Your passion for each other has increased my fiery strength!  
Hiyoko:Huh?  
Me:What?  
We look at Sora, who is know shirtless and surrounded with electricity.  
Miniqui:How are you-  
Sora:Heh...That liquid I drank was my Nekomaru Formula. It increases my strength and when I feel great passion, I gain the power of electricity!  
Nekomaru:OH YEAH! THE PASSION RUNS THROUGH YOU VIENS AS IT DOES THROUGH MINE!  
Me:...Wait...you have electrokinesis!?  
Miniqui:What I was going to ask is...HOW CAN YOU BE SHIRTLESS IN THE MIDDLE OF FREAKING FEBUARY!?  
Sora:I shoved a bunch of hand warmers down my boxers! Know it's time end this!  
Sora quickly took out the wooden sword and swung it at Miniqui's arm at it broke in haft.  
Miniqui:AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAWWWWWWWWWW FUCK! MY ARM! THAT WAS FUCKING CHEATING!  
Sora:There are no rules against arm breaking in street brawling! Now lets go! Tesla's Furry!  
Sora rapidly punched Miniqui in the chest.  
Sora:ATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATAT!  
He stopped, did a spin, and held out both hands.  
Sora:Newton's Force!  
Miniqui flew back and landed on his back. After a few seconds his jacket started to inflate an exploded leaving his torso exposed.  
Miniqui:Fuck...how did you know?  
Sora:When ever I punched you in the chest, my fist bounced off so I figured out you stuffed your jacket with rubber. Even though rubber is a Insulator, I managed to pumped enough electricity in the rubber to make it explode.  
Miniqui:But that's impossible!  
Sora:Heh...This is Nekomaru's electricity though. He can pop a rubber chicken with just two fingers.  
Miniqui:...fuck...I lost then...  
Me:Yup that mean our class wins!  
Fuyuhiko:Hey where did Natsumi go?  
Mahiru:Sato's missing to.  
Sora:...Don't know, but I'll help find them.  
(Time skip)  
Sora's Pov  
Fuyuhiko:Sis! Sis! Where are you!?  
Mahiru:Sato!...Sora did you find them.  
Me:...No, Where could they be?  
I stop and take a whiff of the air...what is the smell...Blood?  
Me:Fuck! I smell blood!  
Fuyuhiko:Oh no!  
The three of us dash to the alley way where the smell was coming from. When we got there Mahiru let out a scream!  
Fuyuhiko:NOOOOOO NATSUMI!  
Mahiru:S-Sato! Oh my god!  
There, at the end of the of alley way was the bloody body of Natsumi and Sato holding a bloody bat.  
Sato:Mahiru! I...I-  
Fuyuhiko:YOU DIRTY SISTER KILLER!  
He Charged after her, but I grabbed him and held him back.  
Me:Mahiru! Call the police before There is another murder!  
Mahiru:R-right!  
It didn't take long for the police to come and after taking our statements, Sato was arrested. Right when the cuffs where placed on her, she broke down it tears and started to confess why she did it. All through out the compitition, her and Natsumi were fighting. Sometime during my fight, she snapped and dragged Natsumi away before anyone can noticed and bashed her brains out with a baseball bat.  
Sato:I'm sorry! I'm sorry!  
Fuyuhiko:...You killed my little sister...the daughter of a Yakuza boss...Your life is fucked...  
Oficer1:Wait...Yakuza!?  
Oficer2:...The girl will have to be protected until her trial.  
With that the police left. I put my hand on Fuyuhiko's shoulder.  
Me:I know what you're planning...Don't. Let the Law handle this.  
He pushed away from me and ran off...Fuyuhiko...don't stoop down to her level  
(Time skip)  
I was sitting at the table eating my toast when my brother ran up to me.  
Me:What is it, Gonta?  
Gonta:That girl who got arrested yesterday is on the news!  
I walk over to the tv and turned up the volume.  
Reporter:Sato Yamakuza, age 16 was found dead in her cell this morning. Yamakuza was arrested yesterday for the murder of Natsumi Kuzuryu, age 15. She was hanging by her bed sheets from an apparent suicide. Police are still investigating the case.  
Fuyhiko...you did do it...  
(Chapter end)  
Author's notes:So this was a chapter I was waiting to write because the twilight Syndrome case is my favorite case of DR2 and I'm a bit disappointed that I didn't explore more of it in New island life. This will be only the first part of the case, the next part will be featured if Despair arc 6. quick fun facts, Carlos, Hono, Tenten and Hojo are the only Ocs introduced in this chapter who are not based on anyone real or fake (Bo is based on one of my friends in high school and the rest are based on Video game and anime characters). Natsumi was actually my favorite character to write for this chapter, I absolutly enjoyed Writing her inults towards Sato. Speaking of Sato, I absolutly hate her and was struggling to write for her. Sky out


	11. Future 6

Woohoo! This is the chapter i've been waiting to write, the Mondo and Komaru chapter! Mondo Disclamer, GO!  
Mondo:Listen up shit heads! Sky doesn't own Danganronpa or it's characters, he just own his ocs.  
showtime!  
(Future arc 6)  
My name is Komaru Naegi and this is-  
Mondo:GET OFF THE TABLE TAKA!  
Taka:Meow?  
Is Mondo Owada and his cat, Taka. Mondo has been my roommate/body guard for the last year, let me explain. About a year ago, five kids calling themselves  
the warriors of hope traped a bunch of people in Towa city to hunt them down...and I was one of them. I was nearly about to be killed by a couple of robot bears when Mondo came out of nowhere and beat all them with a chain. After that he started to yell at me and called me every name in the book before he recognized me and told me that was my brother was still alive. He than gave me a megaphone gun that his best friend help make and told me about the resistance, a group led by Haiji Towa...he was a sick freak. He was always going on how much he hated kids, but always admitted me was a Lolicon. He even left his haft sister, who also happened to be the leader of the Warriors of Hope, trapped under some debris. The last I seen him, Mondo tossed him in the middle of a nearby forest in nothing but his underwear after he made sexual comments about his best friend. I wonder what he would say if he found out that was a guy?  
Mondo:Damnit Taka! Get of the fucking table!  
The stripped cat just looked at him for a minute before meowing again.  
Mondo:IF YOUR NAMESAKE WAS STILL ALIVE, HE WOULD NOT GET ON THE TABLE!  
Taka:Meow.  
Mondo:...Why did I get a cat? I'm a dog person.  
?:Awwww but he's soooooooo cute!  
I turn to see Kotoko Utsugi, a former member of the Warriors of Hope, standing by the bathroom door. She was wearing her pink strawberry pajamas and had  
her long pink hair down instead of her normal pigtails.  
Me:Oh Kotoko, you're out of the shower.  
Kotoko walked over to Taka, Picked him up and scratched his ears.  
Kotoko:What, did you think I would be in the shower all fucking night?  
Mondo:Hey! Watch your mouth, young lady!  
I try to hold back a laugh at that. Mondo normally swears at least a hundred times a day, and it was hilarious hearing him get on to someone about swearing.  
Kotoko:Or what!? Are you going to spank me!?  
Mondo:No, Something worst. I won't get you any sweets the next time I go out!  
Kotoko's eyes started to tear up.  
Kotoko:No no no no! I'm sorry Mister Owada . Please don't take away my sweets.  
I give Mondo a small giggle. Ever since he saved her from a group of Monokids, Kotoko started calling him Mister Owada instead of Corn cob head. Mondo even calls Kotoko "Princess" When he think I'm not around. He enjoys treating her like a little sister or a daughter (Despite being haft her age). All of the sudden, we heard a ringing noise.  
Kotoko:Oh Nagisa must of found Monica's location!  
She grabs her phone and puts it on speaker.  
Me:Hey Nagisa, what's the word?  
Nagisa:...never say that again...  
Me:Sorry...  
Nagisa:Anyways...I've gotten an anonymous tip that Monica is somewhere down town hiding in a van. Find her and capture her.  
All:Got it!  
Nagisa:Also be careful. There's been rumors that a beast man has been spotted down town.  
Mondo:Bat shit crazy furry is down town, got it!  
Kotoko:Ok lets go!  
Me:You're staying here.  
Kotoko:Awwwwww...But why?  
Me:Two reasons. One, we don't want you to get hurt and two, you're already in your Pajamas.  
Kotoko:You two never let me do anything to help even though I was Fighter of the Warriors of Hope..  
Mondo:Hey how about this, you stay here and watch Taka for me? Make you he has food, water, and that he STAYS OFF THE DANG TABLE!  
Taka:Meow.  
Kotoko:...Ok. But Don't hurt Monika too bad, ok? It would look pretty bad if you beat up a now handicapped kid.  
Mondo:Don't worry, we'll be gen-er...I mean we won't hurt her.  
Good save. As we headed out the door, Kotoko called out to me.  
Kotoko:Hey, Komaru! Make sure doesn't hurt or else I won't forgive you.  
(Time skip)  
Mondo's POV.  
Komaru:Where did all these Monokumas come from!?  
Me:How the fuck should I know! Just shoot the bastards!  
I swung my chain and hit five of the bears while Komaru shot five more. Then a big bitch came charging at us...until the bear was hit by a van.  
Me:The fuck?  
I walk to the back and open the doors to reveal the little shit herself, Monica Fuckin Towa! She was laying of her stomach playing video games on a small Tv while eating chips and drinking shitty soda.  
Monica:Sup Noobs, took yah long enough to find me.  
Komaru:Noobs? You talk alot different than the last time we met. And where's the white haired guy?  
Monica:Nagito? I let him go. He kept on going on about Hope and his boyfriend's bagels. It got pretty annoying. Anyways...What do yah want?  
Komaru:Where is my brother!? Nagisa said he saw you two together two weeks ago! And now he's missing!  
Monica:Huh? Oh him and the guy with the goggles came to pick up Nagito. Something about rounding up the Remnants of Despair. IDK.  
Komaru:Where are they!? Answer me now!  
Monica:Look I don't know where they are. But The goggle guy gave me this laptop and this random file and said something about the file having the password. LOL.  
She hands us the items.  
Komaru:Alright, lets get to work.  
(Case file-Sato Yamakuza's death. Class trial start)  
Sora:Alright everyone. This class trial will be recorded by . So let's begin.  
Sonia:...What should we do first?  
Hiyoko:Well, We should go over how the victim died.  
Hajime:Didn't the victim hang herself?  
Mahiru:She has a name you know!?  
Peko:Sato Yamakuza, she was a reserve course member.  
Kazuichi:Wasn't she that loud mouth girl yesterday?  
Nekomaru:Yeah she was...Little shit gave me a headache.  
Sora:Bad mouthing the dead is not welcomed in any environment  
Fuyuhiko:Well what did you think of that dirty sister killer?  
Sora:...I am not allowed to stat my opinion on as it might upset sunshine.  
Mahiru:I told you not to call me that!  
Nagito:I liked her hair. It was so fabulous.  
Teruteru:I know right!  
Gundham:Enough talk about the leafy mortal's appearance! We still need to solve this case.  
Mikan:W-we really don't.  
Gundham:Silence THOT!  
Sonia:Yeah, Silence THOT! You THOTNESS is not acceptable here, there or anywhere! I shall banish you to the under-  
Hiyoko:Hey princess do us a favor and shut the fuck up! Your voice is fucking annoying!  
Sonia:My voice!? Your voice sounds like a chuhuahua on meth!  
Hiyoko:DO YOU FEED YOU CHUHUAHUA METH!?  
Ibuki:Hey, Stop talking shit to Hajime's gir-er...best friend and let's get back on topic!  
Chiaki:I thought I was you best friend, Hajime?  
Fuyuhiko:Hey, lets just end this class trial already! The bitch hung herself! There was no struggle or anything like that!  
Hajime:OBJECTION!...I always wanted to say that out loud!  
Chiaki:...Have you been playing too much Ace attorney?  
Hiyoko:Ummm what's Ace attorney?  
Chiaki:It's a mystery solving game! You've never played it before!?  
Hiyoko:I've only played the Professor Layton series and Pokemon Series.  
Chiaki:OMG! Have you played Ultra Sun or Ultra Moon?  
Hiyoko:Yeah I'm currently on the last Grand trial!  
Chiaki:Really!? Which starter did you pick? I chose Poplio!  
Hiyoko:I chose Litten.  
Hajime:I also chose Litten...Also can I get back to my Objection?  
Hiyoko:Oh yeah go ahead.  
Hajime:...So as I was saying, There was signs of a struggle the victim had blood around her finger nails, bruises on he wrist and-  
Sora:Scratches on her neck. I read the news report. It's clear to see... was murdered!  
Akane:But by who?  
Sora:It's simple...the killer is you, Fuyuhiko!  
Fuyuhiko:Whaaaaaaa!  
Peko:No way! You have no proof that my master did it!  
Sora:As the Ultimate Yakuza, he could of used to intimidate the guards so he could go in for the kill . The Kuzuryu clan is the most powerful gang in all of Japan, so it would be no problem for them to help take out the girl who killed the boss's daughter.  
Fuyuhiko:N-No I didn't kill h-her!  
Sora:Hmf...If I remember correctly, you tried to kill yesterday when we caught he red handed!  
Fuyuhiko:But I-  
Peko:It was me! I killed her!  
Sora:No. Since you focus on sword, you would of cut or stabbed her, not hang her.  
Peko:But I did it!  
Fuyuhiko:Peko stop...It was me...I did it. I killed that dirty sister killer...  
Sora:...Alright case close. Date February 15, 2018  
(Case file end)  
I finish reading the case file and looked at Komaru.  
Me:Any idea's on the password?  
Komaru:Nope nothing.  
Monica:Don't look at me.  
?:I have an idea.  
Wait that voice. The three of us turn to see Haiji, draped in bloody animal skins and holding Kotoko at knife point.  
Haiji:Hand over the brat and the girl won't get hurt!  
Kotoko:Mister Mondo...  
Me:Grrrrrr...Haiji, you rat.  
Haiji:Don't come any closer without Monica or else!  
Monica:Hey bro guess what?  
Haiji:What is it brat!?  
A few seconds passed be for Monica leaned over...and farted...  
Monica:Kiss my farts.  
Haiji:Why you disrespectful brat! When I get ahold of you, I'll fuck you-  
Monica:I'm not into incest. Sorry Pedobear.  
Haiji:You bitch! Just hand over the fucking brat and I'll be gentle and let Kotoko go.  
Kotoko:G-gen-gentle...  
Seeing Kotoko eyes widen in fear I lost it. I charged at him not caring what happened to me.  
Me:DON'T YOU DARE HURT MY LITTLE PRINCESS!  
After that I blacked out. When I came to, Komaru was ripping me off Haiji's bloody body.  
Komaru:He's had enough, Mondo! Stop before you kill him!  
After a few minutes I calmed down.  
Komaru:You calm now?  
Me:Yeah...I think...  
Komaru:Good...So, Kotoko is your little princess?  
Me:Uh...Yeah, haha...By the way is she okay?  
Komaru:She right now in the van with Monica.  
Good, she's safe.  
Monica:Hey noobs! I solved the whole password.  
Komaru:Wait really? What was it?  
Monica:21518.  
Komaru:The date of the case? Why would my brother have that as the password?  
Me:He wouldn't. It was Sora, the goggle guy Monica was talking about.  
Komaru:How do you know him?  
Me:He was the guy who killed Junko Enoshina.  
Komaru:Ok...well what's on the laptop?  
Monica:Well it looks like a tracking device thingy...IDK.  
Komaru:Tracking? Oh this must tell the location of Makoto.  
Me:Alright let go get Makoto!  
Monica:What do we do about my stupid brother?  
I quickly chained up Haiji and threw him in the back of the van.  
Me:Alright lets go.  
I hoped into the driver seat and turned the key.  
Kotoko:Alright it's go time!  
I turn to see Kotoko sitting in the passenger seat...without a seat belt.  
Me:Hey Princess, Please get you seat belt on. I don't want you to get hurt.  
Kotoko:Okay Mister Mondo.  
Me:Alright ladies, hold on!  
After Kotoko got her seat belt on, I stepped on the gas and we drove off, Makoto...Hold on.  
(Chapter end)  
Author's notes:This is the chapter I've been looking forward to write just because of the "Get off the table" joke. Fun facts, When me and my friends first saw DR3, right when we saw Monica we came up with a bunch of gamer gremlin jokes about her. Also I will not write a full Ultra Dispair Girl story because I'm not good at writing action scenes and UDG is mostly action base. Sky out.


	12. Despair 6

Hey there, EpicSkyScience here with more New Hope and Dispair and this chapter is  
Junko:My Deput...Well in this story at least.  
Whatever...I don't own Danganronpa or it's characters. I just own my ocs. Showtime!  
(Despair arc 6)  
Hajime's Pov.  
It's been two months since we solved Sato's murder case and things have been normal since then. Due to being a member of the Kuzuryu clan, Fuyuhiko was not arrested out of fear. As of right now it April 1st, so it's my first day as a second year student.  
Sora:Gareetings Hajime.  
Kazuichi:Yo Hajime, over here!  
I turn to see Sora and Kazuichi walking towards me.  
Me:Oh, hey Sora, Kazuichi. What's being going on?  
Kazuichi:Nothing much with me. But Sora has some good news!  
Sora:Yeah! The current head master, Jin Kirigiri, has made me the head of a special project Hopes Peak has been working on.  
Me:Really? What is it?  
Sora:Something called Project Hope. I don't know the details, but Was impressed by my formulas and this project has something to do with hope.  
Me:That's awesome Sora!  
Kazuichi:Hey isn't Kirigiri's Daughter enrolling in this year?  
Sora:Yeah, She's the Ultimate Detective. I heard she's pretty smart.  
Me:She's not the only famous who got in. There is also the Ultimate Programmer, Baseball star, writer, fashionista, and pop star!  
Kazuichi:Pop star? Isn't that that Maizono chick? I heard she blew a bus full a guys like two years ago.  
After talking for a while we made it to our class room. Almost everyone but Mahiru and Hiyoko was there.  
Sora:Huh...I guess Hiyoko and Sunshine are running late.  
Fuyuhiko:You know Mahiru hates it when you called her Sunshine?  
Sora:Yeah...But I find it cute when she get mad at me.  
Fuyuhiko:You are one weird guy.  
Sora:I get that all the time.  
Mahiru:Hey sorry we're late.  
I turn to see Mahiru standing by the door way...without Hiyoko.  
Me:Hey Mahiru, Where's Hiyoko?  
Mahiru:Oh uh...Well We're going need a drum roll first.  
Ibuki repeatedly hit her desk with a big smile on her face.  
Mahiru:Introducing the new Hiyoko Saionji! Yeah!  
Hiyoko slowly step into view to reveal that over the break, she went through her growth spurt. While she only grew 10 centimeters, her body was more mature if only by a bit. Instead of wearing her school uniform, she wore a orange kimono and had her hair tied back with a pink bow.  
Hiyoko:Hey everyone!  
Fuyuhiko:I don't see anything new about her. She's still short and flat as a board.  
Hiyoko:Hey for your information, I bind my chest so my breast won't get in my way when I dance!  
Fuyuhiko:Excuses, excuses.  
Ibuki:...Wait. Fuyhiko, Were you looking at Hiyoko's boobies?  
Fuyuhiko:N-no! I was not!  
Hiyoko:Hmf! Pervert.  
Fuyuhiko:I am not a pervert!  
Hiyoko:Even if you aren't a pervert, I'm not interested in baby faced brats. Besides I already have boyfriend.  
Peko:Did I hear that right?  
Sonia:You have a boyfriend!?  
Kazuichi:Hehe! So my cousin has a little boyfriend.  
Teruteru:I always thought you were into girls.  
Mikan:Wh-who is it?  
Mahiru:Yes, I would like to know too.  
Hiyoko:I think it's about time we tell them, Haji?  
Me:I agree, Yoyo.  
The room went silent for a minute.  
Ibuki:Surprised gasp! You two are togetheeeeer!?  
Gundham:...You acting is very poor, loud mortal.  
Chisa:Awwww! It's soooo cute that you two are together. Ah young love.  
Mahiru:How long have you two been dating!?  
Me:Uh...Since December...  
Mahiru:And you've been keeping it a secret from us?  
Hiyoko:I'm sorry...Me and Hajime agreed to keep it a secret until I had my Growth spurt so people wouldn't get the wrong idea.  
Sora:Hmmm, So that's why you two were acting strange since December. And based on their odd behavior, I think Gundham and Ibuki already knew.  
Ibuki:Well uh...er...PANDA!  
Chisa:Well...ok everyone, it's time that I give out todays assignment. You will work on your talents.  
Sora:Alright! I almost finished my Hope formula so this will be great.  
Nagito:Did you say "Hope" formula!? Does it cause hope?  
Sora:It's what I call one of my strength enhancers. Hey Akane, you want to be my test subject this time? I think it's time I give Mikan a break.  
Mikan:O-oh no I don't mind being a test subject.  
Sora:Mikan, the last time you were my test subject, you came close to dying. I know you want to be helpful but I don't want to be responsible if you die.  
Mikan:Oh...  
Sora:Hey Akane, you coming?  
Akane:I got nothing better to do.  
With that the two walked off.  
Hiyoko:If you want to, you could watch my new dance, Mikan. Do or don't, I don't care.  
Mikan:Th-thank you, Hiyoko.  
Hiyoko:Don't think this will be a regular thing, Pig barf. I just enjoy having an audience watch me dance. And you better not fall asleep!  
Makan:Don't worry, I Won't.  
(Time skip)  
Sora's POV.  
Akane:Is it almost done?  
Me:Almost. The herbs need to simmer. Why don't me talk until then.  
Akane:Talk about what?  
Sora:Well, how about each other. All I know about you is that you like meat, have big breast, and that you are the Ultimate athlete.  
Akane:Well the Ultimate Athlete thing was a mistake. I was supposed to be the Ultimate Gymnest, but that damn scout made a mistake when he was writing my paperwork. I didn't find out about his mistake until it was too late.  
Me:Ah, that guy. Yeah, he nearly gave me the title Ultimate Mixer.  
Akane:He probably didn't know how to spell Chemist?  
Me:Do you know how to spell chemist?  
Akane:K-E-M-I-S-T.  
Me:Nope.  
Akane:Well how about-  
?:OMG! That is hilarious sis!  
Annoyed, I went over and open the door to reveal a blond headed girl wearing a black shirt and read skirt and talking in the phone.  
Me:Ma'am, can you please not talk to loud, we are doing science stuff in here.  
Girl:I'll talk to you latter sis. Some ass hat is being an ass hat.  
She hung up her phone and turn to face me. I got a better look at her front. Her tie was really lose and was showing off some cleavage. I then recognized her face.  
Me:You're Junko Enoshima, the Ultimate Fashionista.  
Junko:Oh so you're a fan of mine?  
Me:No, but I seen you face on a lot of those fashion magazines.  
Junko:Awww...and I thought you were a fan  
, Why are you not wearing the school uniform?  
Junko:That tacky thing, uhg! I'm trying to get the Headmaster to change the uniform to something better.  
Me:Hey if you want to, you can come watch my latest experiment.  
Junko:Fine, whatever.  
I walk over and handed Akane the bottle full of red liquid.  
Me:Just take a small sip of this, just in case any side effects happens.  
Akane:...It better not taste like piss.  
She takes a sip of it then stick out her tongue.  
Akane:Yuck! It taste like piss! Urg!  
She fell to the floor and started to spaz out. When she stopped, she looked up at me with a insane smile and deep red eyes.  
Me:Akane? Are you Ok?  
Akane:HAHAHAHAHA! OH I'M JUST FINE! JUST TRYING TO MAKE A KILLING!  
She then lunged at me. I quickly reached into my coat and pulled out my taser gun and shocked her. After she felled to the floor I quickly gave her my back up antidote.  
Junko:Wow! What was that!? It was amazing!  
Me:Oh that was my shock pistol. It's a custom ta-  
Junko:Not that! What was that stuff you gave that girl?  
Me:It was a formula called te Hope Formula, but I might change it to the Despair Formula.  
Junko:Wow! What's all in it?  
Me:Not right now. I got to take to one of my class mates. She's the Ultimate nurse and she needs to check Akane out. And change into your uniform!  
Hajime's POV.  
I sat their watching Hiyoko's every single move as she finished her dance.  
Mahiru:She's so amazing.  
Me:Yeah she is.  
When Hiyoko finished she bowed before glairing at everyone.  
Hiyoko:You guys fell Asleep! Arg! Why does this always happen!  
I looked around and noticed me, Mahiru, and Kazuichi were the only ones still awake.  
Hiyoko:At least you three stayed awake.  
I walked over to her an kissed her forehead.  
Me:I would be a bad boyfriend if I fell asleep during your performance.  
Hiyoko:Oh Haji, You're going to make me blush.  
All of the sudden the door slammed open, waking up everyone. We all turn to see Sora holding a knocked out Akane.  
Sora:Hey Mikan, Get your buns over here! We need to make sure Akane's okay!  
Mikan Quickly rushed over to them and laid Akane on the ground. After a few minutes of checking Akane out, she stood up.  
Mikan:She'll be just fine. All she needs is some rest.  
Sora:Oh, that good.  
Chisa:Sora, what exactly happened to her?  
Sora:After she drank my Hope Formula, she went berserk and nearly attacked me so I had to tase her.  
Kazuichi:...Is that why she smells like burnt meat?  
Teruteru:Speaking of meat, It's about lunch time so why don't I make some food?  
All of the sudden Akane shot up.  
Akane:You said food and food means meat and meat means I want some right now!  
Teruteru:...I guess I'll get started on lunch.  
(Time skip)  
I sat there by a tree watching everyone practice their talents. Sora and Kazuichi were helping Ibuki write a new song, Akane and Nekomaru were having a race while Sonia watched, Fuyuhiko was boredly watching Peko practice her swings, Teruteru and Nagito were having a picnic, Hiyoko and Mahiru were taking pictures together, Gundham was training a bear, Mikan was...being Mikan, and Chiaki was...Wait where is Chiaki?  
Chiaki:Hey Hajime.  
I turn to see that Chiaki was sitting next to me, playing on her handheld.  
Me:Uh what are you doing?  
Chiaki:Working on my talent.  
Oh right she's the Ultimate gamer...  
Chiaki:What about you? Are you going to work on your talent?  
Me:I don't have a talent, remember?  
Chiaki:Hmmm...You're very good at cheering people up.  
Me:What kind of talent is that?  
Chiaki:Ummmm...Oh I know. Ultimate Future.  
Me:Future?  
Chiaki:Well...You always manage to brighten up someone's future. For example, Hiyoko.  
She pointed to said girl who has a big smile on her face.  
Chiaki:I've known her for years and she was always the mean loner until she met you and Mahiru. She was the type of girl who would cuss out someone just for getting too close to her. I once accidently bumped into one day and she called me a "Lazy, one legged sloth riding, Otaku sharing son of a bitch". But then she met you and she's now so much nicer...How did you even get on her good side anyways?  
Me:Well...I talked to her about fashion and bought her sweets.  
Chiaki:Fashion and sweets...I should of thought of that years ago...Hey look, some first years are coming over to meet our class.  
A group of first years was indeed coming over to meet their upper class men. It was all good...until I notice some creepy fat ass trying to grope Hiyoko. I quickly got up and made my way over there.  
Chiaki:Hey that fat guy is-Oh you already noticed.  
Hiyoko:I told you to back off pervert! I'm not interested and I have a boyfriend!  
Fatass:Oh that doesn't matter my dear.  
Mahiru:Look, she said no so back off! Take a hint you worthless excuse of a man!  
Me:Hey Hiyoko, Mahiru is this creep bothering you?  
Fatass:Crrreeeeep! Good sir, I am Hifumi Yamada, The ultimate Fanfiction Writer. Who are you to call me a creep!  
Me:Hajime Hinata, The Ultimate reserve course, and that girl you're trying to flirt with is my girlfriend.  
Hifumi:How can a reserve course student be such a lovely girls boyfriend?  
Hiyoko:He treats me with respect, unlike you!  
We all suddenly heard a cracking noise and turned to see Sora giving Hifumi an evil grin.  
Sora:I heard you've been harassing my little sister and Sunshine. Is this true?  
Hifumi:Well er...I uh...  
Sora:Because if you are...I WILL POUR SULFUR MUSTARD DOWN YOU FAT THROUT!  
Hifumi:AAAAAAAAAAAIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!  
Hifumi ran off like a little bitch.  
Sora:Knew that would scare him. I not evil enough to make a chemical weapon...Well I'm not evil at all.  
?:Yoohoo! guy!  
I blond haired gir with pigtails ran up to Sora.  
Sora:Ah , I take it that this is your class. You guys, this is Junko Enoshima, the Ultimate Fashionista. I met her this morning.  
Junko:You know, you haven't told me your name yet, guy. Or the name of your friends.  
Sora:Oh how rude of me. I'm Sora Rikudo, the Ultimate Chemist. These are my friends Hajime, Hiyoko, and Mahiru.  
Junko:It's nice to meet you Hajime, Hiyoko, Mahiru, and Sora-Senpai.  
Sora:...Never refer to me as Senpai. It's weird.  
Junko:Ok fine...Do you what to go on a date?  
Sora:Not interested. Besides didn't I tell you to change into your uniform?  
Junko:That won't matter in 3...2...1...  
Headmaster:Attention students. Starting today you will be getting new uniforms. Visit your homeroom teacher to get them.  
Junko:Sooo about that date?  
Sora:No.  
Junko:Ok, just tell me when you change your mind.  
She took a few step away...Before swinging at Sora! Lucky for him he caught her arm before the ice pick she was carrying wound up in his eye!  
Junko:Hmmm you predicted my attack. Bravo.  
Sora:Heh...You're just easy to read, .  
He let go of her and she walked away. When she got far away, Sora sighed.  
Sora:She believed my bluff.  
Mahiru:You mean you didn't predict her attack?  
Sora:Yeah...That move was way too quick. I was lucky that I blocked her attack.  
Wait...too quick for Sora  
(Time skip-the next day)  
I adjusted my new tie as I walked to class. Hopes peak's new uniform Was a better color than our old ones. The boys wore a red pair of pants, red vest, White undershirt, and a black tie. The girls had a similar looking uniform, but had a skirt instead of pants and a ribbon instead of a tie.  
Sora:Gareetings Hajime!  
Me:Oh hey Sora. Are you skipping class today? You're normally in class by now.  
Sora:Well being part of project Hope gives me a pass on attending class. Oh and the way, Hiyoko Wants to you to meet her by the girl's Bathroom.  
I nod and walk to the girl's bathroom. While waiting outside, I noticed Peko walk out of the bathroom wearing the boy's uniform.  
Me:Oh hey Peko.  
Peko:Hello Hajime. Are you waiting for Hiyoko?  
Me:Yeah...Hey since you're wearing the boy's uniform, is Fuyuhiko wearing the Girl's uniform?  
Her face when red after that Question.  
Peko:N-no! The Skirt that I got was too short, that's all...Hmmm my master in a skirt...Interesting.  
Me:What was that last part?  
Peko:Nothing! See you at class later!  
With that she ran off. After a few minutes, Hiyoko walks out of the bathroom wearing the same orange Kimono she wore yesterday.  
Me:What's up Hiyoko?  
Hiyoko:I..I want to show you something.  
She undid her obi and opened her kimono!  
Me:Hi-Hiyoko!  
Underneath her kimono she was wearing an over sized white undershirt, red ribbon, and a long red skirt.  
Hiyoko:Huh? Did you think I was going to flash you? Pervert.  
Me:Nononono! That's not-  
Hiyoko:Hehe. I'm kidding. I knew you would react like that.  
She wraped her arm around me.  
Hiyoko:I'm just glad you didn't look away.  
Me:...That shirt is a bit big on you, isn't it?  
Hiyoko:This was the smallest shirt they had...I wish I grew a bit taller.  
Me:Hey maybe when Sora finishes "project Hope" He'll work on a growth formula.  
Hiyoko:Can Big bro Sora really do that?  
Me:Well he did make a Formula that gave him Nekomaru's strange electrokinisis.  
Hiyoko:Good point.  
Sora's POV.  
Juno:Come on!  
Me:No.  
Junko:Come ooon!  
Me:No!  
Junko:Come ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooon!  
Me:For the last time, I am not making you a Bio weapon!  
Junko:Can you at least give me the recipe for that Despair thingy?  
Me:No, that stuff is dangerous!  
Junko:Then how about a da-  
Me:NO! Now let me work! made me the head scientist for a reason.  
Junko:Can you at least make me something for my heart burn?  
Me:I don't do free favors for strangers so your going to haft to pay me something for it.  
Junko:Oh! One of my classmates is the Ultimate Programmer! Maybe she can make you an AI!  
Me:If you can get her to make me a bunny AI, than I'll make it.  
Junko:Why a bunny, bears are cooler.  
Me:Because I like bunnies. Do we have a deal.  
Junko:Deal!  
She walked off with a happy look as I went back to work. After two hours, Mister Kirigiri came to check on me.  
Kirigiri:So how's the progress going.  
Me:It's about 25% done. Would be more, if that dang Enoshima lady didn't bother me. Why is she aloud down here anyways.  
Kirigiri:Well...her father is funding this project...but I'll see what I can do for you.  
Me:Thanks... ...You still haven't told me what I'm working on.  
Kirigiri:Project Hope is a project that will turn normal students into Ultimates...but we still need a volunteer for our first test.  
Me:What will happen to the first student?  
Kirigiri:...He will be given every single talent known to Hopes peak...and his identity will be erased.  
(Chapter end)  
Author's notes:So this chapter mostly delt with Sora's first meeting with Junko. I also added the origins of who created Usami and Sora's cloths. Fun fact, I designed Sora's clothing off of Appolo Justice's Suit, he was also going to wear a tie, but scapped it because I felt it was too much only to bring it back in this chapter. Sky out.


	13. Future 7

Mahiru:Hey where did Sky go?  
Makoto:He went to the gym and wanted us to read the disclaimer.  
Mahiru:Wait, He goes to the gym!?  
Makoto:Aparently so...But anyways, Sky does not own Danganronpa or it's characters. he just owns his ocs.  
(Future arc 7)  
Sora's POV.  
Ruruka:Sonosuke!  
There in the middle of the room was Sonosuke, laying face down on the floor with a knife in his back. The word "ka" was written on the floor in blood. I run over to his body to examine him.  
Me:Rigamortas has already set in so he's been dead for awhile.  
Kyoko:I already figured that out. It's clear to se he was stabbed and bleed out.  
Koichi:Hey what's going on here du-oh a dead body.  
Seiko:Why are you so calm!?  
Koichi:Why are you not in the room like the rest of us?  
Seiko:I don't want anyone to step on my shadow.  
Kyoko:It's easy to see the killer snuck up on him and stabbed him.  
Is it really that simple?...Wait...that smells like...sugar!  
Me:HA! THAT'S IMPOSABLE!  
Makoto:You were supposed to say "No! Your wrong".  
Me:My clue, my saying! Anyways, I smell Sugar coming off Sonosuke's breath.  
Celestia:But he was eating Raruka's sweets earlier.  
Me:But his breath didn't spell like sugar when I last seen. Raruka's sweets have a very strong smell.  
Kyoko:What does that haft to due with this murder?  
I lifted up Sonosuke's arm and reviled his bangle.  
Me:His forbidden action is putting food in his mouth. My guess is the killer put some candy in his mouth then stabbed him while he was dying.  
Kyoko:And while he was dying he wrote the last syllable in his killer's name, Ka. So that means Ruruka is the killer.  
Ruruka:But I didn't do it! I was with Celestia the whole time!  
Celestia:Oui! I never took my eyes off her!  
Makoto:The last time you "solved the case" You ended up killing my girlfriend who was completely Innocent!  
I crouch down to examine the body some more until I noticed a small amount of blood under his body. I moved his body to reveal another bloody kanji, Ko.  
Me:Child? what does child me-EGADS! I know who is the killer!  
Ruruka:Who did it then?  
Koichi:Yes I would like to know too.  
Me:The killer clearly is smart, But somehow Sonosuke outsmarted them. How? Simple, he wrote the killer's last syllable and then hide it under his body. And that syllable is Ko, as in Kyoko! You killed Sonosuke and tried to frame Ruruka, isn't that right!  
Kyoko:...You are correct, Sora. Even though my father taught me all I knew about being a detective, I still can't hide my crimes from you Sora.  
Makoto:But why did you do it?  
Kyoko simply looked away and Showed us her bangle.  
Makoto:..."Jin's Squad surviving the fourth sleep"...huh?  
Kyoko:Jin's Squad was a group my father created. He picked the four most elite students to be apart of four different projects. The head chef of the Food rationing program, Ruruka Ando. The armory captain, Sonosuke Izayoi, The medical solider, Seiko Kimura, And the lead scientist of Project Hope, Sora Rikudo...now that you know the truth...  
She reached in to her blazer and pulled out a Tanto blade!  
Kyoko:I'm going to haft to kill all of you!  
She charged at me but I quickly dodged and pulled out my extendo-staff. I looked over to see Makoto and Celestia get out their Gun and hammer respectively.  
Makoko:It's three agenst one, give up!  
Kyoko:Ah, yes. You two went through combat training these last two years. But-  
Celestia rushed at Kyoko, but when she swung, Kyoko dodged and Slashed Celestia's cheek!  
Celestia:Owwww!  
Kyoko:A good detective always has a way to protect herself. My father taught me martial arts when I was little, Specifically Tantojutsu.  
Wait...Mr. Kirigiri knew Tantojutsu!? I always wondered why he kept a tanto blade right by his desk  
Makoto:Sora! This is not the time to be in deep thinking!  
Me:Oh right!  
I aimed my staff at Kyoko's right hand and press the button to extend my staff but she side stepped out of the way!  
Kyoko:You're too slow.  
Me:Wha-  
Kyoko:Now die.  
She thrusted her Tanto at me and it was inches away from my face when Koichi grabbed her arm and threw her aside. He then threw a band-aid at Celestia.  
Koichi:Chill it Kyoko, Jin wouldn't want you to kill your friends.  
Kyoko:...They are not my friends. They never were.  
Makoto:But I thought-  
Kyoko:No, I do not love you. I'm gay remember  
Makoto:I was not going to say that! Besides, I'm currently dating Seiko!  
Kyoko:You have a poor taste in women.  
Me:Says the girl who hasn't dated anyone.  
She once again tries to stab me but Koichi kicked her away.  
Koichi:Get dunk on.  
The two of them started the throwing swings at each other. Koichi was handeling himself very well despite him only using one arm. He then grabbed Kyoko by the leg and threw her across the room.  
Koichi:YEET!  
Kyoko:I'm getting my but kicked by a guy using one arm.  
Koichi:Let's make a deal. in my left hand is your father's last words. If you can get one cut on me, I'll give it to ya. Deal?  
She tried to slash at him but he quickly dodged.  
Koichi:So you agree.  
Kyoko launched three kicks but Koichi blocked all three.  
Kyoko:Wipe that smile off your face.  
Makoto:They're evenly matched!  
Me:No, Koichi is holding back.  
Makoto:Holding back?  
Me:When I took my breaks while working on Project hope, I would watch Koichi and spar. It was incredible.  
Celestia:What are his chances of winning?  
Me:50%.  
Right as I said that, a trap door opened up behind Koichi causing him to stop.  
Kyoko:Nowhere left to run.  
She then stabbed Koichi in the chest knocking him back. As he falls, he opens his hand and dropped a piece of paper.  
Me:KOICHI! NO!  
Koichi:Later...bitches...Gah  
Celestia:...Bitches?  
Kyoko bent down and pick up paper before flipping the bird.  
Kyoko:He flipped me off...Fuck you too bastard. Now my father's last words.  
She uncrumpled the paper and read it out loud.  
Kyoko:"Kyoko if you're reading this then Koichi probably got his dumbass killed. God I hope his last words were not "Later bitches". Anyways I know the only reason he would die was because someone tricked you into killing him. So get you head out of you ass, stop acting like a bitch and let you friends help you. from your Father-Jin. Ps. Get rid of Molly, A grown ass woman shouldn't be sleeping with a doll."...well shit.  
Sora:Soooooo...Are you still going to try and kill us?  
Kyoko:Depends if any of you have way to prevent the poison from killing me.  
Seiko:I have a special medicine that will put you in a coma when poison is in body.  
Kyoko:Why do you...Nevermind. Just hand it over.  
After Kyoko took the medicine she started to walk off.  
Celestia:Kyoko, Why don't you join us?  
Kyoko:No...I need to figure some things out.  
With that she left. Celestia tried to follow her but I stopped her.  
Me:Let her go. She needs time to think.  
Celestia:But she-  
Me:She feels like she betrayed her friend. I know that feeling Quite well. It's best to leave her alone for know.  
Makoto lightly grabbed Celestia's shoulder.  
Makoto:He's right, Celestia. Besides we still need to find a way, We only have 30 untill the next sleep.  
We all nodded and started travelling down the hallway. I stuck by Miya in the back as I needed to confirm a Theory I had a while ago.  
Me:Hey Miya, I need to talk to you about something.  
Usami:Sure what is it?  
Me:...With you own voice.  
She look over at the others, then at me. She pulled down her scarf and started to whisper.  
Miya:How long have you known?  
Me:Since you got onto Mei about grabbing your but. You didn't have you laptop but could still communicate.  
Miya:...Yeah...I mimiced Usami voice...Is that all?  
Me:No...I want to know where you got my AI.  
Miya:From that green haired brat, Monica.  
Me:So she's still alive...What happened anyways.  
Miya:...Three months ago she kidnapped me and tortured me. I Lost my right leg, left eye and both of my arms due to her. I was in so much pain that I wanted to die, but she wouldn't let me. Then two weeks ago, she change suddenly. She made me Some prosthetic and this wheel chair and set me free with the AI...I has no idea haw she got it though.  
Three months...Damn that must of been rough. Especially since she is only 17. Though I'm the only one who knows this.  
Miya:don't tell anyone about this. I don't want them examining me and finding out my real age.  
Ruruka:Hey are you talking Miya?  
Me:Uh no. I can read lips.  
Monokuma:Sup bitches! Yah got Uno minutes until weno snooches...Did I say that right?  
Me:We'll rest here.  
Makoto:Alright.  
Seiko:I hope the killer won't attack us.  
Celestia:Oui. That would be bad.  
Ruruka:If he tries to attack us, I'll stuff his face full of my sweets! Sweet attack yah!  
Soon we all fell asleep. Not long after that we all woke up and started back on our journey. But behind the next corner was a gruesome sight. There, lying against the wall, was Kyoko...With her Tanto in her neck  
(Dead 11 alive 9)  
Author's notes:Hey I'm back from the gym. Anyways, this chapter took me a week to write. Fun fact, Ruruka was originaly going to die in this chapter while Kyoko was going to live but I switch them around because I enjoy writing Ruruka's personality more than Kyoko. Sky out.


	14. Despair 7

MUDAMUDAMUDAMU-Oh hey there. EpicSkyScience here with more New Hope and Despair! Discaimer time! I don't own Danganronpa or it's characters, All I own is my Ocs. Showtime!  
(Despair arc 7)  
Hajime's POV.  
I opened the classroom door expecting to see everyone, but the only ones there were Hiyoko, Kazuichi, and Sora...Who was currently sleeping at his desk. I walked over to him and tapped him on the shoulder. He Immediately shot up and looked around. I quickly noticed his hair was tied back with a red bow.  
Sora:Huh, What...Oh, Gareetings Hajime.  
Me:Hey Sora. I take it you're off today?  
Sora:Yeah, seen how hard I as working and gave me the day off. I was just catching up on some lost sleep before class.  
Me:Couldn't get much sleep last night?  
Sora:Yeah...That damn Enoshima kept texting me last night...I think Akane gave her my number.  
Me:...Hey are you aware that your hair is tied back?  
Sora:Huh? It is?...Ah so it is.  
Hiyoko:So you finally noticed that I tied you hair back?  
Sora:Huh...I should of tied back my hair along time ago. Helps keep the hair out of my face. Thank you, Hiyoko.  
Hiyoko:You're not upset that I used a bow to tie back you hair back?  
Sora:As long as it's not periwinkle, I'm good.  
Ibuki:You guuuuuuuuuuuuuuys!  
Kazuichi:Sup Ibuki.  
Ibuki:You know the song that I've been working on? Well I've found a guy who can help us with it!  
Me:Really, Who?  
Ibuki:Some guy named Leon Kuwata.  
Sora:Kuwata? Oh The baseball guy who looks like he snorts Cocain.  
Me:Oh come on. He doesn't do coke.  
(Time skip)  
Me:He must of snorted cocain at least once in his life.  
Standing in front of us was lanky guy with spikey red hair and a matching Go-T. He had Multiple piercing and even had a chain and padlock around his neck. Altogether. He looked like a creep and apparently Hiyoko agreed with me as she was hiding behind me.  
Leon:Wazzup, names Leon Kuwata. I'm the Ultimate Baseball player...Fuck Baseball.  
Sora:...Your parents must be disappointed.  
Kazuichi:Fuck man, His entire family must be disappointed.  
Hiyoko:I don't trust him, he looks like a creep.  
Me:I agree.  
Leon:Uh...I can hear you guy. You know that, right?  
Hiyoko:Yes, we know Mr. Creepy Edgelord.  
Leon:Hey, I'm not a creepy Edgelord.  
Ibuki:Forget the fact that he looks like my creepy ass uncle, and lets play the song!  
I ran up and grabbed my Bass While Sora and Kazuichi ran to their drum set and keyboard respectively.  
Ibuki:Alright Kazzy, Start us off!  
Sora:Kazzy?  
Kazuichi:Shut up...  
(Insert "Kami-Iro Awase" From DR3)  
Ibuki:Hello, Hope's Peak.  
Sora:A tiny movement ticking softly deep inside~  
Kazuichi:A revolution growing slowly comes alive~  
All:In time  
Ibuki:Look at the world  
Kazuichi:What do you think?  
Me:Well, Do you feel?  
Hiyoko:Do you belong?  
Sora:What do you do?  
All:Who Are you?  
(Run into the light~, to the light now, don't let it escape again)  
Ibuki:Right in front of you as quick as a flash, don't let it all disappear into ashes~  
(Don't be afraid, go be the change)  
Hiyoko:Maybe you can find the answers  
Me:Seek out the truth, don't let fate be the master~  
Sora:Don't hide  
Kazuichi:In the sorrow  
Ibuki:Follow the hope for a better tomorrow  
(When you're lonely don't hide, never give up. Don't give up my friends, don't you know it's the ultimate lesson)  
Sora:Pain and hope both fight and beckon  
Kazuichi:Take control now, any second~  
(Which way will you go, this way to the unknown, will you go, will you go, I'll go.)  
Me:Ahead is the unknown~  
Hiyoko:So which way will you go?~  
Leon:Hey that was great!  
Ibuki:It still could use some work but other than that it's-  
Mahiru:There you guys are!  
We all turn to see Mahiru standing there in her School swim suite.  
Me:M-Mahiru! What are-  
Sora:Hey Sunshine! That swim suite makes you look H2-Woah!  
Did Sora try to flirt with Mahiru?  
Mahiru:Uh...T-thanks I guess...Anyways, it's time for class!  
Leon:Shit! Enoshima's gonna kill me! Latter guys!  
With that he ran away.  
Mahiru:Who was that creepy punk.  
Sora:Leon Kuwata, he does baseball.  
Kazuichi:...Why are you wearing you swim suite?  
Mahiri:I spilled orange juice all over my uniform and I forgot to back my gym cloths. It's kind of embarrassing walking around in this...  
Sora:...I like it.  
Me:Wait, what?!  
Sora:Hey, if you want to, you could borrow my gym cloths. I haven't been able to wear them in a week due to my work.  
Me:Don't dodge my question!  
Mahiru:...Ok...  
(Time skip)  
Sora:AAAAARG! I'M SO FREAKING STUPID!  
For most of the day Sora has been trying to flirt with Mahiru but failing as he kept on using science references. As of right now he is sulking over his latest failure while eating Curry flavored noodles  
Hiyoko:Big sis Mahiru doesn't understand alot of that science stuff.  
Sora:Science is what I know best...I actually suck at pick up lines.  
Hiyoko:So the guy who talks all about love doesn't know how to get a girlfriend?  
Sora:I study Aroma Pheromones because I want to know why the human brain releases it when they feel love, so I'm still confused about it.  
Me:When did you realized that you love her?  
Sora:...Since the Aphrodisiac incident...I guess I have my dad's weakness for redheads...well that and she has a great personality. She confident and is always trying to make everyone do their best. she also has-  
Kazuichi:A nice ass?  
Sora:What!? N-no! I was going to say great eyes!  
Kazuichi:Oh come on man, I caught you staring at her in that swim suite and your gym cloths.  
Sora:I was not!  
Kazuichi:Oh come on man you're blushing!  
As the two argued, Hiyoko tapped on my shoulder. I turn to see her holding a box of pockey.  
Hiyoko:Want some?  
Me:Yeah sure.  
We started to snake on them while the two idiots argued.  
Kazuichi:She's not as fine looking as Miss Sonia!  
Sora:Hey I like it if a woman's brain is bigger than her chest!  
Kazuichi:Are you calling Miss Sonia dumb!?  
Sora:Well I'm not calling her smart!  
Kazuichi:Gah...Heh, You win this match Sora.  
Sora:Man it's been awhile since we had an argument that intense.  
Kazuichi:So, when are going to ask her out?  
Mahiru:Ask who out?  
Me:When did she get her?  
Hiyoko:Big sis is a secret ninja.  
Sora:Uh...Well I was going to ask out y-  
Akane:Junko Enoshima! Am I right!  
Me:When the fuck did she get here!?  
Hiyoko:I would say ninja, but her fun bags are too big.  
Sora:Akane...You are...  
He Formed an "X" with his arms.  
Sora:Completly incorrect!  
Akane:What!?  
is not my type. She is way to loud and annoying and-  
He kept on going on about Junko, tapping his forehead as he talked. The only time he stopped was to eat the rest of his noodles.  
Sora:Her shirt shows off way too much cleavage and-  
Mahiru:Ok, we get it. You hate her and you don't want to date her.  
Hiyoko:Rapper Ninja.  
Mahiru:Rapper Ninja?  
Hiyoko:Hya!  
Mahiru:...You need to lay off the sugar, it makes you hyper.  
Hiyoko stared at Mahiru before grabbing a pockey stick and poking Mahiru's forehead.  
Hiyoko:...Pockey poke.  
Sora:Aw man.  
Me:Huh? What's wrong?  
Sora:My dad knows that I'm not a big fan of chocolate.  
Hiyoko:Oh! I'll take it?  
Mahiru:You had enough sugar today!  
Sora:Hey Sunshine, you want it?  
He held out the chocolate and Mahiru slowly took it.  
Mahiru:Thank you...Moonlight.  
Sora:Moonlight?  
Mahiru:Hey since your always calling me Sunshine I decided to call you Moonlight!  
Sora:I'm fine with that.  
Me:Hey you guys, I'll be right back. I haft to use the restroom.  
Hiyoko:Please don't take too long.  
Me:I won't.  
I went to go do my business but as I was exiting the bathroom, someone grabbed me and pulled me aside. When I looked up, Junko was pinning me to the wall.  
Me:Enoshima, I am in a happy relationship and I don't plan on cheating!  
Junko:Listen up assface. I heard that you don't have a talent and I'm gonna tell you how to get one.  
Me:...I'm listening.  
Junko:Ok so, you know how Sora-kun's been working on Project Hope?  
Me:Yeah.  
Junko:Well, I heard from my Daddy that It's gonna make talentless losers have a talent and the first person to test it will gain every talent known to all of Hope's peak.  
Me:Really!?  
Junko:Yeah, but you only have one week to sign up as that's when Sora-kun should be done. Oh and don't tell anyone about this, got it?  
Me:...Got it.  
(Chapter end)  
Author's notes:Woo another chapter done. Quick fun fact, There was alot of jokes I ended up cutting due to me feeling they went too far. Sky out.


	15. Future 8

I don't own Danganronpa or it's characters but I do own my OCs. Show time.  
(Future arc 8)  
Makoto's POV.  
Me:Ky-Kyoko!  
Celestia:Oh mon God!  
Sora:...Impossible.  
Ruruka:M-maybe...She's in a coma!  
Seiko:...With a blade in her neck?  
Ruruka:Is it a plastic blade?  
Celestia:That must be a pretty sharp plastic.  
Me:You guys! This is serious!  
I crouched over Kyoko's body and start examining it. I noticed her hands were drenched in blood as was the handle of her tanto.  
Me:...My best guess is that when the killer stabbed her, she woke up and she tried to fight back...but it's just a theory.  
Sora:That is an interesting theory...but there is a chance it could be wrong.  
Ruruka:This is bad! The killer must be really strong to kill Kyoko! Oh I know! Sora can use his chemical guns to beat the killer!  
Sora:There's just one problem with that. I left most of my guns at the lab, the only one I brought was my shock pistol.  
Me:Which you can't use.  
Rurka:Can't you just make a new gun?  
Sora:...I'm a chemist not a gun maker. All my guns were made by Kazuichi so I could quickly test out my elemental formula.  
Seiko:Ummm..W-well could you use this?  
Seiko held out her hand to show us Sonoske's blacksmith devices, a gadget that is used to make weapons.  
Sora:Hmm...This could work, but I need time.  
(Time skip)  
Ruruka:Is it almost done yet? Sonosuke would of had it done in under 15 minutes  
Sora:Almost. I not a blacksmith so it's going to take me longer  
It's been 30 minutes since Sora started to work on his new gun and he is already 90% done.  
Ruruka:What needs to be made? It looks likes it's done.  
Sora:I still need to make the inside parts. Most importantly the nozzle.  
Celestia:Huh, nozzle?  
Sora:It's a small device that controls the force of the fluid when it gets shot out. Without it, my gun would overload.  
Ruruka:The only one I know who can make a nozzle is Sonsuke and he's...  
Makoto:So you can't finish the gun.  
Sora:Unless I find a flamethrower, than no.  
Kyosuke:Well how about I kill you?  
Me:Ah Shit!  
We all turn to see Kyosuke standing there with his katana in hand.  
Kyosuke:In order to bring hope to us all...we all must DIE!  
He charged at us and I closed my eyes! Suddenly I heard metal on metal and I looked up to see Miya blocking Kyosuke sword with her arm...Wait?  
Me:You were able to walk this whole time!?  
Miya:...D-did I forget to mention I recently lost my leg and now have a prosthetic one?  
Me:You could talk too!  
Miya:...I-I've always been really shy...  
She then pushed Kyosuke back and turned her hands into guns!  
Me:...Robot arms?  
Miya:...y-yeah...Just go! I'll deal with him.!  
Sora:You better not die! You have a promise to keep!  
Miya:I will!  
With that I hoped on Celestia's back and we ran off.  
Celestia:So what is this promise you two made?  
Sora:...She promised to marry my brother.  
Me:Wait, what the fu-  
I was interrupted by Seiko slamming into Ryota.  
Ryota:Owwww...that hurt.  
Sora:...Wow you're still alive?  
Ruruka:I know right. I was thinking he got his hentai loving ass killed.  
Ryota:I-I-I don't watch hentai!  
Miniqui:Oh come on. We all know that's nothing more than a filthy lie.  
Ruruka:It's the troll! Protect your sweets!  
Miniqui:Now Raruka, that isn't very nice.  
Me:Let me guess, you're here to kill us.  
Miniqui:Yup, and there's a 100% chance that I will kill you all with my Machete.  
He then pulled out...a melted machete?  
Sora:...Did I forget to mention I splash a heat formula on you machete when you weren't looking.  
Miniqui:...Well fuck...I didn't see that coming...but you won't see this coming.  
He took out a syringe and stabbed it in his arm.  
Sora:That's...Gah! Ruruka, Puff me!  
Ruruka:Puff you?  
Sora:Puff me!  
Ruruka:...Why Sora, I didn't know you were that dirty?  
Sora:...I was talking about the sweets, not Puff Puff. Get your mind out of the gutter.  
Ruruka:Oh come on, you want my bon-kyu-bon body.  
Sora:Just hand me the sweets!  
Ruruka then threw a box at Sora and he ate a green candy out of the box.  
Miniqui:You die now!  
Miniqui dashed at us but Sora managed to punched him in the gut.  
Sora:Go! I'll handle this!  
Me:Alright...Good luck.  
We once again started to run away. While we were running I looked at Ruruka and asked her an important question.  
Me:Ruruka, What was in that box you gave Sora?  
Ruruka:Three special candies that will boost ones body in different ways. The Green ice, a puff that boost ones eyesight. The Yellow wind, a puff that will boost ones dexterity. And the red fire, a puff the will boost once's strength...Me and Sora made them for one reason, to contain Nekomaru's lightning. The Puffs do have a side effect as they drain the users strength.  
Me:Wait...Isn't Sora strong enough to take Miniqui down without any enhancers?  
Ruruka:That syringe...must of contained the Dynomax formula.  
Me:...That name sounds stupid.  
Ruruka:...Anyways, The Dynomax Formula increases the users strength more over time.  
Me:So the longer it's in his veins, the stronger he'll get.  
Ruruka:Yeah.  
Sora's POV.  
I quickly take off my lab coat and get into a fighting pose. Thanks to the Green Ice Puff, I can make out his out all of Miniqui's weak spots.  
Miniqui:Gah...you bastard!  
He swung at me and I quickly dodged and struck him in the left shoulder. He flinched and tried to kick me, but I let out a barraged of punches and kicks.  
Miniqui:Fuck fuck fuck!  
Me:Heh, looks like I only need one puff to beat you. Now lets finish this!  
Miniqui:Why you...  
Me:LOCK ON!  
My vision intensified and I could only make the troll's weak points.  
Me:48 quick strike!  
I quickly strike him in all his weak spots 48 times and watch him fall to his knees.  
Miniqui:D-dammit!  
I simply smirk and went over to grab my coat...until I felt an intense energy behind me. I looked and gasp as I saw Miniqui's muscles start to grow. So he really did take the Dynomax formula. I was getting ready to strike when I noticed my vision going back to normal. Fuck... Green Ice wore off.  
Miniqui:Hehe...I will destroy you! SOLA!  
He punched me in face before kicking me in the stomach. When I landed I saw that he took out his crystal ball. I remembered Mei words and quickly took out the Yellow wind puff and ate it...It was sweeter than the green ice but my body felt lighter.  
Miniqui:Burn in hell!  
He opened up his crystal ball and it shot out a stream of fire but I dodged it.  
Miniqui:I said burn in hell! So you burn!  
He once again let out a stream of fire and again I dodged it until he ran out of fluid. He then proceeded to try and bash me with his crystal ball but I kicked it away.  
Me:Can't keep up with my dexterity, huh?  
Miniqui:Fuck you!  
I was about to dodge his next when I notice his muscles expand again. I was struck with the full force of his punch!  
Miniqui:...Weakling! I'll crush you!  
Me:...Hey guess what?  
Miniqui:What!?  
I ate the Red fire puff and felt my muscles start to burn as they expand.  
Me:Nitrogen Blitz!  
I slammed my fist together, activating the shock gauntlets before giving him one final punch in the face sending him flying. Thinking he was dead, I set off to grab my coat.  
Miniqui:I'm not done yet.  
Me:Huh? But I thought-  
Miniqui:The arm my bangles on is metal...The day you broke my arm...It got infected and had to be amputated...You humiliated me  
that day. I was kicked out of Hope's Peak, lost my arm, and had to shave off my amazing mustache.  
Me:Your mustache sucked!  
Miniqui:How dare you diss my mustache!  
He charged at me and I thought I was dead, until I could feel the electricity in my veins and caught his fist.  
Miniqui:That look in your eyes...it's been a while since I last saw it...my arm stings just by looking at them.  
I pushed him back before activating the blacksmith device.  
Me:It's H2Over!  
I take off my shirt and pull my goggles over my eyes.  
Miniqui:DIE YOU BASTARD!  
He lunged at me but I dodged, took out my newly made katana and sliced of his metal arm...but I broke the katana.  
Me:Now let's go! Tesla's Fury!  
Miniqui:Deja vu.  
I raidly hit Miniqui in his chest, shoulders, and stomach.  
Me:ATATATATATATATATATATATAT!  
I did a spin and held out my hands.  
Me:Newton's Force!  
I aloud the force of all my hits do the work as Miniqui flew back. Thinking it was all over I picked up the crystal ball and removed the nozzle from it. After putting the nozzle in my new gun, I made sure to but a tube of fire formula in it.  
Miniqui:I'M NOT DEAD YET YOU BAST-  
I cut him off by shoving my gun in his mouth.  
Me:Hey troll...when you get to hell, tell Junko I said Gareetings.  
I then pulled the trigger and his entire mouth went a blazed. As he fell back, I said my final words to him.  
Me:Farwell...Miniqui Tororu.  
I walked over to grab my lab coat...and then I threw up...Still can't deal with death.  
Me:Urg...Fuck my weakness to death!  
I get my coat and get ready to leave when I feel something land behind me. I look to see Miya lying on the floor, bloody and beaten. She was clearly missing her robotic leg and both arms from the elbows down.  
Me:Miya! Are you okay!?  
Miya:R-run away now! Go!  
Me:Huh?  
Kyosuke:So you kill the troll, eh?  
I looked up to see Kyosuke standing on Miniqui's corpse holding Miya's leg.  
Kyosuke:Hehe...I'm impressed you managed to defe-  
Me:Don't worry Miya, I'll patch you up.  
Kyosuke:Pay attention to me when I kill you!  
I stared at him for a bit before slinging Miya over my shoulder and running away while giving him the peace sign.  
(Dead 12 alive 8)  
Author's notes:Well Miniqui's dead. His death was originally going to be more violent, but I toned it down. Fun fact, Sora thinking Ryoto was dead is a reference to me and my friends thinking he was going to die in DR3. Sky out.


	16. Despair 8

Mahiru:Sky? Sky?...Sky!  
Huh? I'm buisy catching up on Detective Conan.  
Mahiru:But you got a story to write! Be a Man and write it  
Oh shit you're right! Uh I don't own Danganrona or it's characters. I just own my ocs. Showtime!  
Despair arc 8  
Hajime's POV.  
I sigh as I knock on the door. It's been a week since Junko told me about project hope and today is my last day as a talentless loser. I decided to spend this last day with Mahiru and Hiyoko. I desided to wear a dark green Tank top and a pair of blue jeans. It was about a minute later when the door finally, revealing Mahiru in a green jumper, white shirt, and a checkered tie.  
Mahiru:Finaly you showed up...you could of dressed a bit more nicer.  
Me:These are my nices cloths.  
Mahiru:You could of wore a tie.  
Me:Ties don't go with tank tops.  
Hiyoko:He has a point.  
I looked over Mahiru's shoulder to see Hiyoko standing behind her. She was wearing an orange shirt with a cat on it and a pair of blue shorts.  
Mahiru:Didn't I tell you to dress nice?  
Hiyoko:My best Kimono is currently at the dry cleaners.  
Mahiru:...Fine then. Look why don't we go to that new tea place first.  
Me:Sure, why not.  
(time skip)  
When we got to the tea house, Hiyoko pulled on Mahiru's arm.  
Hiyoko:Big sis, get a picture of me and Haji together.  
Mahiru:...Fine, but just one picture.  
Hiyoko grabbed my hand and lead me in front of the shop and I picked her up bridal style.  
Mahiru:Ok, say cheese..  
After taking the picture, Mahiru looked at her camera then back at us.  
Mahiru:Hey isn't that Sora over there?  
I put Hiyoko down and turn around to see Sora sitting at a table, drinking tea with some large person.  
Me:Huh, it is. Hey Sora!  
He turned to us and gave us a friendly wave.  
Sora:Gareetings, you guys!  
Me:What are you doing here?  
Sora:Well, I enjoy drinking tea so I had to try the tea here. I happened to run into while I was here.  
Me:Wait... ?  
Hiyoko:That's a woman?  
Mahiru:That's rude, you two!  
Sakura:It's ok, I got use to people thinking I am a boy.  
Mahiru:...Oh.  
(time skip)  
Sora desided to join us after we left the tea shop. For the rest of the day, we went shopping for candy and books. It was about 6:00 PM when Mahiru and Hiyoko decided to go home. So me and Sora were walking down the streets, looking for something to do.  
Me:...So I heard from Junko that Project Hope is complete.  
Sora:Yeah. We even found a volunteer to test it. Speaking of Junko, me and her just started dated this morning  
Me:That's surprising. I thought you hated her.  
Sora:During the time I was working on Project Hope, I really got to know her.  
Me:That's nice...Hey I want you to do me a favor...If anything happens to me, I want you to look after Hiyoko.  
Sora:Ok, I will.  
(Time skip)  
Sora's POV.  
Me:Sorry I'm late . I had to eat dinner.  
Kirigiri:Don't worry about it. The volunteer is already in the pod. Tomorrow he will be the ultimate hope.  
Me:Really, that fast? I thought it would take a lot longer.  
Kirigiri:The pod makes your formula run faster.  
Me:That makes sence. By the way, you never told me who this Volunteer is.  
Kirigiri:His name does not matter anymore, but when he come out. He will go under the name Izuru Kamakura.  
Junko:That sound like a great name.  
I turn around to see Junko and her sister Mukuro standing behind me.  
Me:When did you...never mind.  
Junko:So when can we see him?  
Kirigiri:Not until-  
A scientist suddenly ran in the room.  
! We over estimated the time it would take before the volunteer would become the Ultimate Hope!  
Junko:That must mean it's done! Yahoo!  
She then ran past me and ran down the hall with Mukuro following behind her.  
Me:Don't worry, I'll get her.  
I ran after both of them and followed them through an open door.  
Mukuro:Th-that's the Ultimate Hope?  
There in the middle of the room was a teenage boy with long dark hair and deep red eyes.  
Junko:Kamakura, Kamakura! Yas queen!  
Me:...He's not you gay friend.  
Junko suddenly charged at Izuru only for him to stomp her the floor.  
Mukuro:Sis!  
Mukuro then charged at him with a knife but was slapped away.  
Junko:Wa-what was that for?  
Izuru stomped on her again. He then looked at me and walked towards me. My mind was racing on what to do, so I said the first thing that came to mind.  
Me:Do...Do you like boats?  
He looked at me with his intense eye before speaking.  
Izuru:Why yes I do love boats.  
He then sent 20 minutes talking about sailboats.  
Izuru:Anyways, who are you?  
Me:Sora Rikudo, I'm the Ultimate Chemist.  
Izuru:...I cannot remember who I am.  
Me:Oh, you are Izuru Kamakura. You are the first subject of the Hope project. said you would have no memory of who you were.  
Izuru:...The only thing I remember is...a young girl in a kimono.  
A girl in a kimono? I felt a hand on my shoulder and I turn to see behind me.  
Kirigiri:That's enough. We need to do some testing on Izuru.  
Me:Alright girls, lets go.  
As we were walking out the door, Junko grabbed my arm.  
Junko:Sooooo baby, are you doing anything tomorrow night?  
Me:Didn't I tell you me and Chiaki are going to get the newest Game Girl system tomorrow?  
Junko:But I want to go out tomorrow!  
Me:I'm sorry Junko, but I mad a promise with Chiaki a week ago and I don't intend to break it.  
Junko:...Fine then.  
She walked away from while mumbling something about breaking. That girl is up to something.  
(Time skip the next day)  
I check my phone to make sure I have the right address. I ended up getting a text from Junko asking me to deliver a package to Ryota. I was about to knock on the door when it opened, revealing a crying Sonia. Her eyes were red and puffy  
Sonia:Wow, Ryota, that was beautiful!  
Ryota:Why thank you. Oh you're Sora, right?  
Me:Yeah. I got your package.  
Ryota:Oh thank you. Why don't you come in. I want to show you.  
Me:Can you make it fast? I got plans tonight and still have somethings to do before then.  
Ryota:Don't worry, it will be fast.  
He led me to his room, sat me in front of his computer, and started typing on his keyboard. After a few seconds, a short animation played. It was colorful but not that great. As soon as it ended, Ryota looked at me with a sinister grin before frowning.  
Ryota:So what did you think of it?  
Me:It's ok. It would be better if you added less colors.  
Ryota:So you don't feel anything?  
Me:I feel annoyed. Can I go now?  
Ryota:...Yeah.  
(time skip)  
It's been several hours since I delivered the package and I was now heading to the game store.  
Hiyoko:Big bro Sora!  
I turn to see Hiyoko running towards me. She was wearing her favorite orange kimono.  
Me:Hiyoko? What's wrong?  
Hiyoko:Hajime is missing. He hasn't answered his phone and his parents said he didn't come home last night. Have you seen him?  
Me:Not since last night.  
Hiyoko:Oh no...I'm really worried about him...Can you help me find him?  
Me:Hmmm...Meet me at my place tonight and we'll investigate what happened.  
Hiyoko:Ok...Hopefully Haji's alright.  
After saying our goodbyes I made my way to the game store and met up with Chiaki. After going over the details with her, she agreed to help us find Hajime. We went over more details after we got the game systems.  
Chiaki:Ok, so we will first retrace Hajime's steps and then...Huh?  
We both look at a rustling bush in confusion. Suddenly, Junko popped out and started beating Chiaki with a baseball bat!  
Junko:We can start and finish wars. We're what kill the dinosaurs! We're the asteroid that's overdue!  
Me:Junko! What the Hell!  
Junko:The dinosaurs will turn to dust!  
Me:JUNKO!  
Junko:They'll die because we say the must!  
I yank the bat away from her hands and pushed her off of Chiaki!  
Me:Chiaki! Stay with me Chiaki! Junko! What the hell was that!?  
Junko:Well...you said you wouldn't break your promise so I broke her.  
She reached out to touch me but I grab Chiaki and back away!  
Me:Stay the fuck away from me you crazy bitch! Don't worry Chiaki, I'll get you to a hospital.  
Chiaki:Sor...Sora  
Junko:If you tell anyone about this, I'll kill you family!...What are you bitches looking at!  
(time skip)  
I sat in the waiting room waiting for a doctor to come out and tell me about Chiaki's condition. I looked up when I heard the doors slam open to see Nekomaru standing there.  
Nekomaru:Sora, I got your message! Has the Doc told you about Chiaki's condition!?  
Me:No, not yet.  
Just then, a doctor walked into the room.  
Nekomaru:Tell me Doc, is Chiaki Nanami alright?  
will live, but due a spine injury, she will never walk again.  
Nekomaru:...Can I visit her?  
Doctor:Why yes, as long as you don't disturb the other patients.  
The doctor then look at me.  
Doctor:What about you sir, will you be visiting your friend?  
Me:No, I have a meeting tonight with another friend. Besides, It would be best if Chiaki's boyfriend was there instead of me.  
My phone rings and I check the caller ID to see it's Hiyoko.  
Me:Oh what do you know, she's calling me right now. Hey Hiyoko, sorry I'm going to be late...Hiyoko? Why are crying? What happened!?  
Hiyoko:Sor-Sor-Sora...I need you to p-pick me up from the police station.  
Me:Hiyoko! What did you do!?  
Hiyoko:No...I was almost ra-ra-ra-ra-raped...  
Me:Shit! Don't worry, I'll be right there!  
Nekomaru:What's going on?  
Me:Hiyoko was almost raped! I haft to go pick her up!  
Nekomaru:Wait...WHAT!? I'm coming with you!  
Me:No! Chiaki need you right now.  
Nekomaru simpley nods and we both head in opposite direction.  
(time skip)  
It took me an hour to get the police station by bus. Right when I got there, I ran in and slammed my hands on the front desk.  
Me:I'm here to pick up Hiyoko Saionji!  
The officer at the desk was a woman in her 20's who looked like she was tired of her job.  
Officer:And who are you?  
Me:Sora Rikudo, I'm 's friend and classmate.  
She looked me up and down before scoffing at me.  
Officer:Well she's in the interrogation room right now, so your going to have to come back later.  
?:Ran, I just finnish asking questions about the man who assaulted her!  
I looked over to see a man in his 50's leading Hiyoko out of a room. Right when she seen me, Hiyoko ran up and hugged me with tears in her eyes.  
Hiyoko:Big bro Sora...I was so scared.  
I rubbed her back and looked at the officer's badge.  
Me:Officer Mouri, can you tell me what happened?  
Mouri:She was attacked by the infamous serial rapist, Coke head Frank.  
Coke head Frank...He was a serial rapist/killer who targeted girls between the ages of 15-25. All the girls were incredibly young looking and most were found dead. The ones who did survive, couldn't identify who Frank was.  
Mouri:She was lucky that she got away. She even managed to get a look at his face. Tomorrow we will start our investigation to find him.  
Me:Hopefully you find him.  
With that I walked out the station with Hiyoko following close behind me. I checked my phone to see what time it was.  
Me:Damn, it's already 7:00. Why don't I take you home?  
Hiyoko:But we still haven't started our investigation to find Haji yet.  
Me:We'll talk about it tomorrow during school. Now come on, we got to get you home before Sunshine calls and chews you out.  
(One last time skip)  
I was walking to class with Kazuichi, talking about yesterdays events.  
Kazuichi:Damn, I can't believe that happened to Hiyoko and Chiaki. So you didn't get a look at that mad man who attacked Chiaki?  
Me:All I could tell was that it was a woman. She was wearing a mask and had a hood up.  
Kazuichi:Well that sucks...Is Chiaki coming to class today?  
Me:Yeah, Nekomaru texted me this morning saying he was bringing her this morning.  
As we stepped inside the class room I noticed the everyone but Hajime was already there. I quickly spotted Chiaki, who despite being wrapped in bandages and stuck in a wheel chair, was giving off a bright smile. She noticed me and gave me a wave.  
Chiaki:Hey Sora.  
Me:Gareetings, Chiaki. How are you doing?  
Chiaki:I'm doing fine...but I can't remember what exactly happened last night.  
Hiyoko stood up and placed a hand on Chiaki's shoulder.  
Hiyoko:W-with what Sora told me, you were attacked by a girl in a mask.  
Chiaki:Really?...Hey I heard that you were attacked by Coke head Frank around the same time I was attacked.  
Hiyoko:...Yeah, but...I don't want to talk about it.  
Hiyoko Nervously tugged on the sleeves of her kimono but stopped when Sonia scoffed.  
Sonia:Oh please. You were probably doing some old guy in the back allies and making up the whole thing!  
Hiyoko:No, you're wrong! I would never cheat on Hajime!  
Sonia:How did you know he truly loved you?  
Hiyoko:Huh?  
Sonia:Hajime could of gotten with any girl but he chose to be with a girl who looks like she's a child. Just admit it...You're a delusional whore.  
Hiyoko started to charge at Sonia but I held her back.  
Hiyoko:You better take that back now or else!  
Sonia:Or else what?  
In one swift movement, Sonia ripped off Hiyoko's obi! I quickly let her go so she could hold her kimono together.  
Sonia:So you really do bind your chest. Ohohohohohoho!  
I grabed Sonia by the shirt and raise fist! It was at that moment when noticed her eyes were just like Akane's when she was under the effect of the Despair formula.  
Sonia:Oh come on! You don't have the guts to hit me!  
...She's right. I grabbed Hiyoko's obi out of her hands and let her go.  
Mikan:He might not have the guts to hit you but-  
Time slowed down as Mikan smacked Sonia in the face.  
Mikan:I do.  
Sonia:Mikan...Why are you defending that little whore? She stole the man you love from you!  
Mikan:I-I know...but I could see Hajime never loved me. H-he was always in love with you, Hiyoko.  
Sonia was about to strike Mikan when Chisa stopped her.  
Chisa:Nevermind that enough! Go to the counselor's office now!  
Sonia:Hmf...fine.  
Gundham:Something is wrong is Sonia.  
I started thinking back to yesterday when Sonia left Ryota's house and how her eyes...were red.  
(Chapter end)  
Author's notes:So my goal for this chapter was to make it start light hearted but have it end dark. Fun fact, the ending was going to be a bit different.  
At first it was going to be Mikan who was going to snap as she was going to be the one at Ryota's house, but I changed it to Sonia as I wanted to give Mikan a redemtiom arc of sorts. I still don't liking writing for Mikan, but it's a start. Also I plan on going back and fixing some errors is New island life and New school life as I reread them and noticed alot of error and some retcons. Sky out.


	17. Future 9

Makoto:EpicSkyScience does not own Danganrona or it's characters.  
Seiko:But he does own his Ocs.  
(Future arc 9)  
Makoto's pov  
Me:Hey Ryota, How much time until the next sleep?  
He looks down at his watch.  
Ryota:...About ten minutes. Why do you ask?  
Me:I want to test a theory. You guys notice after every sleep, every victim is found in front of a monitor?  
Celestia:Oui. They were in front on ze monitors...Ah! You mean-  
Me:Yes. But I need to see if I'm right. Does anyone have any rope?  
(Time skip)  
After I was tied up, I was set up in front of a monitor.  
Seiko:A-are you sure about th-this?  
Me:Yeah I'm sure. Just stay back in case I'm right.  
Ruruka:Just don't die on us, or else I'll shove sweets down you throat for making Seiko cry!  
I simply nod and look at the screen. Soon after that, Monokuma popped up on the screen...eating honey.  
Monikuma:Nom nom nom! Oh uh, It's time for sleep! Goodnight bitches!  
I counted down the seconds until the next sleep.  
Me:Five...four...three...two...one.  
I fell asleep...but woke up a few seconds later to the Monitor turning on.  
Monikuma:Hey...hey...Wake the fuck up! Yo, so here's a video I've working on cold "Monikuma's rainy day" Enjoy!  
I don't remember what the video about, but I knew it was sad. Suddenly, I was in a pure white room.  
Me:Where...am I?  
Kyoko:In hell.  
I turn around to see Kyoko staring at me, a hole was clearly in her neck.  
Me:H-hell!?  
Kyoko:Yes hell...You failed to avenge us...it's your fault we're dead.  
Me:Wait...We?  
?:Yes, we.  
I turn to my left to see...Mukuro. She was holding her severed head  
Mukuro:If only you were smarter, I would still be alive.  
Me:What, no...  
Mukuro:It's your fault.  
Suddenly the room went dark and I was surrounded by nine figures. It took me a second to realized the figures was everyone who died.  
Me:Holy shit! Are you guys zombies!?  
Kyoko:...What-  
Mukuro:The-  
Zombies:Fuck.  
Me:Because if you are, I'm not into that kind of shit.  
Mukuro:I'm going to pretend I didn't hear that.  
She then threw a knife at my feet.  
Mukuro:Kill yourself, Makoto.  
Me:Hmmm...It might hurt but ok.  
With out thinking I grab the knife and held it up to my neck. But when I was about to stick the knife in my neck, I was punched across the hallway.  
Juzo:You fool!  
Standing in the spot I was sitting was Juzo. I quickly noticed he had a bullet wound in his left leg and his right arm was missing.  
Me:Shit, are you going to try and kill me?  
Juzo:If I wanted you dead I wouldn't of saved you just now.  
Me:You saved me?  
Juzo:Yeah...Also, what the fuck did you see!? Sounded like the thought of killing yourself was pleasure for you.  
Me:Shit, really...fuck. Ummm, what happened to your arm?  
Juzo:Kyosuke cut it off, but I'm a badass so it doesn't bother me.  
Me:And the bullet wound?  
Juzo:Some fucker shot me in the dark...Oh, the other are waking up.  
Indeed the others were waking up. When they realized who was there, they got into a fighting stance...Except for Ryota, who hid like a bitch.  
Me:Chill it, you guys. Juzo saved my life. My theory was right. Those monitors brainwash people into committing suicide.  
Celestia:But he could be working with Kyosuke still, non?  
Juzo:That fucker chopped off my arm! And it was my favorite punching arm!  
Ruruka:Ok, so now what?  
Juzo:I've located the power off switch. I think it will shut off the bangles.  
Seiko:Ok, lets go.  
We followed Juzo for ten minutes until we got to a room with a large switch. Ruruka immediately ran up to it.  
Ruruka:Alright! Let turn this shit off and get the fu-  
She was cut off when a bullet went straight through her. Time slowed down as Ruruka fell to the floor. I turn to where the shot was fired to see Ryota holding Celestia hostage with a green, glowing gun.  
Ryota:Don't move or else the German bitch gets it!  
Celestia:I am French, you ignorant bastard!  
Fuck! I hope Sora and Miya's luck is better than ours!  
Sora's POV.  
Me:Ok...Huff huff...I think we can rest here.  
Miya:...D-did you run even when the sleeping drugs were going through your veins? That was amazing!  
Me:That's what adrenaline can do to you.  
Miya:But why did you run away?  
Me:That battle with Miniqui took a lot out of me. Besides, my injuries slow me down, so even if I was not worn out, I would not be able to beat him.  
Miya:Injuries!? You're injured!?  
I pull back my coat and pointed at my bandaged stomach  
Me:Juzo, stabbed me with a spear awhile back...and I just realized I left my favorite stripped button up shirt back there. But enough about me, I should treat you injuries.  
I pulled out some bandages and started to patch her up. As I was Bandaging her shoulder, I noticed a compartment on her left arm. I opened it and found... One of my healing formulas!  
Me:How did you get a hold of one of my healing formulas!?  
Miya:I don't know. But you should take it. If Kyosuke attacks us, you're the only one who can fight.  
I look at the bottle for a second before taking a drink of it. I felt the pain in my stomach go away and my energy return. To test my strength, I kicked the wall and made a hole.  
Me:Yes I'm back to 150%! Now if only I had my shirt.  
Kyosuke:You mean this shirt?  
I turn to see Kyosuke standing there...holding my damn shirt!  
Me:Miya! Run!...Oh yeah...one leg.  
Kyosuke:Hmf! I will kill you!  
Me:Kill, kill, kill! That's all you talk about! Why don't you talk about cheese?  
Kyosuke:Go fuck yourself!  
Me:Ah, now that's better!  
Kyosuke growled then got into a fighting stance while I did the same. After a minute stare down, he charge at me with his Katana in the defense position, but a the last second, I kicked the blade and it broke in two.  
Kyosuke:What!? But how!?  
Me:Katanas are lightweight so they break pretty easily.  
He dropped his broken blade and got into an unknown fighting stance.  
Me:You still want to go? Alright.  
I threw a punch at him, but he caught it and punched me in the chest. I tried kicking him, but he again caught it and chopped my leg. It was then that I remembered Kyosuke's unique fighting style, the Counter fist. He catches his opponent's attacks then counter attacks.  
Me:...So this is the counter fist fighting style?  
Kyosuke:I made it so I could capture and Discipline brutes like you.  
Me:Brute? I am not a brute!  
Kyosuke:Hmf. You fight like a punk with no discipline. You will never win without proper training.  
Me:We'll see about that!  
I launch out three fast punches and a kick. He managed to counter the three punches, but not the kick. I kept on throwing out multiple punches and kicks while Kyosuke countered most of them. The last punch he countered he ended up holding on to my fist and not letting go. I had an idea, so I pull out my flair pistol and fired two shots. Kyosuke dodged both of them and got behind me and put me in a choke hold.  
Kyosuke:Die, fool!  
Me:Heh...Got you right where I want you.  
I proceded to slam him into the wall three times. I then threw him off my back and when to stomp on him, but he dodged in time.  
Me:Huh...Huh...We're both almost out of steam...I say our last attack will decide who wins.  
Kyosuke:And that will be me!  
...No...I must win this fight...For Kazuichi, Hiyoko, Hajime,...Mahiru, and the rest of my friends!  
Me:Never ending barraged! NUMA NUMA NUMA NUMA NUMA!  
Kyosuke:DIE DIE DIE DIE DIE!  
I let out a barrage of punches and Kyosuke tried to counter all of them, but he couldn't keep up. After three minutes I finally stopped and Kyosuke fell to his knees.  
Me:Hmf...If I was a brute, I wouldn't of chose to strike you in your weak spots...you might be a more trained fighter but I'm faster and smarter.  
Kyosuke stared at me for a bit before pulling out a gun.  
Me:...You had a gun all this time?  
Kyosuke:This is my emergency gun. I had it made just in case I get captured by the Ultimate Despair. This is my last resort...I feel like I've caused enough despair today, so I'll leave you and Naegi to spread hope.  
He the held the gun up to his head.  
Me:Kyosuke!  
Kyosuke:Chisa...We've been away for far too long.  
It felt like an eternity watching Kyosuke pull the trigger and blowing his brains out.  
I stood there for awhile, processing what happened until I heard beeping coming from my bangle.  
Makoto's POV  
Me:Ryota! What's going on!?  
Ryota:Well it's simple, as the Ultimate Despair I can't let the Ultimate Hope leave here alive.  
Seiko:But Junko was the Ultimate Despair!  
Ryota:Yes she was the Ultimate Despair...up until she died. That's when her second in command became the Ultimate Despair!  
Me:So Junko made her second in command a wimpy hentai loving dork who hasn't been out outside in years?  
Ryota:Well I did make the video the created the Remnants of Despair.  
Me:SO ALL OF THIS FUCKING SHIT IS YOUR DAMN FAULT!  
Celestia:Ummmm can you let me go now?  
Ryota:No!  
Ruruka:Hey Sour dick?  
We all turn to Ruruka, Who was grabbing the switch.  
Ruruka:...Epic one liner!  
With that, she pulled the switch and the power went off. Our bangles beeped before falling off and Ryota's gun stopped glowing.  
Seiko:Ruruka! Are you ok?  
Ruruka:I'm fine...I just have a hole in my left lung...  
Seiko:THAT DOESN'T SOUND FINE!  
Me:...So can we can now?  
Ryota:...No.  
He pulled out his phone and showed Celestia a video causing her eyes to turn red.  
Ryota:Thank you for shutting off the bangles. Now I can use my talent without dying! Celestia...go attack them!  
Celestia charged at me and pined me to the wall. As this was happening, Ryota was walking away.  
Ryota:Farwell Makoto. I have to spread Despair to the rest of the world.  
Seiko:Ruruka...Don't die on me.  
Juzo:Don't worry Naegi! I'll save you...As soon as I gain my vision back...damn blood lost..  
Me:Ryota! You hentai loving BASTARD!  
(Future arc end)  
Author's notes:Woo! The Future arc is finally over! And it was a bitch to write because of the action scenes! I already hinted that Ryota was evil in the last chapter and now...he's EVIL! Mwahahahahaha! Yeah, it was always my intension to make Ryota the villian of NHaD as I just wanted him to be evil. Fun fact, the battle between Sora and Kyosuke was going to be longer, but as I keep on saying, I suck at writing fighting scenes. Sky out.


	18. Despair 9

Hiyoko:Big bro Sky does not own Danganronpa or it's characters.  
Izuru:All he owns is his oc...man this boring...needs more boats.  
...Show time?  
(Despair arc 9)  
Hiyoko's POV  
It's been two days since Princess Dumbass's out burst and things haven't been getting any better. Hajime's still been missing, the man who assaulted me hasn't been found, same with the woman who attacked Chiaki.  
Sora:Hey little sis? You're spacing out.  
I look over at Sora, who is cleaning his goggles, and gave him a small smile.  
Me:Oh...I was just thinking about what has happened over the past couple of days.  
Sora:Hey. I'm sure things will get better.  
Me:Big bro...  
Peko:...I always wondered...Why do you call each other big bro and little sis? You two are not related and isn't Hiyoko older?  
Me:Huh? I'm not older than Big bro Sora.  
Peko:What year were you two born?  
Me:2002  
Sora:2002  
Peko:Sora...Didn't you say you were turning 16 on you birthday.  
Sora:I was 16 until 7:00 pm that day. I was born February 14 2002 at 7:00 pm.  
Peko:...You're a smartass.  
Sora:My 5th grade teacher said the exact same thing to me.  
Me:look can you stop arguing! You both agreed to help me find Haji!  
Sora:Sorry Hiyoko.  
Peko:Please forgive Lady Saionji.  
I hate it when she calls me "Lady Saionji". Ever since the incident, my grandma hired Peko as my body guard...even though she works for the Kuzuryu clan.  
Me:Peko, I told you to call me "Hiyoko".  
Peko:Forgive me, Lady Hiyoko.  
Me:...Anyways, we're still meeting at your house tonight, right Sora?  
Sora:Yeah, just remember to come two hours after school. I have to tutor some kids after school.  
Me:Right.  
Akane:Hey, what are you talking about?  
Sora:None of your business!  
...is Big bro Sora mad at the savage  
(time skip)  
I walk up to the door with Peko following behind me and knocked on it. After a few seconds, Gonta opened up the door. He was wearing the same blue vest and dress pants that he was wearing when I first met him.  
Gonta:Oh, Hiyoko-Senpai, welcome. Brother is currently in his room...who is this?  
Peko:I am Peko Pekoyama, I am Lady Hiyoko's body guard.  
Gonta:Body...gaurd?  
Me:She protects me from bad people.  
Gonta just nods in confusion and leads us to Sora's room. When I opened the door I seen Sora and some long haired guy dressed up like a captain playing battleships.  
Sora::B-4  
Captain:Miss...also someone is here.  
Sora:Ah, gareetings Hiyoko and Peko.  
Hiyoko:Ummm who is this?  
Sora:This is Izuru Kamakura, I met him the other day and he agreed to help us.  
He leaned down and whispered into my ear.  
Sora:Don't mention boats around him. He will talk your ear off about them.  
I noded and looked at Izuru and noticed he was staring at me with his emotionless, red eyes.  
Izuru:...You look familiar...  
Sora:You remember something about your past!?  
Izuru:...No...It must be her kimono.  
Peko:Do you mind filling us in.  
Sora:Oh sorry. Izuru lost his memory recently. The only thing he can remember is a girl in a kimono.  
A girl in a kimono? Could this Izuru guy be Haji. He looks kinda like him...No, Haji has only been missing a couple of days. His hair couldn't get that long in such a short time.  
Sora:Hey Hiyoko? Did you hear the plan?  
Me:Oh..sorry, I was thinking about something.  
Sora:Ok, let me go over the plan again. We will spit up into two teams. Me and Peko will investigate Ryota's house. Since Sonia started acting weird after she left his place, so he might of did something with Hajime. Hiyoko, I want you and Izuru to investigate the school's underground lab.  
Me:Why do I have to go with Izuru?  
Sora:Because only me and Izuru is allowed in the lab. Since I'm the only one who knows where Ryota lives, we have to split up. But don't worry, if any scientist ask, Izuru is giving a tour of the lab.  
Hiyoko:Fine then.  
Peko:Are you sure Lady Hiyoko should go with him?  
Me:Yeah, he won't hurt her. And if he does...I'll fuck him up.  
(time skip)  
Sora's POV  
Peko:So this is Ryota's house?  
Me:Yup. You don't need to worry about his parents. He lives alone since his parents didn't want to move closer to Hope's Peak and he didn't want to live in a dorm room.  
Peko:...He's a loser.  
Me:Yeah, biggest loser in Hope's Peak.  
I sigh and knock on Ryota's door. He soon answered the door.  
Ryota:...Why are you here?  
Me:Peko wanted to see the video you made.  
Peko:Yes. I heard it was...interesting.  
Ryota:Oh, well come in.  
While Peko was watching the video, I was searching around Ryota's room for any evidence that Hajime was here...but I fond nothing.  
Ryota:So? What did you think of it?  
Peko:...It sucked.  
Ryota:What!?...So the video only works on people with low IQs...  
Me:..So the video is what turned Sonia into a bitch.  
Ryota:...Shit! I gave away my secrete!  
I slammed Ryota into the wall and hold my taser to his head.  
Me:Alright you hentai loving bitch, you are going to tell me how to turn Princess Dumbass back to normal!  
Ryota:I don't know! Enoshima told me to make it so I did it!  
Me:Enoshima? Is this true!?  
Ryota:Yes! she was going on about despair and stuff. She not only has my Despair Video, but you Despair Formula. She stole your notes when you weren't looking!  
Damn that bitch! I was about to pistol whip Ryota, I got a message on my phone.  
Me:"Hey, it Hiyoko. I found info a clue on Hajime's location. Come to the school everyone for more info"...Peko let's go.  
Peko:Right.  
(time skip)  
Hiyoko:Hey Big bro Sora! Over here!  
Me and Peko walked up to the others and looked around to see that everyone but Sonia was there. Even Yukizome-sensei is here  
Mahiru:Ok, everyone's here.  
Kazuichi:But Miss Sonia isn't here!  
Fuyuhiko:She's still being a bitch.  
Kazuichi:What did you-  
Me:Kaz, hold up. Me and Peko found out why she's acting strange. Ryota brainwashed her with some kind of video.  
Hiyoko:That loser brainwashed her?  
Peko:The video only effects people with low IQs  
Ibuki:Well I'm fucked.  
Nekomaru:So am I. As well and Nagito, Teruteru and Akane.  
Me:...Hey Hiyoko, what is the evidence you wanted to show us?  
Hiyoko:Oh right!  
She reached into her kimono and pulled out a green tie.  
Hiyoko:Me and Izuru found Hajimi's favorite green tie in the underground lab.  
Mikan:Who-who is Izuru?  
Izuru:...Me.  
Ibuki:...He looks like a badass!  
Me:Alright Hiyoko, since you're our class president, it your call on what we do now.  
Hiyoko:First we'll find Hajime, then we'll find a way to cure that dumbass!  
All:Right let's go!  
We all went down to the lab, but while we were walking down the hall, I noticed the light in my work area was on.  
Me:...Izuru...Go with the others. I have something to check out.  
Izuru:Ok.  
Hiyoko:Where are you going?  
Me:I have to check on something. If something happens give me a video call.  
Hiyoko:Ok  
I left the group and stepped into my work area...The whole place was a mess! And most of my notes were missing!  
Me:Damn Junko!  
Junko:You called?  
I looked over by my desk to see that damn bitch with all my notes!  
Me:Enoshima! You better give me back my damn notes!  
Junko:Awwww! But I want to keep them! Besides...I know where Hajime iiiiis!  
Me:...Can you tell me where he is?  
Junko:...No.  
She then dashed off and I followed behind her.  
Me:GET BACK HERE YOU LITTLE BITCH!  
Hiyoko's POV  
Me:Really!? The whole student counsil is dead!?  
Izuru:Yes...I watched Enoshima force them to kill each other.  
Fuyuhiko:That monster!  
Gundham:She will pay for what she did!  
Sonia:Yes she will!  
We all turn around to see Sonia standing there...but there was something off about her..  
Gundham:Miss Sonia!? What are you doing here?  
Sonia:I somehow woke up here...I don't remember how I got here...but I found some info about Hajime.  
Teruteru:Really!? Lead the way!  
As she lead us down the hall, I whispered to Mahiru and Izuru.  
Me:You guys...I don't trust her...what about you two?  
Mahiru:Neither do I...  
Izuru:...The only people I trust is people who likes boat and people who wear kimonos.  
Mahiru:...So just Sora and Hiyoko...  
Izuru:...Well, Do you like boats?  
Mahiru:Uh yeah, I-  
Izuru:Then I trust you  
Sonia:You cannot go through here sir.  
Izuru:...Huh?  
Sonia:For all we know, you and Sora could be working with Junko and Ryota!  
...She has no idea that they are working together...  
Izuru:...Fine. I am a stranger to you. But if anything happens to Saionji...I will personally kill you.  
Sonia started to push me into a room and the door closed behind us. The room was round and had multiple monitors all around the room. In the middle of the room was a table with 15 cups on it.  
Sonia:I got a message from Hajime. He said he made drink and will be here soon.  
I watched as everyone grabbed a cup and stated drinking. I grabbed one and stared at the red liquid inside. I got a funny feeling, so I video called Sora.  
Sora:Did you find something, little sis?  
Me:We found Sonia, but she lead us into this room and told us to drink this weird red stuff.  
I showed him what was in the cup.  
Sora:...Hiyoko, has any drank any of it!?  
Me:Everyone but me and Izuru has...Why do you ask?  
Sora:Shit! Hiyoko get out of there! That liquid is my despair formula!  
Right when he said that, Sonia knocked my phone out of my hand and stomped it.  
Sonia:So you figured it out, huh?...But you're too late! Now drink and accept your fate!  
I stare at her for a minute...before dumping in on the floor. Another staring happened before Sonia grabbed me by my hair and dragged me to the ground.  
Sonia:YOU LITTLE SLUT! You better lick it up!  
Me:FUCK YOU PRINCESS DUMBASS!  
Junko:That's enough Sonia!  
I look up at the largest monitor to see Junko mother fucking Enoshima!  
Junko:Now everyone watch closely! This is the Ultimate Despair Video! HAHAHHAHAHAHAHA!  
On every single monitor was a video that was a combination of a weird animation, Chiaki's assault, and the massacre of the student council.  
Chisa:No...all this death..  
Mikan:No...this c-cant be!  
Akane:Wh-what!?  
Peko:Young master! Lady Hiyoko! Don't look!  
Mahiru:AAAAAAH  
Teruteru:Not worth it! Not worth it!  
Sonia:HAHAHAHAHA!  
Chiaki:No...  
Nekomaru:What the shit is this!?  
Nagito:I cannot let this despair...break my hope!  
Fuyuhiko:No, no this can't...  
Ibuki:RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!  
Gundham:This evil...  
Kazuichi:Fuck!  
Me:No! Haji! Help!  
My eyes started to tear up and my strength began to fade until I finally blacked out.  
Sora's POV  
Me:Hiyoko? HIYOKO!?  
I stare at my phone in anger before looking at the door that bitch locked herself behind.  
Me:...No! I'll save her...I cannot let Hajime down! Let's go!  
With one swift kick, the door went flying. I adjusted my lab coat an walked in the room to see Enoshima smirking at me.  
Junko:Sora-kun! Are yo here to see the Despair?  
Me:No, I'm here to stop you!  
Junko:Oh you're too late on that. Just look for yourself.  
I look at the closes monitor to see...everyone...and the have glowing red eyes...no  
Me:You bitch! Turn them back now!  
Junko:Oh I'll turn them back...but you'll have to to something for me...Help me spread Despair.  
Me:...I'll do it on one condition...No one innocent will get hurt.  
Junko:...Fine...no one innocent will get hurt.  
(Time skip)  
I stood there on the room, staring at the new black goggles in my hand. I left my old one on my desk...to be destroyed by the explosion that will soon happen. I grabbed the transceiver and turn it on to hear my friend talk about despair.  
Nagito:Remember everyone, to spread hope, you must cause despair!  
Teruteru:I am going to cook everyone who doesn't side with despair.  
Mahiru:I would love to get a picture of that!  
Hiyoko:Fools, my dances will cause despair faster than all of you combined  
Sonia:All the mortal will rive in pain if they choose hope over despair, for I am the dark queen.  
Gundham:I am going to train animals to cause despair!  
Kazuichi:I just want to build Mechas...Of despair!  
Ibuki:Despair~! Despair~!  
Chiaki:I will...I have no idea how I can spread despair  
Nekomaru:I take a shit on the sidewalks for despair!  
Mikan:I heal all who side with hope!  
Akane:I'll punch babies!  
Fuyuhiko:As long as I'm with Peko, I don't care what happens.  
Peko:Young master!  
Chisa:Alright everyone. It's time that all leave before the bomb goes off.  
I turn off the transceiver and put the goggles over my eyes. I count in my head the seconds until the bomb goes off. When it does, I watched the figures of my friends disappear into the distance.  
Kirigiri:Sora, It's time to came in. The students that remain are almost done bolting up the windows.  
Me:Yes sir...can you tell me who's left.  
Kirigiri:Just 16 students. Most students either left or got killed...Those 14 students who in that explosion are still alive. Correct?  
Me:Yeah...  
(Time skip, two days after Junko's death)  
Me:Owch! Please not so rough!  
Seiko:I-I'm so sorry! B-but this needs to be done.  
Seiko continued to put my shoulder bone back together causing more pain.  
Seiko:I have no idea how you could last so long with a injury like this, let alone have surgery while still awake.  
Ruruka:You know what I don't get? How a geek like you has muscles? No seriously, with your shirt on, you look like a weakling but without it, you're slightly muscular. How is the possible!?  
I was about to answer when Makoto came into the room.  
Seiko:M-Makota!? Wha-what are you doing here?  
Makoto:I came to deliver this to Sora.  
He handed me a folder with Izuru's name on it. I opened it and started to read it.  
Me:No way! Izuru Kamakura is...Hajime Hinata!?  
Makoto:Someone you know?  
Me:He was one of my classmates. He went missing a couple of days before the great tragedy...  
Izuru:So my real name is Hajime Hinata.  
I looked at the doorway to see Izuru standing there.  
Makota:...I guess so...Hey Chihiro and a girl named Miya are working on a virtual world that will help rehabilitate the remnants of despair...do you want in, Izuru?  
Izuru:I'll think about it.  
(Time skip, the day of remnants rehabilitation)  
I adjusted me goggles as I stood over Mahiru's pod.  
Chihiro:You sure about this? If anything goes wrong, she could be deleted.  
Me:Yeah. Since you're sending in Twogami, I'm sending in Usami...Besides...She looks so fluffy and I want to snuggle with her!  
Chihiro:...Hey Izuru, have you decided what to do?  
Izuru:Yeah...I'm going...For Hiyoko.  
Me:Alright Izuru! Let's do this!  
I watch as Izuru tied a green tie around his arm.  
Izuru:...Ok...  
Chihiro:Just remember you guys have to last 50 days in there, or else it won't work.  
Me:Alright let's go!  
Izuru:You're impatient...  
Me:Hey, I get a second chance to try and confessed to my Sunshine! I won't mess up this time...even if these stupid goggles don't allow me to see Amorous Pheromones, I will succeed this time! And I will make sure you get with Hiyoko once again!  
Izuru:...Thank you...Sora.  
Both of us head to our pods and lay in them. After a few seconds the pod activated and I fell asleep.  
(Chapter end)  
Author's notes:And the final part of the Despair arc is done! Woo! The last chapter will be out soon so stay tune for the final chapter. Sky out!


	19. Hope

Makoto:EpicSkyScience does not Danganronpa or it's characters  
Hajime:But he does own his OCs.  
Sora:Showtime!  
I'm so proud of you!  
(Final arc! Hope arc!)  
Makoto's POV  
I struggled to get Celestia off me as she tried to kill me.  
Me:Someone get Celestia off me!  
Ruruka:Buisy dying here.  
Seiko:Don't say that!  
Juzo:Where the fuck is Kyoko!?  
Seiko:She's dead.  
Juzo:Fuck! And I can't really right with one arm  
When I thought it was over, Celestia was yanked off of me. When I looked up, I saw Chihiro holding a confused Celestia with Sora and Miya next to him.  
Chihiro:Sorry I'm late you guys. Is this everyone who's alive.  
Me:Almost, that evil bastard Ryota got away.  
Chihiro:Where's Kyoko?  
Sora:Well...She has a sore throat.  
Miya:...Too soon.  
Me:We don't have time! Chihiro, where's the exit!?  
Chihiro:This way. follow me!  
As we followed Chihiro, I went over the detail with Sora and the others. Sora was absolutely pissed! When we got outside, Sakura was buisy fighting brainwashed members of the Future Foundation. Ryota was standing on a clift near the entrance.  
Sakura:Hey, you want to fight some?  
Ryota:You're still alive!? Gah! My army! Kill those fools!  
I watched Sora pull out his Taser gun while me and Celestia pulled out our gun and hammer respectively.  
Sora:Ryota! I will end this now!  
Ceslestia:Mon Bon bon stand back!  
Me:I'm right behind you!  
As the army came near, we heard a rumble sound and soon a pile  
?:Hey Sora, sorry we're late!  
Sora:Haha! So it done! Now where's Sunshine?  
No one's POV  
On top of a pile of rubble was Nagito, waving with his new metal arm.  
Nagito:Let's make this fast. TT said he'll make bagels when we'll done!  
In another area, Peko was taking out FF members with a wooden sword. When she was done, Fuyuhiko, who was now wearing a new fedora, walked up to her.  
Fuyuhiko:Nice work Peko.  
Peko:Thank you...Young master, look out!  
Fuyuhiko quickly kicked the FF member that was behind him and adjusted his hat. About five feet away from them, Mahiru blinded a FF member with he camera flash. But as another one was about to stab her from behind, Sora tased the shit out of him.  
Sora:Hey Sunshine. You missed me?  
She grabbed Sora by his coat and gave him a deep kiss.  
Mahiru:Next time you have to tell me something, just tell me it. Ok, moonlight?  
Sora:Yes Ma'am.  
Fuyuhiko:Oh get a room!  
Sora:You get a room, Chess boy!  
On the inside, Mikan was busy getting chased by a Female FF member.  
FF:Quit running, you little slut!  
Mikan Suddenly tripped and was about to be stabbed, until Hiyoko, in a new green Kimono, hit the FF member with a flying jump kick!  
Mikan:Hiyoko...does this mean you forgive me?  
Hiyoko:I just seen an opportunity to kick some ass and I took it. I didn't even know you were there.  
The two girls laughed at each other until two more FF members flying past them. The turned to see Hajime, now with his normal hair cut and color.  
Hajime:You've gotten stronger, Yoyo.  
Hiyoko:Why thank you, Haji. I've been training in between cutting and dying you hair.  
In another hall, Teruteru was throwing cooked meat at Akane while she was plowing through enemies.  
Akane:Keep it up, TT!  
Teruteru:Hey, Only Gigi can call me that!  
Back outside, Ibuki was blasting loud music with a large amp while Nekomoru was busy punching FF in the face.  
Ibuki:Face the wrath of a million death metal demons~!  
Nekomaru:Eat shit and live!  
While this was happening, two mini mechs controlled my Kazuichi and Chiaki were fighting around them. When there enemies were taken out, the two gave each other a hi five.  
Kazuichi:Woohoo! We did it!  
Chiaki:They just got their asses kicked by a guy with pink hair and a gamer girl in a wheel chair!  
Sonia walked up to the two.  
Sonia:Nice work, Chiaki and Kazuichi.  
Kazuichi:Holy shit...She remembered my name! The dumbass remembered my name!  
Chiaki:Bonus Exp! Kazuichi Leveled up!  
On top of the building, Gundham was surrounded by FF members.  
FF:Give up, you're surrounded!  
Gundham:Foolish mortals! I am the master of justice! The evil being who redeemed himself! The slayer of Thot! The rising sun! I am GUNDHAM TANAKA!  
Lightning then struck all of the FF members  
Ryota:No! This can't be! I thought that if I put that damn virus into that damn virtual world, you fools would not return to normal!  
Hajime:You thought wrong!  
Ryota:Fools! I will make Lady Junko's dream of despair and no one will stop me!  
Sora:No, You're wrong!  
Ryota:You think your Hope will stop me!?  
Matoto:Not all of us fight for Hope.  
Sora, Makoto, and Hajime all lined up and pointed their fingers.  
Makoto:I fight for Hope!  
Hajime:I fight for the Future!  
Sora:And I fight for my friends!  
Ryota:...Why are you pointing at me?  
Sora:The last time we did this, we shot lasers.  
Makoto:Wait...You two shot lasers out of your fingers!?  
Hajime:Sora! Battle tactic 850!  
Sora:Roger that!  
The two of them dashed towards the clift, and when they got to the base, Nekomaru threw them to the top.  
Nekomaru:Good luck you two!  
Ryota:Ah fuck!  
Sora:Gareetings, dickwad!  
Hajime:You are so fucked, geek boy!  
Ryota tried to run away, but he was surrounded. On the left was Kazuichi and Hiyoko, on his right was Gundham and Ibuki, and behind him was Fuyuhiko and Nagito.  
Ryota:H-hey now! That whole Despair was a joke!...Please don't hurt me.  
Hajime:Nope.  
Sora:My trigger finger is ichy.  
Fuyuhiko:It was your fault I had to see Peko die!  
Nagito:Your luck has run out!  
Ibuki:You're on the highway to Hell!  
Gundham:Your evil will end here!  
Kazuichi:Game over!  
Hiyoko:I hope you're hungry for sandals!  
Ryota:Shit!  
(time skip)  
Hajime's POV.  
I stare at the beaten but still living body of Ryota before crushing his phone beneath my foot. I look up to the sky to see it return to it's normal blue color. I looked around to see everyone celebrating. Suddenly a van pulled up and some punk with a large pompadour jumped out.  
Sora:Hey Mondo, the fighting's over!  
Mondo:Crap!...Hey, where's Kyoko?  
Sora:She's dead.  
Two girls then jumped out of the van. Makoto ran up to the taller of the two and gave her a big hug.  
Makoto:Komaru! You're safe!  
Komaru:Big brother! You alive!  
I smile as Sora and Hiyoko walked up to me.  
Hiyoko:So now what?  
Sora:Well, first we need to take the injured to a hospital, because I think Ruruka and Juzo are still dying. Then we start rebuilding stuff.  
Me:Alright, let's go! For our future!  
All:For our future!  
(Time skip-6 months later)  
Sora's POV.  
It's been six months since we won, and a lot of things have happened. Hope's Peak is 90% done and Makoto is taking over as the principle with Seiko being the vice principle. Chihiro and Celestia ended up getting married and are currently on their honeymoon. Mondo Agreed to be the security gaurd for Hope's Peak and he somehow got together with Komaru. He is also trying to legally adopt Kotoko. I haven't seen Sakura much lately. Apparently she left to train in the mountains with her boyfriend. Ruruka and Juzo both survived their injuries and are planing on trying to become teachers. Ryota, Haiji, and Monica were all arrested, but Monica was released a wee ago on good behavior. Peko and Fuyuhio finally got together, and Fuyuhiko has been learning how to play chess. Mikan has actually found herself a boyfriend, though sadly she found out she couldn't bare kids. Akane hasn't changed at all, she's still a bitch. Teruteru and Nagito ended up opening a bagel shop, and Terteru's mother approves of their relationship. Kazuichi and Ibuki have been writing song together and even have been going on tour together. Sonia has gone back to her home country to do some spiritual training, until she feels she can talk to Gundham again. Speaking of Gundham, he's been working on breeding a special Hamster for Hiyoko. He also started to call himself "The Former evil one". Hiyoko was reunited with her father and has introduced him to Hajime. Speaking of Hajime, he proposed to Hiyoko and she said yes. As for me and Mahiru, We have working on trying to find 16 missing teens, which includes my brother.  
Mahiru:Hey, Moonlight. Take a look at this.  
She hands me a panphlet on some new Tv show that will be airing soon called Danganronpa.  
Me:Danganronpa?...It a real live murder mystery show, huh? Wait?  
On the bottom on the page was the contestants and host...one of the contestants was Gonta and the host was...  
Me:Monokuma! What the fuck!  
Mahiru:It seems like there is still some people who are trying to spread Junko's will. What are we going to do about this?  
Me:Mahiru, go get Hajime, Hiyoko and Gundham. We are going to stop this shit!  
As she walked away, I looked back down at the paper.  
Me:...Gonta...I coming.  
(Story end)  
Author's notes:Woo! This bitch is finally over! I do want to thank you for reading this long ass story. V3 will be the final part of my Danganronpa rewrite series, I'm going to take a little break before starting it. But until then, Ventus out...Shit, I mean Sky out!


End file.
